Raising a Family
by Daisyangel
Summary: Now complete! Look for the sequel coming soon! Sequel to Rules of Attachment. marriage, kids, and cases, these are the things the members of the BAU have to deal with. Morgan/Reid, H/P, JJ/Will Please R/R! Warning, This story contains slash! Don't like it? don't read it! Wow, 100 reviews! awesome!
1. Chapter 1

A/n, this is the sequel to Rules of attachment and takes place three years later. Here are the pairings and their children.

Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid-Morgan, married for five years have four children.

Savanna Grace Reid-Morgan, age five, eldest child of Derek and Spencer. She was adopted by the two men as an infant after her mother was killed during a case.

Donna Joanne Reid-Morgan (DJ) age three Nathaniel Aaron Reid-Morgan (Nate) age three. Twins and biological children of Morgan and Garcia, Garcia chose to be a surrogate for the boys.

Jason Matthew Reid-Morgan age one, biological child of Reid and Garcia.

Aaron and Emily Hotchner, married for two years, parents to two children.

Jack Hotchner, age nine. Haley dies in my story so Jack has been living with Em and Hotch since he was four.

Sarah Elizabeth Hotchner one year old.

JJ Jareau and Will Lamontagne, married for five years, have two children.

Henry Lamontagne, age five.

Lisa Rene Lamontagne, age three.

Rossi, proud grandfather to all the kiddos. Happy reading! I don't own anyone you recognize. I only own the kids, feel free to borrow any of them, just, ask first. -------

Organized chaos, that was the best way to describe their house on a typical day, but this wasn't a typical day in the Reid-Morgan household. It was Savanna's first day of kindergarten and she was so excited she could hardly stand still. Her father's were struggling with the fact that their baby girl was growing up so fast.

"C'mon Daddy, Papa, hurry! I wanna get to school."

"Be patient, kiddo. We're almost ready," Derek called to his daughter. While he was talking to his oldest daughter he grabbed his youngest one by the hand and stopped her from running after her twin brother.

"What's up, DJ?"

"Nate tooked my hair clip and won't give it back," she informed him.

"Nate! Give your sister her hair clip back."

"Yes, Papa," called the little boy handing the clip back to his sister. Just then he heard happy squeals coming from the babies room.

"Spence, how's it going?"

"Good, Jason's almost ready, how's it going down their?"

"Good, Vanna's gettin' impatient," Derek chuckled.

"Okay, we're ready," Spencer said descending the stairs their youngest child in his arms. Five minutes later the family was in the SUV heading for Conley Elementary. -----------

"But Daddy, I don't wanna go in, I'm scared," Savanna said crying as she clung to Spencer's leg.

"Honey, it's okay, I'm sure you'll enjoy school," he soothed.

"You and Papa won't be here, though," she sniffled.

"No, but we'll be back to pick you up at 3:00, sweetheart. Gently he pried his little girl off his leg and gently pushed her towards her classroom.

"Daddy, noo!" she cried. Morgan moved forward giving it a try.

"You'll make lots of new friends and learn lots of fun stuff at school, I promise. I know you'll have fun," he promised her. Her sobbs had subsided some but Savanna was still crying. JJ gave them a sympathetic look as she walked out of Henry's kindergarten class her youngest child Lisa in tow. Just then Jack walked up to the little group.

"Mind if I try, Uncle Derek, Uncle Spencer?"

"Be my guest," Spencer offered. Nodding Jack nelt down in front of the little girl and took her hands.

"Hey there, 'Lady Bug'," he greeted. No one could quite recall when the nickname had started but Jack was the only one who could get away with calling her that.

"Hey, J-j-jack," she greeted.

"What's the matter, Lady Bug?" he asked gently.

"I'm scared, what if nobody likes me and what if I don't know any of the answers?" she whispered.

"I'm sure you'll make friends. Everyone will like you, what's not to like your a great girl. As for knowing all the right answers, no one does, but as long as you do your best, you'll do fine.

"But I'm all by myself, I don't know anyone in my class. Henry's in the other class. I don't have anyone here to help me."

"Yes you do," Jack answered.

"I do?" she questioned.

"Yes, of course you do. I'll be right down the hall in Mrs Nash's third grade class. Just come and get me if you need me, no matter what. I'm always here for you Savanna," he said seriously.

"Thank you Jack!" she cried throwing her arms around her very best friend. Despite their age difference they had always been close ever since Savanna was a baby.

"You ready to go meet your teacher now, baby girl?" Morgan questioned. Savanna bobbed her head excitedly.

"Let's go then," he said as he took her hand and walked her into the classroom the rest of the family behind them, mouthing a quick thank you to Jack as he walked by him. He knew his little girl would be just fine with Jack Hotchner watching out for her.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n, I'm changing something, I've decided that Jack is eight not nine and is in the second grade. Thanks for reading, please review! ---------

Hotch sighed when his phone rang. They had just gotten back from a case. His and Emily's children were staying with Jessica while Reid and Morgan's kids were staying with Garcia. Will had Henry and Lisa.

"Hotchner," he answered.

"Hello, Agent Hotchner, this is Mrs. Russell, the principal at Conley Elementary. I need you to come down to the school as soon as you can. I'm afraid your son was involved in an incident."

"Thank you, Mrs. Russell, my wife and I will be there as soon as we can," he said hanging up his phone and heading for the bullpen. He knew the rest of the team had already gone home. He just hoped that whatever Jack had done it wasn't anything to serious. -------------

Emily frowned when she caught sight of her husband's face. He looked concerned and maybe slightly angry.

"What's wrong, Aaron?"

"I just got a call from Jack's school. The principal says he was involved in an incident and she would like us to come down to the school."

"Any idea what's going on?" Emily questioned. Hotch shook his head as he helped her gather up her things and they headed for the garage and their car. -----------

"They didn't say what the problem was?" Spencer asked as he and Derek walked into Conley Elementary.

"Nope," Derek replied. Reaching the main office the two men made their way in.

"Can I help you?" asked the young secretary.

"Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid-Morgan we're here to see Principal Russell.

"She'll be with you in a moment, please take a seat," she said indicating the chairs along the wall. Five minutes later two familiar faces entered the office.

"Hotch, Emily?" Spencer exclaimed in surprise.

"Reid, Morgan?" Emily asked.

"What are you doing here?" Hotch asked.

"The principal called us," Morgan answered.

"She called us to," Hotch replied. Just then the door to the principals' inner office opened and she called the four of them into the office. They were shocked at the scene they saw. Jack was sitting with an ice pack on his lip and a bruised and cut fist. Another boy was sitting a couple of seats away with a tissue on his nose and an ice pack on his cheek. Savanna was sitting next to Jack, tears in her eyes. Her lip looked swollem and she was gently pressing an ice pack against it while Jack held one on her wrist.

"Papa, Daddy!" she cried bursting into tears. Both men rushed over and dropped to their knees beside their little girl.

"Are you okay, Vanna Bug?" Reid asked. Savanna nodded her head even though her parents could tell she was upset and hurting.

"If the four of you will take a seat I'll explain what's going on," the principal offered. Nodding the four profilers took seats. They noticed a fifth person a woman standing next to the other boy and she looked furious.

"What happened here?" Hotch asked barely able to keep his temper in check.

"According to witnesses Nicholas here was teasing Savanna and Jack was defending her. It's one thing to defend another student, but this school does not tolerate fighting for any reason," she said sternley.

"You know better then to hit, Jack, what do you have to say for yourself, young man?" Aaron demanded glaring at his eldest child.

"I know, but you always said to stand up for what you believe in and to stand up for people you love well, that's all I was doing."

"Just tell us what happened," Emily requested gently.

"We were at recess, the second graders are out on the playground for a few minutes while the kindergarteners are before we go inside. Well Savanna was drawing a picture on the sidewalk using the sidewalk chalk and Nick walked up to her and told her the picture looked stupid and took the chalk and held it above her head. She asked for it back and he said no, then he stomped all over her picture and she started to cry. He called her a crybaby and pushed her down. She fell and hit her lip and her wrist. Then he threw the chalk at her. I told him to leave her alone but he said he didn't have to and that if I wanted him to I had to make him. I told him to be nice to Lady Bug, she was just a little girl. I told him to pick on me, I was bigger, that's when he hit me and called me a wimp cause I defended Savanna. He said I was a girl lover then he hit me, so I hit him back," Jack concluded.

"'Lady Bug'?" the principal repeated.

"It's a nickname that Jack's called Savanna for as long as any of us can remember," Reid explained.

"I see, well, do you and Nicholas agree that what Jack said is true?" the principal asked addressing Savanna and Nicholas. Both kids nodded.

"Jack's been a good kid up to this point," Hotch interjected.

"Yes he has, Agent Hotchner, which is why instead of the usual three day suspension I'm only giving him one. As for Nicholas, Ms. Wesley, this is his third fight since the year started two and a half months ago, so I have no choice to suspend him for the full three days."

"I understand Mrs. Russell," she responded.

"What about Savanna?" Morgan asked.

"She didn't do anything wrong, so I hope to see her back at school tomorrow. I appreciate all of you coming down, and I hope to not see any of you in my office again, do I make myself clear?" The last part of her sentence was directed at the three kids. All three of them nodded before they stood up and after grabbing their backpacks they followed their parents out of the office.

"Do you have any children's Tylenol for these two?" Emily asked the secretary. She nodded as she opened a drawer and after opening the bottle handed two tablets to Emily. One of them Emily gave to Jack and the other she gave to Savanna. Both kids grimaced at the taste of the pill as they chewed and swallowed it, but they took them obediently. They knew they would help the pain go away.

"Are you okay now?" Morgan asked gently lifting Savanna into his arms. She nodded as she turned to Jack.

"Thank you for helpin' me," she said softly.

"Your welcome," Jack answered.

Turning to Hotch and Emily, Savanna said, "Don't be mad at Jack, he was helpin' me. Nick was being mean. Please don't be mad at him," she pleaded.

"We're not mad at him, sweetie," Hotch assured her.

"Your not?" Jack asked in surprise.

"We're not happy that you used violence to solve a problem instead of using your words or getting an adult, but we're glad that you defended Savanna," Emily explained.

"Oh," Jack said relieved he wasn't in trouble.

"Well, what do you say we all go home," Morgan suggested. The others nodded and headed out to their cars. Hotch was about to pull out of his parking space when Jack spoke up.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Am I grounded?"

"I'd like to say no, but you know how Emily and I feel about fighting no matter the circumstances. So here's what your punishment is. No TV tomorrow. Your suspended tomorrow, so you should use that time to work on school work and not watch TV, does that sound fair?"

"Yes, Dad, Emily," Jack answered settling into his seat trying to forget about the pain in his hand and in his cheek.

"We love you, son," Emily said softly.

"I love you guys to," Jack mumbled turning to look out the window at the scenery passing by.

TBC?

A/n, read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, how's it going, babe?" Morgan asked into the phone. He and Rossi had to do a custodial interview at a prison in Oklahoma City just before an unsub was to be executed, leaving Reid to care for their four kids. He was greatful that Garcia had come over to help them out. All the kids looked up to her as a mother. The twins and Jason called her mommy. Savanna called her Aunt Penny, but Garcia would love nothing more then if she'd call her mommy even though she isn't her biological mother.

"They're going okay," Reid said just as he heard a shriek from one of the girls then the sound of the baby crying.

"Daddy! Jason taked my barbie and he threw it in the toilet," came Savanna's voice. Sighing Reid headed for the downstairs bathroom. They'd moved to a larger house with four bedrooms and two and a half bathrooms. The twins shared a room. They planned to move DJ into Savanna's room when the twins were a bit older.

"What's going on here?" he asked entering the room.

"Down, Daddy," Jason sniffled from his spot on the floor.

"Did you push Jason down, Vanna?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"What have Papa and I told you about pushing?"

"Don't do it, it's mean," she responded automatically. Picking up the toddler in one arm Spencer grimaced as he reached into the toilet and retrieved the soaked Barbie. Turning to the 15-month-old he said,

"Jason, what have we told you about taking other peoples toys?"

"No do it," the boy answered still pouting.

"That's right, now say sorry to your sister," Spencer instructed

"Sowwy, Anna," Jason apologized, calling his sister the closest thing to her name he could get.

"What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?" Spencer prompted staring at his five-year-old.

"I'm sorry for pushing you down, Jason." She leaned forward and the two hugged.

"I'm afraid your Barbie's ruined, sweetheart. Next time, pick up your toys, don't leave them out that way the baby won't get a hold of them.

"Yes, Daddy."

"Okay, go finish getting ready. Help your little brother get his shoes on, please," Spencer told her.

"Okay, c'mon Jason!" she said pulling her brother by the hand to his room.

"You can watch cartoons downstairs until it's time to go, just make sure you have everything in your backpack," Spencer instructed as they left the bathroom.

"I will, Daddy."

"Just another day at our house, huh?" Derek asked as Spencer threw the Barbie in the trash and washed his hands.

"Yeah, at least he didn't try flushing it," he commented.

"I think Vanna got your attention fast enough and she pushed him down," Morgan said.

"Yeah, well I should…" Spencer broke off as DJ yelled his name.

"Daddy, Nate jus's throwed up alls over!" yelled the toddler. "Ewww, it's yucky!"

Spencer groaned as he thumped his head against the wall.

"I'd better let you go. I love you," Morgan told him.

"Love you to, get home soon, please," Spencer pleaded hanging up the phone and running for the stairs. Shaking his head Morgan hung up his phone and dialed Garcia. Spencer needed reinforcements and he needed them now. ------------

Spencer's heart broke at what he saw. DJ was standing next to her brother who was bent double and looking a very sickly shade of green. Quickly he took in the mess in the hallway just outside the bathroom. At that moment Nate began to heave again.

"DJ, hurry, get the bucket out of mine and Papa's bathroom. Nate, cover your mouth for a sec, okay, buddy?" Nodding Nate covered his mouth with both hands trying to hold it in

"Daddy, it's comin' the yucky stuff is coming!".

"DJ!" Spencer shouted.

"I'm here," she said running into the hall and dropping the bucket in front of her father and twin brother. Placing the bucket in front of his little boy Spencer rubbed his back soothingly as he leant over and threw up into the bucket.

"Savanna, can you come here a minute?" Spencer called.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Your little brother's sick, can you get me the mop, a bucket, and the cleaning supplies?"

"Okay, Daddy," she said running back down the stairs. Moments later she returned with the requested items.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"Your welcome," she replied. Just then she noticed that DJ was crying.

"What's wrong, DJ?" Savanna asked sympathetically.

"I scared, Nate Otay?"

"He's okay, his tummy just hurts. Daddy will make him better." "Let's go play with Jason," Savanna said taking her little sister and walking with her down the stairs.

"Thanks, Vanna Bug," her father called as he rubbed his oldest son's back with one hand and started cleaning up the mess with the other. Finally Nate stopped throwing up and was just dry heaving.

"You done, you got it all out, kiddo?"

"Yeah," Nate answered pitifully. After disposing of the mess in the bucket Spencer walked over and picked up the three-year-old and kissed his forehead. He frowned at the warmth he felt radiating from it.

"Don feel good," Nate mumbled as he buried his face in Spencer's shoulder.

"I know, bud. Let's get you back in bed. I'll be back up to check on you in just a minute. I have to figure out how to get your brother and sisters to school and daycare," Spencer said pulling back the covers and placing the small boy in his cars bed. Reaching for the twins trash can he pulled out the full bag and put the one in the bottom of it that was empty in it. Here's a trash can just in case," he said placing it next to Nate's head after which he headed out the door and made his way down the stairs trying to figure out just exactly what to do. He was saved by a knock on their front door. He opened it to find a beaming garcia in a hot pink shirt and skirt with hot pink glasses on her face. -------

"Penelope Garcia at your service. How can I help you?" Garcia said answering her phone.

"Hey there, baby girl. Is there anyway you can do me a favor?"

"What do you need, my Chocolate Adonis?" she responded cheekily.

"Spencer's in desperate need of help. Apparently Jace threw Vanna's Barbie in the toilet. He got it out and settled that problem, but then Nate threw up all over, according to DJ. He's got to figure out how to get the other kids to school and daycare and get Nate to the doctor's. The poor guys in over his head."

"Poor Reid, I'll head right over."

"Thank you, Garcia, your a life saver, I owe you one!"

"Don't mention it. I'll call you with an update once I get everything under control. You and Rossi should be back sometime tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, one more day for interviewing then we fly back home tomorrow morning."

"Okay, see you then, hot stuff."

"Thanks, see you then, baby girl," he said laughing as he hung up. -----------

"What are you doing here, Garcia?"

"Derek called and told me he thought you could use some help. So what's going on?"

"I have three kids who have lost their minds and one who threw up all over the hall, and is apparently throwing up once again," Reid said as he turned and started for the stairs.

"I'll go, you take care of the three jumping beans," Garcia said pointing to the three children jumping on the couch.

"We sit on the couch we don't jump on it," Spencer scolded entering the living room. The protests of the kids followed Garcia up the stairs. ------------------

Reaching the top of the stairs the blonde turned right and walked to the second door.

"Oh, baby," she said sympathetically as she saw her three-year-old little boy sitting on his bed throwing up into a trash can. Leaning back the little boy whimpered in discomfort.

"Hi, Mommy."

"Hey, there, baby," Garcia whispered running a hand through his hair and over his hot forehead.

"My tummy hurts," Nate said sadly.

"I know, has Daddy taken your temperature yet?" The little boy shook his head.

"Well then, let's do that," she said getting up and walking to the top of the stairs.

"Hey, Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's the thermometer?"

"In our bathroom." Nodding Garcia got the thermometer and made her way back to the twins room. Sliding it across his forehead she waited for it to give a reading. A frown crossed her face when she noted that his temperature was 100.1. "We're going to go downstairs and see how Daddy wants to handle today. Can you sit up for me, sweetie?" Nodding the toddler sat up and allowed his mother to put his shoes on him. Once he had shoes on he lifted his arms up requesting to be picked up. Lifting him into her arms she walked out of his room and gently carried him down the stairs to where everyone else was waiting. --------

"He's got a fever of 100.1. I think he needs to go to the d-o-c-t-o-r," Garcia spelled.

"Daddy," Nate called holding his arms out to his father.

"C'mere, buddy," Reid said taking his child from Garcia.

"I tell you what, why don't I take these three to school and daycare and you take him to the doctor? I'll tell Hotch what's going on."

"Yeah, thanks, I'll take him then I'm going to call Chelsea and see if she can watch him today since I can't take him to daycare," Reid said getting off the couch and making his way to the phone to call the doctor.

"Okay, you three make sure you have your backpacks. I'm going to put your booster seats and Jason's car seat in my car then I'll be back in for you," Garcia said clapping her hands.

"Yes, Aunt Penny," Savanna said as she took off for her backpack. Not wanting to be out done by their older sister, DJ and Jason ran off after her. Five minutes later everyone met in the foyer.

"After the doctor, Chelsea's picking him up and bringing him back here for the day. Tell Hotch I'll be at work around 9:30 or 10:00. Thanks for getting the rugrats to school and daycare," Spencer said.

"No problems, see you then," Garcia said placing a quick kiss on her son's cheek and flashing Spencer a smile before heading out the door her three charges in tow.

"Let's get you to the doctor so you can feel better, Nate," Spencer said putting the little boys coat on him and carrying him out to his car, buckling him into his seat and climbing in himself.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

The ride home from school the next day was a silent one for the Reid-Morgan family. Glancing into the backseat, Derek frowned when he saw the sad expression on Savanna's face.

"You okay, Savanna?"

"I guess," she mumbled.

"Did something happen at school today?" That seemed to be the question that set the wheels in motion and Savanna started to cry.

"We had to color a picture of our family and I was the only one without a Mommy. Why don't I have a mommy, Papa?" Her sobbs broke Derek's heart. "The twins and Jason have a mommy, why don't I? Didn't my mommy love me?" Barely able to suppress his own tears, Derek spoke.

"Oh, sweetie, your mommy loved you very much. She just can't be with you anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Your daddy and I will explain it to you when we get home, okay?" Nodding the little girl sniffled as she settled back in her seat. Derek's worries increased when he saw her stick her thumb in her mouth. She'd stop sucking it shortly after her third birthday but she would still do it when she was scared or upset. Please let Spencer and I find an easy way to explain this to her, Morgan thought as he pulled into the driveway next to Spencer's car. He'd apparently found his way out from under his massive pile of paperwork. They took turns picking up the kids unless they could get off at the same time to pick them up. Reid was still snowed under with paperwork when Derek was ready to leave, so Morgan told him he'd pick up the three little ones from the Quantico daycare before getting Savanna from school.

"Unbuckle Jason, please," Morgan instructed Savanna as he climbed out of the SUV. The twins had unbuckled themselves once they had pulled in. Unbuckling her baby brother Savanna placed him on his feet and took his tiny hand walking with him into the house. The sound of talking and laughter floated from the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen everyone saw Reid and Garcia standing at the counter working on dinner. They had invited Garcia over for dinner in thanks for helping out with the kids. Thankfully Nate only had a 24-hour bug and was back to normal.

"Daddy! all the kids shouted as they ran to the adults for hugs and kisses.

"Hi, Mommy," the twins and Nate greeted as they hugged a beaming Garcia. Noticing that Savanna hadn't hugged Garcia Spencer questioned her about it.

"Don't you want to give your Mommy a hug?" He didn't even realize his slip of the tongue until Savanna whirled on him.

"She's not my Mommy, I don't have a mommy, and I hate you!" she yelled tears streaming down her face.

"Savanna Grace! You apologize right now!" Reid scolded.

"No!" she shouted turning and running up the stairs slamming her door with a deafening slam. -------------------------

"What just happened?" Reid asked in bewilderment. Morgan glanced from his husband's shocked and confused face to Garcia's equally shocked and grief stricken one. She was trying to keep the tears at bay, but it was a battle she was quickly losing.

"You guys go play in the living room, we'll call you when dinner's ready," he said addressing the three children still in the kitchen. Watching them go he started to explain the situation to the other two adults. While he was speaking he placed one arm around Reid and pulled Garcia against him with the other one.

"Apparently they had to draw pictures of their family and share them in class today. Vanna realized she's the only one in the class without a mom. She started asking questions about her mom and I told her we'd explain it to her later. Then you called Garcia her mom and that set things off," Morgan explained.

"I didn't even realize I'd said it," Reid defended.

"I love her like she were my own, but I'd never expect her to call me Mommy, not unless she wanted to," Garcia interjected. The guys nodded.

"I'll go talk to her," Reid said easing out of the embrace.

"Actually, would you two mind if I do it? I think it might help coming from a woman. Do you still have that picture you managed to get from her house?" Garcia wondered.

"Yeah, let me get it," Morgan said walking into the living room and getting the requested item.

"Wish me luck," Garcia said heading for the stairs. -----------------

"Savanna, can I come in?" Garcia called gently as she knocked on the five-year-olds bedroom door.

"Yes," Savanna said softly through her sobbs.

"Hey there, kiddo," Garcia greeted as she settled on the edge of the bed covered with a princess comforter.

"Hi," the little girl replied.

"I think we need to have a talk. What do you say?" The little girl just nodded. "First of all, I'd never ask you to call me Mommy unless you want to. Second of all, I hope you don't hate me, do you?"

"I don't hate you, I'm sorry," Savanna cried throwing herself into her aunt's arms. "I love you," she said against her shoulder.

"I love you to, sweetheart. Your papa says your asking about your mommy?"

"Yeah, where is she, didn't she love me?"

"Oh yes, she loved you very much. She just can't be here with you," Garcia explained.

"But why not?"

"Because shortly after you were born she went to heaven with the angels.

"Why did she go to heaven?"

"One of the bad guys that your father's caught hurt her before they could get to her. They fell in love with you and wanted to take you home with them, but guess what?"

"What?"

"They have a picture of your mommy and they think it's time you have it," Garcia responded handing the little girl the framed photo. After she looked at the photo for a moment, Savanna placed it on her bedside table.

"Since my mommy's in heaven is it okay if I call you mommy?" Savanna asked softly. Blinking back the happy tears Garcia smiled.

"I'd love it if you'd call me Mommy, but only if you want to. Are you sure you want to?"

"Yeah, I love you, Mommy." Savanna held out her arms for a hug which Garcia happily returned.

"I love you to, Savanna, I love you to."

TBC?

A/n, I know that I don't include the other kids as much as I do the Reid-Morgan kids but the story focuses on them the most. Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/n, we're taking a two year time jump. Children's ages are: Savanna age 7, DJ and Nate age 5, and Jason age 3. Jack age 10, and Sara age 3. Henry age 7, and Lisa age 5. Okay, on with the story.

"This case is never going to End," Derek said as he placed his head into his hands.

"It will eventually," JJ consoled him as she sat down next to him.

"I just know the answer we're looking for is right under our noses," he said.

"Well, I might have something to help with that," Emily called coming to the table and sitting on Morgan's other side.

"MMM," he mumbled still with his head in his hands.

"You okay, Morgan?" Emily questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered lifting his head. The two mother's gasped when they saw how flushed his face was and how miserable he looked.

"If that's fine, I'd hate to see you when your not fine," JJ quipped.

"Okay, I'm kind of tired and have a bit of a headache," Morgan reluctantly admitted. Simultaneously JJ and Emily reached out and placed the backs of their hands on Morgan's forehead, checking his temperature. Squirming away like the kids often did Morgan tried to bat their hands away, but being mom's meant they had the art of checking one's forehead for a fever down pat. Turning to each other they spoke in unison.

"100 degrees even."

"What's 100 degrees even?" Garcia asked.

"Morgan's temperature," Emily supplied.

"My chocolate addonis has a fever of 100?" Garcia repeated walking over to the small group. Garcia was needed in the field on this case so the kids were scattered between Jessica's and Will and JJ's. Will had his and JJ's two as well as the twins and Jason. Jessica had Emily and Hotch's kids as well as Savanna. Reaching the small group Garcia repeated Emily and JJ's actions.

"Yep, 100 even," Garcia confirmed.

"I don't have a fever and I'm fine," Morgan protested. His protest was made a moot point, though, when he coughed violently and a shiver shook him.

"What did you have, Em?" Morgan prompted changing the subject and taking the spotlight off him.

"Oh, right, all three guys were members of this club called The Buffalo Boys. Apparently it's a fraternity of sorts for guys in their late 20's and early 30s."

"Some guys just can't let go of the college life," JJ interjected.

"MMM-hmm, it's a group of five so that means there are two left," Emily finished.

Garcia jumped into the conversation, then, "Patrick Stone and Ryan Madison are the only two living left. Ryan fits the profile, but Pat doesn't, maybe he's our unsub?" she hypothesized.

"Hey, we're the profilers," Emily teased. Garcia just smirked as she shoved Emily in the side. Everyone laughed at the two women.

"What are we waiting for, let's tell the rest of the team," Morgan said.

"Tell us what?" Rossi asked as he Hotch, and Reid came into the conference room they were using. They'd been interviewing the families of the victims. Morgan addressed the rest of the team that had just walked in.

"We think we know who t-t-t-," he broke off as a violent coughing fit hit him. Patting his back with one hand, Emily handed him the bottle of water on the table next to him with the other.

"We think we know who the unsub is," JJ finished Morgan's sentence. It took the three guys a moment to register what JJ had said because they were to busy staring at Morgan's flushed face. Finally the coughing stopped and he drew in a ragged breath.

"First of all, are you okay, Morgan?" Hotch questioned. Morgan nodded his head. "Second of all, who do you think the unsub is?"

"Pat Stone. He doesn't fit the profile of the guys being killed but he fits the profile of the unsub we've established," Emily explained. Morgan was frustrated that he started shivering, a sure sign his fever was going higher, not lower. "Okay, let's go get the unsub. Garcia stay here with Morgan, keep an eye on him," Hotch instructed.

"I'm fine," Morgan repeated.

"A 100 degree fever isn't fine," Emily argued standing up.

"A 100 degree temperature?" Reid replied incredulously. The three women nodded.

"How do you know exactly what it is?" Rossi asked.

"It's a mom thing," JJ explained.

"Okay, everyone meet at the cars in five minutes. I'll let the officer's know," Hotch said walking out of the room beckoning the others to follow leaving Reid and Morgan alone. It wasn't until he was standing next to his husband that Reid realized he was shivering. Leaning over he gently kissed Derek's lips.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanna get this case over with and go home," Morgan replied.

"How are you really feeling? Tell me the truth," Reid added quickly.

"My head and throat hurt. I feel a bit light-headed to," Morgan answered cataloging his various complaints.

"We'll finish this case then we'll go home and you can sleep and I'll take care of you," Reid said softly kissingng Morgan's forehead frowning at the heat he felt there. Nodding Morgan placed his hot forehead on his arms and closed his eyes. Standing Reid gave Garcia a worried look as he walked by her on his way to meet up with the rest of the team. An hour later they were back on the jet heading back to Quantico having caught the unsub and saving the last guy before he was killed. --------------

He was halfway through his paperwork for the case when he started shivering so bad he couldn't hold on to anything. His hands were shaking so bad he couldn't type either. Reaching up, Derek touched his face. He jerked his hand back in surprise when he touched his cheek. His face was on fire. Deciding he needed some water he stood up and started making his way to the kitchen to get a cold glass of water. Entering the kitchen Morgan began making his way to the sink but he didn't get there. Partway across the room his world spun wildly and he fainted. Unknown to the Chicago native JJ was walking by the kitchen when he fainted.

"Morgan!" she shouted running to him and dropping to her knees. The media liaison's scream attracted the attention of the rest of the team save for Garcia and Reid and they came running. Looking up she saw the shocked faces of her team in the doorway.

"It's Morgan, someone get Reid!"

"I will, where is he?" Emily questioned.

"Pen's office, she had something to show him," JJ called as she reached out and touched Morgan's face. "Emily, hurry! He's burning up with fever. Hotch, call 911," JJ instructed.

"Dave, there's a thermometer in Em's desk, third drawer down," Hotch informed the senior profiler. Nodding Rossi hurried off to get the requested item. ------------------

Garcia and Reid looked up from the computer game Garcia had been showing Reid when Garcia's office door flew open and a frantic Emily came running in.

"What's wrong, kitten?" Garcia wondered.

"It's Morgan, he fainted and he's burning up with fever. The rest of the team is with him," she explained breathlessly. Reid and Garcia jumped to their feet and followed Emily to where the rest of the team was keeping vigil over Morgan. ---------------------------

"It's 103 now," JJ reported, reading the display. The three running people reached the rest of their family just as JJ was announcing Morgan's temperature. Just then the paramedics came rushing down the hall.

"What've we got?" questioned an EMT.

"Agent Derek Morgan fever of 103. Appears to have flu like symptoms, just arrived back from a case," Hotch answered. Assessing the situation the medics started placing cool packs all over Morgan.

"We need to get his fever down. We're taking him to George Washington Memorial, any of you riding with us?" Reid raised a hand.

"I am," he said softly.

"Okay, then come on, we need to get moving." Reid followed the stretcher out of the kitchen raising a hand in acknowledgement when he heard the others say they would be right behind them. He just didn't know how to tell the kids that their father was in the hospital and very sick.

TBC?

A/n, read and review, please.


	6. Chapter 6

"Will Papa be okay?" Nate asked as he sat on Spencer's lap in the hospital waiting room. Rossi had volunteered to get the kids from JJ and Jessica's.

"I'm sure he will be. He's just got the flu and a really high fever," Spencer assured his second oldest child. He was a full three minutes older than DJ and he loved to remind everyone of that.

"He's tough, he'll be okay, he's very brave," Lisa Jareau comforted as she sat on Nate's other side.

"Thanks, Lis," Nate replied giving her a small smile. Next to DJ he was closest to Lisa Jareau. Two children bursting into tears caught the group's attention and all the adults turned as one. Jason and Sara were both on the ground crying. Spencer and Emily made their way over to their crying children.

"What happened here?" Emily questioned.

"Owie, Mommy," Sara said rubbing her head where a bump was forming.

"Did you two bump heads?" Spencer asked looking at Jason's head where a similar bump was forming. Both children nodded.

"Your okay, just be more careful next time," Emily soothed picking up her daughter and heading back to where she sat with Jack and Hotch against the wall. Smiling softly at his son Reid picked him up and settled him next to Savanna.

"Hey, that's mine," Henry cried indignantly as DJ took the crayon he was using out of his hand.

"But I want it," the five-year-old protested.

"Ask nicely," Spencer called.

"Can I have that one, please?" DJ reluctantly asked.

"Yes you can," Henry replied handing it to her. Just then a doctor walked into the room.

"Family of Derek Morgan?" Spencer stood up and made his way to the doctor.

"I'm Spencer Reid-Morgan, Derek's my husband. How is he, Doctor?"

"Agent Morgan has a rather severe case of the flu. I'm happy to report that with medication and cooling packs we've been able to bring his fever down to 100 degrees. Much better then when he arrived here."

"When can I take him home?"

"Since we have him stabilized and his fevers gone down I don't think we need to admit him as long as he has someone to take care of him. If his fever spikes again and you can't get it to go back down or if his symptoms get worse I want you to bring him back in immediately, okay?" Spencer nodded as he took in the doctor's words.

"When will he be released?"

"I'll instruct the nurse to draw up his discharge papers, so I'd say in an hour or so. You can go sit with him if you'd like. Unfortunately, the room is small, so only a couple of you at a time," the doctor responded.

"That's fine, Spencer, you and the kids go first," Garcia said as she placed Nate on the ground at her feet. Smiling the other kids scrambled off their chairs to follow Spencer down the hall to see their father. Smiling Spencer began walking thankful that Derek was going to be okay after all.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n, here are the children's ages for this chapter. I may jump around from time to time in the story so not all the chapters will be in order.

Savanna Reid-Morgan 15 DJ and Nate Reid-Morgan 13 Jason Reid-Morgan 11.

Jack Hotchner, 18, Sara Hotchner 13.

Henry Jareau 15, Lisa Jareau 13. Read and review. A bit of time with the Jareau kids in the beginning of this chapter. -------------------------

"You had no right butting into my business!" Lisa yelled at her older brother as they made their way into their house after school slamming the door behind her.

"When I see you kissing a boy on the bus it becomes my business, Lis," he shot back.

"No it doesn't, Henry. I'm not a little girl anymore, stop trying to protect me."

"Hey, hey, what's going on here?" Will questioned walking into the living room.

"He started it," Lisa said. At the same time Henry said,

"She started it."

"I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it. Now tell me what's going on." Both teens opened their mouths preparing to tell their side of the story. "One at a time," their father said holding up a hand. "Lisa, you go first."

"He's bent out of shape just cause Nate Reid-Morgan kissed me on the bus on the way home from school. He stalked over to where we were sitting and made Nate move."

"Wow," Will breathed trying not to freak out at the fact that his baby girl had been kissed.

"I had my first kiss today, Daddy. It was amazing," the teenage girl breathed.

"I know, sweetie," Will responded trying to give a smile that didn't look mostly like a grimace.

"Henry?" Will prompted.

"She's to young to be kissing anyone, Dad. She's only 13 and that's way to young. Your just a baby," he said addressing his sister.

"I'm not a baby," she protested. "Besides, you kissed Becca Lynch when you were both 13," she reminded him.

"I'm a guy, that's different."

"You didn't just play the I'm a guy card, did you?" Lisa asked incredulously glaring at her older brother.

"Okay, that's enough you two. Henry, it's not your job to decide if your little sister is too young to do something. That's your mother and my job. Second of all Lisa, your brother was just looking out for you. Henry, she does make a good point you were 13 when you had your first kiss and the girl you kissed was also 13. Next time it happens if you can't deal with it in a mature way, by which I mean not commenting or making them move apart then I want you to ignore them, do I make myself clear?" Henry nodded sullenly.

"Yes, sir."

"Now, Lisa, next time when your brother is being overprotective, listen to what he has to say before getting angry. He is older and does have more experience then you. All he's trying to do is keep you from getting hurt," Will explained.

"I know," Lisa reluctantly admitted.

"Now both of you apologize and get up to your rooms and work on your homework until dinner." Turning to each other they quickly apologized before heading for their bedrooms leaving their dad standing in the middle of the living roomrunning the events of the last 15 minutes through his mind.

//If I didn't like Nate Reid-Morgan so much I'd kill him for kissing my baby girl.// Will thought as he walked back into the kitchen to work on dinner. He couldn't wait until JJ came home from work and he could fill her in on the events of the day. ---------------------

"She got her first kiss?" JJ whispered a smile crossing her face. Will nodded still trying to wrap his head around it.

"Yeah, Nate Reid-Morgan. He's lucky I like him," Will grumbled.

"Oh hush, you. Nate's a good guy. She's growing up so fast. They both are," JJ said whistfully.

"I know, JJ." Yawning JJ stretched as she got off the couch. It was late and both kids were upstairs in bed.

"Let's go to bed," she said grabbing her husband's hand.

"Sounds like a fine idea to me," He agreed standing and following her to the bottom of the stairs. ---------------------

"You kissed my best friend," DJ said. The twins were sitting on Nate's bed.

"You said that already, Deej," Nate replied.

"Well it's worth repeating. I mean why did you have to kiss my best friend?"

"Because I like her?" her twin answered.

"But what if things get awkward. What will that do to our friendship, mine and Lisa's I mean?" DJ clarified. "What about our relationship?" she added softly as an afterthought.

"Hey, look at me Donna Joanne," Nate requested. Noting her brother's use of her full name DJ lifted her eyes from where they were staring at her hands and met her brothers identical eyes.

"First of all, no matter what our relationship will always be okay. Secondly you and Lisa and I have been friends since childhood so I'm sure we'll all be fine no matter what happens," he said pulling his little siter into a hug. Standing outside their oldest son's room Derek and Reid smiled. Their kids fought just like all siblings, but when the chips were down they were always there for each other.

TBC?

A/n, should have more of the kids in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n, this chapter is for Jennie who requested it. I would have responded to you about your review, but you weren't logged in. Hope you enjoy. We're going back in time to when Morgan comes home from the hospital.

"Damn it, Spencer. Stop being such a mother hen," Morgan grumbled as his husband hovered by their bed.

"I'm not nother henning you, Derek. I'm taking care of you. It's time to take your temp again," he prompted sliding the thermometer across Morgan's forehead.

"What is it?" Morgan croaked.

"It's 99.9 so it's going down slowly. I made some soup, you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry, and my throat hurts too much to eat," Morgan complained.

"I know, which is why most of the cup is the broth. I have some of the noodles but mostly broth. Do I need to feed you like I feed the kids when they're sick?"

"No, I don't need to be fed," Morgan argued reaching for the mug and taking a tentative sip. He smiled in appreciation at his husband. He'd been in bed for the last day and a half and Reid had been caring for him. The kids were being kept at Garcia's so they wouldn't catch Morgan's flu. Spencer smiled when he saw that Morgan had finished the soup.

"See that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"No, it wasn't," Derek reluctantly admitted. The next day Morgan's fever spiked up to 100.9 but with a cool bath and some ibuprofen they were able to get it back down to 99.99. Sighing in exhaustion Reid climbed into bed after cleaning up and joined his husband in sleep. ---------------

It was later that night when Morgan woke up in a cold sweat. He threw off the covers and went into the bathroom to run a wash clother over his sweat soaked skin.

"Derek?" Spencer called when he realized his lover wasn't in bed anymore.

"I'm fine, pretty boy. I think my fever finally broke."

"Oh yeah?" Reid asked making his way into the bathroom, thermometer in hand.

"Yeah," Morgan answered.

"It's 98.6, back to normal," Spencer agreed, reading the display.

"Does that mean the kids can come home tomorrow?" Morgan begged.

"No, you need one day with no fever before they can come home," Spencer replied.

"Oh, okay," Derek mumbled. All though his kids drove him crazy he loved them and was missing them terribly.

"It's only one more day, babe. C'mon, let's go back to bed," Spencer soothed taking the older man's hand and guiding him back to their bed and pulled him under the covers following a moment later.

TBC?

A/n, Read and review. Sorry it's short, working on cleaning out the garage today.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n, Here are the ages. Savanna Reid-Morgan 20, DJ Reid-Morgan and Nate Reid-Morgan, 18, Jason Reid-Morgan, 16.

Henry Jareau 20, Lisa Jareau, 18

Jack Hotchner, 23, Sarah Hotchner, 16 Please read and review. P.S. Remember that not all the chapters are in age order or and chronological order, so just because something is mentioned that you don't recall happening, be patient, it will be written about eventually. Now, enough rambling from me, read and review! -----------------------

"Dad, can I go to the mall with DJ and Lisa? Vanna said she might meet us their for lunch since she's done with her term paper." Hotch raised his head as his daughter spoke. He was working on a case file. He was hoping to retire from the BAU soon, but not quite yet. "Sure, just be home by 6:30, okay? Call if your going to be late."

"I will, thanks, Dad. Bye, love you," she called kissing him quickly on the cheek before running out the door and climbing into her Ford Escort. --------------

"Where's Sarah going?" Emily asked her husband as she walked into their office.

"The mall, she's meeting the girls there," Hotch answered.

"Oh, okay. I can't wait until Jack is home on leave. I can't believe he's in the army. He could get killed," Emily said sadly. "Poor Savanna, I know it's not easy on her, having her boyfriend so far away and in danger," she lamented.

"I know, but Jack's a smart man and he'll be fine," Hotch soothed, taking his wife into his arms and kissing her tenderly. He couldn't believe they'd been married18 years. ---------------------

"C'mon, Sar, what gives?" Lisa prodded as the foursome walked through Target.

"Not here, can we get lunch and go back to your place, Vanna?" she requested staring anxiously at her brother's girlfriend.

"Sure we can, but what's wrong, hun?" Savanna questioned softly.

"I'll tell you when we're at your apartment," the 16-year-old answered as they got in line at Charlies Subs to order their lunch. ------------------

Fifteen minutes later found the four girls sitting in Savanna's apartment and just finishing their lunches.

"Now, c'mon, what's wrong?" DJ demanded. Sarah's eyes filled with tears and a couple slid down her cheek.

"Oh Sarah," DJ said hugging her friend. Reaching over to her end table, Savanna handed the crying girl some tissues.

"Just tell us, it can't be that bad," she urged.

"Oh, but it is," Sarah sniffled.

"Out with it, Sarah Elizabeth Hotchner," Lisa commanded.

"IthinkImightbepregnant," she blerted out all in one breath.

"Huh?" Lisa asked. Taking a deep breath, the youngest Hotchner repeated her sentence.

"I think I might be pregnant." Three pairs of wide eyes stared at her.

"Is it J-j-jasons?" Savanna stammered hardly able to believe that her 16-year-old baby brother might be a father soon. Wordlessly Sarah nodded.

"Does he know that there's a possibility that you might be pregnant?" DJ wondered.

"No, I didn't think there was any reason to worry him until I knew for sure," Sarah explained. The other girls nodded in understanding.

"Have you taken a test?" DJ asked.

"No, I've been to scared to buy one. Will you guys come with me to buy one, please?"

"So there's a chance it could be just your period being late or something," Lisa encouraged.

"I hope so," Sarah said softly.

"Let's go to Wallgreens, we'll take my car," Savanna instructed grabbing her keys and heading for the door the three younger girls following in her wake. --------------

The group that entered Wallgreens was a silent one. Each one was thinking about why they were there and what the consequences would be if the stick turned pink. Everyone's lives would be changed forever.

Reaching the aisle containing the pregnancy tests Sarah stared in shock at all the boxes on the shelves. She felt like the tests were mocking her.

"Which one should I get?" she whispered. Savanna scanned the shelves and pulled down one of the boxes.

"Here this one has three tests in it. It's an EPT one. It says the word pregnant or not pregnant and turns pink if you are and blue if you're not."

"Sure, sounds good," Sarah said. Just then a familiar voice rang out.

"Hello, 'Gumdrops, what brings you here?" Garcia called out as she came around the corner. Scrambling Savanna hid the pregnancy test behind her back.

"Um hi," they greeted.

"What are you girls up to?" Garcia questioned.

"Just out shopping, Mom. What are you doing?" Savanna questioned.

"Just picking up my birth control," Garcia answered. It was then that she noted the aisle the four young women were standing in. Her eyes widened as she stared from one girl to another. Savanna squirmed as her "mom" turned her gaze on her and noticed the box she was trying to hide.

"Savanna Grace?" Garcia whispered barely able to get the words out.

"It's not mine, I swear Mom," Savanna answered. Garcia nodded but stared doubtfully at her surrogate daughter.

"Then whose is it?" asked the computer tech.

"It's m-m-mine," Sara spoke up timidly as she burst into tears. Garcia stood in shock trying to wrap her mind around what she'd just heard.

"Does Jay know?" she asked just above a whisper.

"No, I wanted to be sure first. I'm so sorry, Aunt Penny," Sarah cried dissolving into uncontrollable sobbs.

"Oh, sweetie. Shh, it's okay, it's all going to be okay," Garcia soothed pulling the traumatized girl into her arms. "What do you say we go back to my place and you take the test then, how does that sound?"

"What if it's positive?" Sarah wondered shakily.

"We'll deal with that when we come to it. I just have a question, were you careful?"

"Yeah, we used a condom. It was our first time, and now we may have screwed up big time," the teen responded.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. We'll see what the test says first," she replied.

"We're all here for you no matter what," DJ assured her.

"Uncle Derek and Uncle Spencer will kill Jason. Oh no! Dad will be the worst," she cried as her eyes widened and she started to shake.

"It will all be okay in the end," Garcia said.

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked. The tech nodded hugging the girl once more before releasing her and handing her the box Savanna had been clutching in her hand.

"C'mon, let's go check out," Garcia said ushering the small group to the front. She couldn't believe that her baby boy could very well be a father in just a few months when he was still a kid himself. For everyone's sake she hoped those tests were negative, but she knew that if in fact Sarah was pregnant their family would stand behind them all the way.

TBC?

A/n, I know what an evil place to leave it, but I'm hoping this will get reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n, okay, time for readers opinions, please. Is it hard to read the chapters when they're not in age order even when I put the children's ages at the beginning? What I'm asking is, would you rather me delete this story and post them all in order? It would take sometime but I can do it if that's what people demand. Or is it okay if I post the chapters as they come to me as long as I list the kid's ages. Anyway, let's see if Sarah's pregnant. Read and review. --------------

"We have to wait three minutes," Lisa said, reading the back of the box. Nodding Garcia set her watch and they waited in silence. Sarah was pacing back and forth not looking at anyone and everyone else was sitting on the couch.

"Sit down, kiddo," Garcia urged. Nodding, the teen sank into a chair trying to breathe as normal as possible. Everyone jumped when Garcia's alarm went off signaling time was up. Slowly Sarah got to her feet and headed for the bathroom picking the three tests off the counter. Walking back into the living room she looked down at each stick in turn. A slow smile spread across her face and she blew out a relieved breath.

"They're all negative," she whispered. Everyone else blew out breaths of relief.

"I'm glad it's negative, but I think you should still talk to Jason. Let him know what could have been," Garcia said. "I'd like to tell you not to have sex at all, but I was a teenager once so I know how you feel, just, be careful."

"I will Aunt Pen, I've learned a lesson," Sara answered seriously.

"Maybe it's a good idea for you to get on birth control, just in case?" Garcia suggested.

"Hmm, maybe," Sarah mumbled.

"Talk to Emily, of course and see what she says," Garcia added.

"I will, but I'm scared, she'll be angry with me," the young girl answered.

"She'll understand she was your age once to," Garcia reminded her gently.

"I'm so glad you're not pregnant," Savanna said with a smile.

"Me, to," Sarah whispered.

"Okay, chicky's well now that's all over with what do you say we catch a movie?" DJ suggested.

"Thanks, but I think I want to get my car from the mall and head to Jason's to talk to him before I have to be home."

"Okay, that's fine," the girls responded in unison.

"I'll drop you off at the mall then the rest of us will head to the theatre," Savanna offered.

"Thanks I appreciate it," Sara said softly giving her first real smile of the afternoon. She was glad that everything had turned out okay, but she couldn't stop thinking about what could have been. ---------------------

"Knock, knock," she called as she knocked on the Reid-Morgan's screen door.

"Come on in," Derek called from the living room.

"Hey Uncle Derek," Sarah called as she opened the door and walked in.

"Hey there, kiddo. You okay, have you been crying?"

"I'm fine, is Jase home?"

"Yeah, he and Spence are playing chess in the kitchen. Go on in," Derek urged.

"Okay, thanks," answered the brunette as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Hey guys, how are two of my favorite guys?" Sarah teased. Tearing their glances from the chess board both guys zeroed in on the fact that the young girl had been crying. Immediately Jason jumped from his seat and hurried over to his girlfriend pulling her in for a hug.

"You okay, Sar?" he whispered in her ear. Wordlessly she nodded.

"Take a walk with me?" she requested.

"Dad, can I?" Jason asked addressing his father.

"Yeah, go ahead." Nodding Jason took her hand and they walked back through the house and out the front door. ---------------------------

"Where do you wanna go?"

"The park on the corner?"

"Sure, works for me. What's wrong, Sarah?"

"Let's talk at the park, please." Nodding Jason squeezed her smaller hand hoping to give her the support she so clearly needed. Reaching the park they headed for a picnic table and made themselves comfortable.

"You can start whenever you're ready," Jason said softly.

"I need to tell you something, but I need you to listen and not interrupt until I'm done, okay?" Sarah checked.

"I'm listening, sweetheart. I won't say anything until you're done."

"I'm late and I thought I might be pregnant so I told the girls when we were hanging out to day." She stopped and took a look at her boyfriend's face. His eyes were wide and he was staring at her in shock. "We went to Walgreens and had got the test when Aunt Pen came around the corner."

"My mom?" Jason choked out making a strangled noise of surprise. Sarah nodded. "Sorry, go on," he prompted.

"So I had to tell her because she saw it in Vanna's hands and I didn't want her to think it was Vanna's. We went back to her house and I took the three tests. They were all negative, but I thought you still needed to know. You needed to know what could have been. I'm going to talk to Mom about getting on birth control just in case we decide to have sex again. I'd like to think we won't, but…" she broke off.

"It's easy to get caught up in the moment," Jason finished for her. "Why didn't you tell me?" he questioned.

"I didn't figure there was any reason to worry you until I knew for sure," she admitted.

"I understand that, but anytime something that life changing happens again tell me, please. We're in this together, Sare-bear. I love you and you shouldn't have to go through something this scary alone," he chided gently. Tears of relief filled the young woman's eyes and slid down her cheeks.

"I love you Jason Reid-Morgan," she whispered leaning in for a kiss.

"I love you to, Sarah Hotchner," he replied returning the kiss and holding her until her sobbs ceased and she leant quietly against his chest.

"Well I guess I'd better go home and talk to Mom," she said slowly.

"Call me later?" Jason asked.

"I will," she answered as they stood up and walked hand-in-hand back to his house.

TBC?

A/n, please respond to my opinion question. It would be easiest for me to just put the kids ages at the beginning of the chapters but let me know what my reader's want.


	11. Chapter 11

A/n, kids ages are as follows. Savanna 16, DJ and Nate 14, Jason 12. Henry 16, Lisa 14. Jack, 19, and Sarah 12. Please read and review. --------------------

Spencer was folding the weeks laundry and sorting it into piles on a warm September day. Derek was in the backyard watering their flowers. He finished folding a jacket of Savanna's when he noticed something that had fallen out of the pocket. Bending down he picked it up and brought it to his eye level to examine it. His breath caught in his throat when he realized what he was holding in his hand was a joint. Just then the sound of Savanna's Toyoda Carola that they'd bought used for her 16th birthday pulling into the driveway alerted him to the fact that his kids were home. Taking a deep breath Spencer prepared himself to have a very serious talk with his oldest daughter. He knew Derek should be there but he was too stunned to call for him.

"Hi, Dad," the teens greeted as they walked into the house.

"Hey guys, DJ, Nate, Jase, go onup to your rooms, please. I need to talk to your sister alone. Giving Savanna curious looks the three younger children did what they were told.

"What's up, Dad?" Savanna wondered.

"This is what's up," Spencer answered holding out the joint. He saw his daughter's eyes widened.

"W-w-where did you find it?" she stammered.

"In your jacket pocket. Your not even going to deny the fact that it's yours?" The 16-year-old shook her head. "What are you doing with pot, young lady?"

"What do you think I'm doing with it?" she responded sarcastically.

"Don't get smart with me, Savanna Grace! Now tell me where you got it," Spencer demanded.

"From a friend she answered.

"Have you smoked it or did you just have the joint?"

"I've smoked it several times," Savanna admitted.

"What would make you want to smoke pot?" Spencer asked incredulously.

"I just wanted to try it. What's the big deal, Dad?"

"What's the big deal? What's the big deal, the big deal is that pot destroys your brain cells, and it impairs your judgement. It's dangerous and I thought you were smarter then to ever do it!" By this point he was shouting drawing Derek's attention. Quickly Derek made his way into the house and into the living room. Savanna and Spencer were standing face-to-face both of them looked angry.

"It's just pot it's not that harmful. It's not like I'm an addict, I can stop anytime I want," Savanna argued.

"That's what all addicts say. You shouldn't have started smoking it in the first place, damn it!" Spencer yelled slapping his hand against his thigh.

"Would someone tell me what's going on?" Derek requested.

"Our daughter is smoking pot, apparently. I found this in her jacket pocket," Spencer explained holding the joint out for his husband to see.

"I thought you were more responsible than that. Haven't your father and I taught you better?" Derek questioned.

"I don't know what the big deal is. Now can I have it back?" Savanna asked holding out her hand. "Absolutely not! Are you really that stupid? Do you think we'd give it back to you?" Spencer wondered. Derek saw the hurt flash across the young girls face when Spencer had called her stupid but it passed as quickly as it came. He knew that Spencer didn't really think Savanna was stupid, that he was just angry, but he knew he needed to try and stop this before either of them said something they'd regret.

"Spence, calm down," Derek tried, placing his hand on Spencer's arm.

"I can't calm down. Now it's pot, next week it might be cocaine, then something else. Where would it stop?" Spencer responded.

"I'd never do any of those things. I'd never get hooked on narcodics. Only junkies get hooked on narcodics. Those people are true addicts, right Dad?" she spat angrily. They'd told the kids about Reid's experience with Dilaudid in hopes that it would discourage any of them from experimenting with drugs. The room went completely silent at Savanna's words.

"Savanna Grace Reid-Morgan! You apologize this instant! You will not speak to your dad and I that way," Derek said sternley.

"I won't apologize for saying the truth. How does it feel to live with a recovering addict, Papa?" Morgan opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by Reid's quiet voice.

"That's enough. Your grounded for two months. The only time you'll leave the house is to go to school and to the drug and alcohol support group I work with where you will volunteer. Once the two months are up we'll discuss this again and see if we'll allow you out of our sight. No car for those two months either. You'll take the bus to school."

"But," she protested.

"No buts, now get upstairs this instant. I can't look at you right now. You've really disappointed me Savanna Grace," Reid finished in a tight voice. Glaring at her parents the 16-year-old stalked out of the room and stomped up the stairs slamming her door when she reached her room. -------------------------

Derek watched as Spencer absently rubbed along his elbow where he used to inject himself with the dilaudid. Spencer could feel the familiar ache that was always just below the surface. The dilaudid craving was making its presence known. It had been 18 years since his last shot of dilaudid but he could feel the need as strong today as he could that last time.

"Pretty Boy?" Derek called. Turning to Derek's voice Spencer stared unblinkingly at his husband.

"I uh, I," he stammered.

"You what?"

"I have to go. I'll be back soon," Spencer said searching for his keys.

"Where are you going?" Derek wondered.

"A meeting, I need to. Can you take care of things here?"

"Of course I can. You go. Are you going to be okay?" Derek asked reaching out and pulling his husband into his arms.

"Yeah I will be," Spencer gulped.

"You know I don't have any problems with the fact that you used to be an addict, don't you?" Derek assured. Spencer nodded as he moved away and after grabbing his keys made His way out of the house leaving Derek standing in the middle of their living room staring after him. --------------------

Stalking into the room she shared with her younger sister, Savanna flopped on to her bed and tried not to cry. She was so angry with her parents, but most of all she was angry with herself. She never wanted to disappoint her parents and she'd done just that. She couldn't get the disappointed look her dad had given her out of her head.

"What's with you? What did Dad want to talk to

you about?" DJ prodded.

"He found a joint of mine," she answered softly.

"You smoke pot?" DJ cried staring at her older sister. Savanna nodded silently.

"I can't believe you. How could you do such a thing? What kind of a role model are you for Nate and Jason and I? Your stupid and I can't believe you'd ever do something so irresponsible! I hate you, I wish you weren't my sister!" DJ yelled as she ran out of their room and down the stairs tears blinding her. DJ's harsh words ran on a continuous loop through Savanna's head as she curled up on her bed and cried. She cried until she drifted off to a fitful sleep.

TBC?

A/n, a different chapter I know, but one I felt that needed to be written. Don't worry everything will be resolved eventually. Please read and review.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n, please read and review. Thanks to those of you who have. -----------------

"What's going on?" Nate asked as he and Jason walked down the stairs after their older sister.

"Why is Vanna crying? Where's Dad?" Jason added.

"I don't know where Dad is, and Savanna is a selfish pot head who doesn't give a damn about anyone accept herself," DJ snarled as she stood at the bottom of the stairs glowering at the newcomers.

"Language, Donna Joanne," Derek reprimanded from his spot on the couch.

"Sorry, Papa," she mumbled.

"Savanna smoked pot?" Nate asked in disbelief.

"Why would she do that?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, son. I don't know," Derek answered sadly.

"Where's Dad?" DJ wondered.

"He's at a meeting. We're on our own for dinner. What do you guys wanna do?"

"I'm not hungry," she mumbled. The boys nodded in agreement.

"We'll just order a pizza," Derek said reaching for the phone. The three teens settled in the living room silently thinking about what they'd just learned. ---------------------

"My name is Spencer and I'm a recovering addict."

"What were you addicted to?" the sponsor asked from the back of the room.

"Dilaudid," he answered.

"How long have you been clean?" asked one of the people in the audience.

"It's been 18 years since."

"Why are you here after so long?" the sponsor questioned.

"I caught my daughter with pot tonight. She brought up the fact that I'm a recovering addict and all the memories and the dilaudid cravings came back."

"How did it make you feel when you found the pot?"

"I can't help but wonder where her father and I went wrong," Spencer whispered.

"Kids will be kids and it's not your fault," someone said. Spencer nodded as he made his way back to his seat feeling slightly calmer. He wasn't confident that it wasn't their fault one way or another but he wasn't quite as shaken as he was when he left the house. The meeting ended a little while later. Walking into the warm September evening he climbed into his car and decided he wasn't ready to go home yet so he started driving aimlessly. ------------------------

"Someone please tell your sister the pizza's here," Derek instructed.

"Not me," DJ answered immediately. Derek sighed he knew that DJ had every right to be angry but he hated it when his kids were fighting with each other.

"I'll do it," Jason said heading for the stairs. ------------------

"It's time for dinner, we ordered pizza," Jason called as he opened his sister's bedroom door.

"Not hungry," Savanna said her face pressed into her pillow.

"Okay, I'll tell Papa to save you some," her brother answered closing the door and heading back down the stairs. --------------------

Glancing at his watch, Derek frowned. It was 11:00 and Spencer had yet to come home. Logically he knew Spencer needed time to work through things but it didn't stop him from worrying. Deciding he wouldn't accomplish anything by sitting in the living room he drug himself up the stairs looking in on the kids one last time before heading to bed. His frown deepened when he saw DJ sleeping in her sleeping bag on the floor next to Nate and Jason's beds. Moving to Savanna's room his heart broke when he saw the tear tracks on her face. The 16-year-old was tossing and turning fitfully. Please let us get through this, he thought as he backed out of his daughter's room and walked dejectedly to his and Spencer's. He went through his nightly routine on auto pilot climbing into bed and falling into a fitful sleep of his own.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review.


	13. Chapter 13

A/n, thanks to those of you who have reviewed this story, keep it up. I'd also like to plug another story of mine called Daisy Petals. Please read and review it as well as the smutty chapters of the story. It would mean a lot to me if you'd read and review it. Now on with the story. -----------------------

Silence greeted Spencer as he walked into the house shortly after midnight. After locking up and making sure the coffee was set to brew tomorrow morning he headed to check on the ids then climb into bed with Derek hoping he wasn't already asleep because he desperately needed to talk . Reaching the boys room he took a moment to figure out what was different. A frown crossed his face when he saw DJ sleeping in her sleeping bag on the floor between her brother's beds. He wondered what had happened to cause her to sleep in here rather in her room. Glancing into his and Derek's home office he was happy to note that Derek had remembered to shut down their computers. Sometimes Derek forgot. Reaching Savanna's room which was across the hall from theirs he quietly opened the door and walked in. Noticing that the blanket had slipped down he walked over and pulled it back up covering the teen. That was when he saw the tear tracks on her face and his heart broke. 'I love you so much Savanna. Please god help us through this Spencer thought as he made his way slowly to his and Derek's bedroom. --------------------

Derek's eyes cracked open when he felt the bed dip.

"Spence?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah, it's me."

"When'd you get home?"

"About 10 minutes ago. Why's DJ sleeping with the boys?" Spencer wondered.

"She's angry with Savanna. They got into a fight. All the kids know what's going on. I guess she decided she'd rather sleep with Jason and Nate then in her own room," Derek explained.

Drawing a shaky breath, Spencer asked, "Where did we go wrong, Der? Didn't we teach them that drugs are bad for you? Where did I go wrong?" he finished on a sob. Rolling over on his side so he was facing Spencer Derek reached out and pulled the other man into his arms.

"We didn't do anything wrong. We've tried to stress the fact that drugs are bad. She's just rebelling we didn't screw up."

"Having a recovering addict for a father doesn't help. I'm such a failure. I let our baby girl down," Spencer argued as his voice broke and he started to cry. Tightening his hold on his husband, Derek spoke.

"Oh Spencer, your not a failure. She's just testing us, pushing the boundaries. It's going to be okay. It's all going to be okay." Spencer didn't respond, just continued to cry. Derek held him rocking back and forth whispering soothing words in the other man's ear until he finally drifted to sleep. Derek stayed awake a little while longer, but finally, he to drifted off. -----------------------

Making her way back from the bathroom Savanna stopped as she heard what sounded like crying coming from her parent's bedroom. It took a minute but she was finally able to determine it was in fact her dad crying. Tears of shame and regret filled the young girls eyes as she listened to her father's broken speech. Unable to listen anymore she walked into her room breaking into harsh sobs the moment she collapsed on to her bed. Just before she drifted off to sleep she said a prayer. "Dear God, I know I screwed up and what I did and said was wrong. I never meant to hurt Daddy so much. I wanna apologize but I don't know how. Please help me, thank you. Ae men."

TBC?

A/n, sorry for the shortness, but that's where the muse stopped. Please remember the other story I'm plugging. Please read and review this story and that one as well. It would mean a lot to me.


	14. Chapter 14

A/n, please read and review. Also, please read and review my story Daisy Petals. It's a story in the CSI section. Please encourage your friends to read it to. Now on with this one. Hope your liking the updates. The muse is on a roll. Your reviews make me smile. --------------------------------

"We have a case, women in Ohio are being tortured and left in creeks to be found," JJ introduced pressing the button on the remote that would bring up the pictures. It had been a month since Spencer had found the pot. Both Savanna and he had tried to apologize but couldn't seem to do it. Needless to say they were only speaking to each other when it was necessary. DJ had finally moved back into her room at the end of the first week but she was still refusing to talk to her sister.

"Wheels up in an hour," Hotch informed his team. -----------------------

"Dad, I can stay with Sarah I'm 19-years-old," Jack protested as he talked to his dad on the phone. He was calling to tell him that Jessica was going to come stay with them because they had a case.

"It's dangerous, Jack," Hotch responded.

"Is Emily with you?" the teen asked.

"Yeah, just a second. Emily," Hotch called as he saw her walk by his office.

"Yeah?"

"Jack wants to talk to you." Nodding she made her way to the office and reached for the phone.

"What's up, Jack?"

"Will you tell Dad that Sar and I don't need Aunt Jessie to come stay with us? I can take care of us."

Turning to Hotch, Emily said, "He's got a point, Aaron. He's a responsible adult and Jess could come to the house when he has night classes or Sarah could hang out at Derek and Reid's until Jack finishes for the evening and then he could pick her up. He's only got night classes on Tuesday. Garcia will be at Derek and Spencers," she finished. Hotch sighed he knew his wife and son were right, but he couldn't help but worry. Reaching out he put the phone on speaker.

"Fine, you can stay with your sister. I'll see if it's okay for her to go hang out at Derek and Reid's after school on Tuesday until you get out of class. There are rules, though. Always lock the door and don't answer it unless you know who it is."

"I know Dad, I'm not five," Jack grumbled.

"Jack," Hotch warned.

"Sorry," the teen replied.

"Apology accepted. Now for the rest of the rules. No parties, no drinking, and no people over at the house that we don't know. Do I make myself clear?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, Dad, crystal clear."

"Good, well we have to go, bye I love you, son."

"I love you both to, be careful," the young man reminded.

"We will, bye, sweetie," Emily said hanging up the phone. Dropping his head into his hands, Hotch sighed.

"What's wrong, Aaron?"

"They're growing up too fast," he replied. Emily smiled sympathetically as she patted his hand.

"Yeah, and we have to let them," she answered. "Now, come on, we have an unsub to catch," she said picking up her go bag and heading for the bullpen. -------------------------

"I feel bad that I'm going to miss Lisa's dance recital," JJ said as she talked to Will on the phone.

"She understands that you have to do your job. I'll have her call you tonight and she can tell you all about it," her husband promised.

"Thank you, tell the kids I love them and I'll be home as soon as I can," JJ requested.

"Of course I will. Be careful, JJ," Will implored.

"I will, I have to go, I love you, Will."

"I love you to, JJ, talk to you later." --------------------------------------

"Savanna's grounded; she goes to school and home, no where else. I'll need you to take her to the drug and alcohol addicts support group to volunteer on Tuesday and Thursday. She's not allowed to use the computer accept for homework and her cell phone is in our top dresser drawer."

"What did she do to get grounded from all that and why is she volunteering at the support group?" Garcia questioned. She and Reid were sitting in her office.

"I found pot in her jacket about a month ago," Spencer answered. Garcia gasped she couldn't believe it.

"You found pot? What did she say? Why didn't I know about this before?"

"She admitted it was hers then threw some accusations in my face," he answered evasively. "The cases were in the Virginia area as of late so we haven't needed you to stay with the kids. Sorry for not telling you before now."

"It's okay," she assured him.

"Okay, if you say so," he replied. Garcia nodded.

"What kind of accusations?" Garcia asked out of curiosity. Reid's face clouded with pain.

"Talk to me, baby cakes."

"I said this week it was pot next week it could be cocaine, then next week something else. I asked where it would stop then she said that she would never do stuff like that. Only junkies did that stuff and then she said right Dad?"

"She didn't," Garcia cried. Spencer nodded sadly.

"Then she had the galls to ask Derek how it felt to be with a recovering addict," Reid finished dejectedly. Garcia gulped as Reid's words hit home.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie." Reaching out she drew him into a hug and rubbed his back.

"I'll talk to her and see what I can do if you want?"

"Thank you, I'd like that," he responded.

"Then considerate done."

"Oh, and one more thing, DJ and her aren't talking. The boys are angry but they're just dealing with it by not talking about it. DJ is venting to anyone who will listen but refuses to talk to Savanna."

"Have you tried apologizing for how you reacted and what you said?" Garcia asked.

"How'd you know I said something I didn't mean to?" Reid wondered.

"Everyone does in a fight," she explained.

"I've tried to apologize and so has Savanna, but neither of us seem to be able to. I just want that little girl back whose biggest worry was having a boy push her down and call her picture stupid," he lamented.

"Unfortunately, that can't happen, but you two will work this out, I promise. Just give it time." Just then someone knocked on the door.

"It's time to go, Spencer," Derek said entering Garcia's office.

"Okay, I'm ready," Reid said pulling out of the hug.

"I'll get in touch with you once I talk to her," Garcia promised.

"Thanks, Garcia," he said giving her a shaky smile as he turned and followed Derek down the hall. What have you gotten your self into Savanna, Garcia thought as she turned to her computer to prepare for whatever the team asked her to do. -----------------------------------

"Hey can we talk, Vanna?" Garcia asked as she joined the young woman on the couch.

"Sure, I guess."

"You finished your homework?"

"Yeah, almost. I need to look up and print an article about George Washington so I can read it and write a summary about it for school, but you have to watch me cause I'm grounded," she explained lowly.

"I'll help you then we can talk, how does that sound?" Savanna nodded and walked over to the computer in the living room that the kids were allowed to use. Fifteen minutes later the article was safely printed and the summary was written and tucked in Savanna's backpack.

"Okay, time to talk," Garcia said.

"Are you going to yell at me about the pot Dad found to?"

"I don't want to yell at you. I'll admit, I'm not happy to hear that you smoked pot but I'm not going to yell at you. I think your father's did enough of that and I think you've beaten yourself up about it enough. Just answer me one thing, have you smoked it since and do you ever plan to again?"

"No, I haven't and no I don't. I'm sorry I smoked it in the first place. I just wanted to be cool and a friend of mine offered it to me. I didn't want to look like a wimp or a goody two-shoes so I did it. I know it was wrong and I know what I said to Daddy and Papa was wrong but they made me so angry. Part of me wants to apologize but part of me is still really angry. Dad called me stupid. That really hurt," she admitted as tears filled her eyes.

"He didn't mean it, he was angry just like you," Garcia answered pulling her daughter into a hug.

"I know, but it still hurts," Savanna cried.

"Is that all that's bothering you?" Garcia prompted.

"DJ hates me. What kind of a sister am I? I'm supposed to set an example for my siblings; the only thing I'm teaching them is how to screw up. I'm such a screw up," Savanna declared.

"Hey, listen to me! Your. Not. A. screw. up. You made a mistake," Garcia argued.

"A big one," Savanna sniffled.

"Yes it was a big one, but you can fix this. Talk to your sister, then when your parents come home, talk to them. Talk to the boys as well. I'm sure they're just as hurt and confused even though they aren't showing it like DJ is."

"Your right, thanks, Mom. I love you," Savanna said hugging the tech tightly.

"I love you to, kiddo. Why don't you go on up and talk to your sister while I fix dinner."

"Okay, I will thanks again."

"You're welcome, now go."

"Yes, ma'am," Savanna said with the first smile she'd given in a month. --------------------------------------

"Hey Deej, can we talk, please?" Savanna asked as she settled on her bed. DJ glared at her sister as she turned her face to the wall from where she was sitting on her own bed.

"I have nothing to say to you," she spat.

"I do, so will you listen, please?"

"Fine, whatever."

"I'm sorry that I smoked the pot. I just wanted to be cool. If I'd known what it was going to do to the family I wouldn't have done it. I'll understand if you still hate me, but I'm sorry. I know I'm not the best role model but I've hoped you learned what a bad idea it is to smoke pot," her sister finished.

"I don't hate you, I was just really angry. I mean I look up to you Savanna, and then you go and do something stupid like that. What am I supposed to think?" DJ questioned.

"Yeah, I know, and I've got a lot of apologizing to do but I wanted to start with you."

"I'll accept your apology, but on one condition," the younger girl replied.

"What's that?"

"That you promise me that you'll never smoke pot again."

"I promise, I'll never touch the stuff again," Savanna swore holding out her arms. Nodding in satisfaction DJ ran to her sister and the two hugged tightly.

"We'll forgive you as long as you make us the same promise," Jason said as he and Nate walked into the room.

"Eavesdropping again?" Savanna reprimanded them. The boys nodded guiltily as they stared at their feet.

"It's okay, I'll forgive you this time. And yes, I promise you as well."

"Then apology accepted," the boys answered in unison as they walked over and joined the group hug. Garcia smiled from the hallway. At least all the kids were okay again. Now if only Savanna and the guys could make up things would be back to normal, or what passed as normal in their crazy mixed-up family.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review.


	15. Chapter 15

The nausea and the pounding headache drug Savanna from a sound sleep two weeks later. The team was still in Ohio trying to catch the unsub. They had had several leads, but they all ended in dead ends. Jumping from her bed she ran to the bathroom where she threw up into the toilet. Once she was done she flushed the toilet and tried to stand, but was too weak and dizzy to do so. Spots danced before her eyes and she let herself fall to the floor. Whimpering in pain she curled up on the floor next to the toilet. The feeling of the cool tile against her face provided a slight bit of relief from the migraine waging war in her head. -----------------------------

Yawning widely DJ reached over and slapped at the alarm on her bedside table silencing it. That was when she noticed that her sister's alarm was still going off. Savanna's alarm was set 10 minutes earlier then hers. It was a safety net the girls had established in case they managed to sleep through Savanna's alarm which happened a lot.

"Time to get up, Sav," DJ called sleepily. She frowned when she didn't hear any grumbling or movement from her older sister's bed. Climbing out of bed she flicked on the light and took in her sister's empty but slept in bed. Maybe she's downstairs already and forgot to turn off her alarm, she thought. Turning off the beeping device DJ walked into the hall and headed for the bathroom to grab a quick shower. Opening the door that was closed for some reason she flicked on the light. A whimper of pain from the floor caught her attention.

"Light off, please," Savanna whimpered as she lurched up and turned to the toilet just in time to throw up. Nodding DJ quickly turned off the light and joined her sister on the bathroom floor rubbing her back. When she was done throwing up the older girl curled back in on herself.

"Migraine?" DJ questioned softly.

"MMM," Savanna murmured.

"How long have you been in here?"

"Dunno, timesit?"

"Its 6:00," DJ answered.

"Bout an hour, then," Savanna answered in a whisper.

"I'll go get Mom and we'll get you back to bed," DJ said kindly as she got off the floor and headed to find her mom. -------------------

"What did you do with my football uniform, Nate?" Jason yelled as he tore his side of the room apart looking for it. Jason played on the JV football team for their middle school. It was a great source of amusement for the family that of the two boys, Jason, who was Spencer's biological son was more athletic then Nate who was Derek's considering that of the two of them, Derek was the athlete.

"I didn't take it, man. It's on the foot of your bed where it always is," his brother protested back. A knock on the door stopped their argument.

"What!" Jason yelled.

"Stop yelling, Savanna's got a migraine," DJ hissed glaring at her brothers.

"Oops, tell her we're sorry," Jason requested.

"I will any idea where Mom is? She's not in the living room.

"I'm right here, what do you need?" Garcia asked as she came out of the boy's home office. She'd brought her laptop and was playing a game. All three kids jumped and Garcia laughed.

"Sav's got a migraine. She's lying on the bathroom floor. From the looks of things, it looks like a bad one," DJ explained.

"Poor baby, will you help me get her back to bed before you get ready for school?"

"Sure, Mom." The two women made there way back into the bathroom to find the 16-year-old leaning against the wall her eyes tightly closed.

"Do you think you can stand?" Garcia whispered.

"Think so," Savanna whispered.

"Okay, we're each going to take a hand and help you up. Savanna nodded slightly after which she winced in pain.

"Bad idea," she said with a tiny smile as they helped her to her feet and walked her back to her bed. Grabbing their trash can, DJ placed it by the head of Savanna's bed.

"Just in case," she explained.

"I'll call the school then I'll call the guys to let them know your staying home today," Garcia said exiting the room.

"I have to get ready for school, do you need anything? Maybe some Excedrin?" DJ asked.

"Sure, maybe some toast and some juice along with the Excedrin? I tried taking it on an empty stomach before, not a good idea," Savanna answered with a grimace.

"I'll bring it up as soon as I can," DJ said as she left the room. Fifteen minutes later Savanna had eaten the toast and taken the meds. Now she just hoped they'd kick in soon so the migraine would go away. ---------------------

"Good morning, McKinley High School, this is Mara, how may I help you?"

"Um, yes, I'm calling to inform you that Savanna Reid-Morgan is sick and won't be at school today."

"Thank you for calling, I will be sure to inform Ms. Reid-Morgan's teachers, have a good day."

"You two, good bye." After calling the school she dialed Morgan's phone. She got his voicemail so she just left a message.

"Hey there, hot stuff. Vanna's got a migraine and had a pretty rough night from the looks of it so she's staying home today. Call me if you have questions. Talk to you later." Five minutes later her phone rang. She saw Derek, cell flash on the screen.

"Hey there, hot stuff."

"Hey there, baby girl, Savanna's sick?"

"Yeah, she's got a migraine. Deej found her on the bathroom floor when she woke up this morning. She's thrown up at least twice this morning. Do you want to talk to her?"

"Sure if she's up to it."

"Okay, hold on. Nate," Garcia called as she saw the young man walk through the living room.

"Yeah?" he asked walking over to her.

"It's your dad; will you take the phone up to your sister?" Nodding he reached for the phone and placed it to his ear.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey there, kiddo," Derek replied.

"Are you and Dad coming home soon, Papa?" Nate asked hopefully.

"I hope so, Nate, I hope so. How are things there?"

"They're going okay. Much better the last couple of weeks now that DJ and Vanna made up. Have her and Dad made up yet?"

"They've talked a bit, but they still have a lot of talking left to do."

"Mmm," Nate replied softly as he opened the door to his sister's bedroom.

"Savanna, it's Papa, he wants to talk to you."

"Mmm, kay," she whispered as she shifted and reached for the phone.

"Hi, Papa."

"Hi, sweetheart. Your mom says you're not feeling well?" After the day when she was five and she told Garcia she wanted to call her mom, Derek and Spencer had started referring to Garcia as her mom as well.

"Yeah, I've got a migraine." Derek winced in sympathy. He got them and he knew how painful and debilitating they were.

"Did you take Excedrin?" She nodded before remembering he couldn't see her.

"Yeah and I ate some toast."

"Okay, well take it easy today and I hope you feel better. I have to go, Hotch needs me."

"Okay, I love you, Papa, oh and Papa?"

"What is it, Vanna?"

"Tell Dad I love him to, and be careful, okay?"

"I will, and we're always careful, sweetie."

"I know, but be extra careful today. I have a bad feeling," she admitted softly.

"I'm sure it's nothing, but I promise we'll be extra careful. Talk to you later, kiddo," Derek responded.

"Bye," Savanna said as she hung up the phone and placed it on her bed side table knowing her mom would come and get it before she left. Thirty minutes later the other kids had left for school and Garcia had left for the BAU, and the house was finally silent allowing her to finally drift back off to sleep. The pain in her head had lessoned slightly and she hoped it would continue to do so. ----------------------------

A few hours had gone by and the young woman was glad to note that the intense throbbing in her head had lessoned to a dull thud. She still had a headache, but she felt like she could move without causing herself pain. Slowly she got to her feet. Just then her stomach grumbled letting her know of its hunger. Smiling slightly she made her way to the kitchen. Deciding it would be a good idea to eat something bland she made some ramen and settled in the living room to watch some TV as she ate. Settling on some random talk show, Savanna made herself comfortable on the couch eating her ramen. She was only half paying attention to the show when a familiar voice grabbed her attention. Looking up she saw that her Aunt JJ was breaking in to do a press conference, scanning the surroundings she saw the rest of the team including her parents standing behind JJ. Reaching for the remote she turned up the volume, wanting to hear what JJ had to say. ------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in Ohio with the rest of the team.

"Garcia's sure she's going to be fine?" Reid confirmed as they settled in the conference room.

"Yeah, she's got a migraine, but she'll be fine," Derek assured him.

"Okay, let's go over what we've got one more time," Hotch said as he took his seat. They spent the next few hours going through the evidence as well as the profile they had constructed.

"I think it's time for another press conference," Rossi stated.

"I think Rossi's right. Maybe it'll draw the unsub out and we'll catch him so we can go home," Emily interjected.

"Em's right," Morgan agreed.

"Okay, JJ, get ready to give a press conference in half an hour," Hotch instructed.

"You got it, Hotch."

"Call Garcia to see if she's dug anything up regarding our profile," Rossi suggested. Nodding Reid pulled out his phone and called the computer tech putting it on speaker for everyone to hear. ----------------

"You've called the office of all knowing Penelope Garcia, how may I be of service to my super agents?"

"What have you got, Garcia?" Emily asked.

"After cross referencing the list you gave me with any known associates of the victims, I finally found one that is linked to all six victims," she announced.

"Who is it, and what's the connection?" Hotch asked.

"Well, Bossman, the one person all six victims have in common is…" Garcia paused for affect.

"Garcia," Morgan protested.

"The man is 34-year-old Luke Lawson, the minister of the New Hope Church."

"How does that time him with all six victims? None of them attended the same church," JJ wondered.

"No, but they all participated in an interfaith conference where Mr. Lawson was a speaker," she explained. "I have a picture of him; I'm sending it to your phones now." A few seconds later the team's phones beeped.

"Good work, Garcia. Okay, JJ, let's get this information out to the public," Hotch demanded. Nodding JJ stood and left the room to prepare for the press conference. Little did any of them know what was in store for them at that press conference. --------------------

Back in Virginia, Savanna watched as JJ spoke.

"We're looking for this man. Luke Lawson. He's 34-years-old, approximately 6'2" 165 Lbs." A picture of the man flashed across the screen. "He's to be considered armed and dangerous. If you see him, do not approach him. Either call your local police department or the FBI tip line. He's wanted in the deaths of six victims," she informed the reporters. "Does anyone have any questions?" JJ asked into the microphone. Everyone started talking at once. Reporters shouted their questions at JJ in quick succession. The media liaison had just opened her mouth to answer a question when Savanna caught a flash of something before two loud pops were heard and she saw everyone hit the ground taking cover. The teen watched in horror as Hotch, Rossi, and Emily rose to their feet and drew there weapons as they took off after the man fleeing the press conference. Her gaze zeroed in on JJ who was on her knees a terrified and distraught look on her face. She looked for her parent's and her heart sank when she saw them lying motionless next to the media liaison. Grabbing the phone on the table next to her she dialed Garcia's office needing to know anything she knew that instant. She couldn't help but think the worst but pray she was wrong.

TBC?

A/n read and review. You know you want to. Reviews mean you find out if the dynamic duo is okay.


	16. Chapter 16

"Garcia," came a shaky voice.

"What's going on, Mom? Are they okay?" Savanna cried shrilly.

"Vanna?"

"Yes, I saw the press conference are they okay?"

"I don't know, I'm trying to get a hold of someone. No one is answering their phones," Garcia answered. Both women flinched when they heard a gunshot off screen.

"Suspect apprehended, repeat the suspect is in custody. JJ, can you hear me?" came Hotch's voice over the radio. The cameras had left the conference so Savanna could no longer hear the dialogue.

"Copy that, Hotch."

"We're on our way back to you, how are the guys?" Emily asked.

"I wanna know to, I've got Vanna on the phone. She saw the press conference," Garcia added.

"Conference us all together including Savanna," Hotch instructed.

"Yes, sir," Garcia said. "I'm going to conference you with the team," she said addressing Savanna.

"O...kay," the young girl replied through her tears.

"We're all together now," Garcia announced a moment later.

"How are Daddy and Papa, Aunt JJ? Are they okay? Please tell me," Savanna begged. She was near hysterics and could hardly talk for her sobbing.

"Calm down, sweetie. They'll both be okay. Spencer was shot in the arm and Derek was shot in the shoulder."

"Medics are here," Rossi called.

"I s-s-saw the gun as he raised it," the teen stuttered. "I need to see them," she declared.

"I'll get us a flite to Ohio as soon as I can then I'llpick up the kids from school and you and we'll head out," Garcia promised.

"Okay, see you soon, Mom," Savanna said hanging up the phone jumping off the couch and hurrying to get dressed and pack bags for her and her siblings. Normally her brothers threw a fit when she was in their room but this was an emergency and she knew they'd understand. -------------------------------------

Three hours later found Garcia and the four children running through the hospital halls searching for someone they knew. Catching sight of JJ's blonde hair they backtracked and ran into the ER waiting room.

"What's going on how are they?" Garcia panted out of breath.

"Reid's fine, the bullet just grazed him. Morgan's getting stitches but the wound isn't too bad. He'll be out of work for a week or so," Rossi answered.

"Where's Dad?" Nate asked.

"Sitting with Morgan," JJ responded.

"He wanted one of us to tell him when you guys got here," Hotch said.

"I'll do it," Emily offered standing up. -----------------------

"Pen and the kids are here," Emily informed the two men entering the room where Morgan was being stitched up in.

"Savanna okay?" Reid questioned.

"Huh? You mean her migraine?" Morgan asked in confusion. The female agent shook her head. She'd forgotten that Reid had regained consciousness just as Garcia was hanging up and she'd said that Savanna had seen what happened. Morgan didn't regain consciousness until they reached the hospital.

"She's shaken but okay," Emily answered Reid's question.

Turning to Morgan, she said, "Vanna saw the press confrence."

"Can they come in?" Morgan addressed the doctor at the head of his bed.

"If you ly still and let me work," he insisted. Morgan nodded his head.

"I'll bring them in," Emily said walking out and calling for the four kids.

"Come with us, Mom," Jason said grabbing Garcia's hand.

"Right behind you," Garcia said with a soft smile. -------------------

Both men smiled when they saw the group of people walking in. Simultaneously they took note of the fact that Savanna was hanging back.

"Savanna?" Reid questioned softly.

"D-d-daddy?" she responded shakily. Spencer held out his arms in a silent invitation. Rushing across the room she hugged him careful of the bandage on his left arm. Turning she leaned over and placed a kiss on Morgan's cheek making sure to stay out of the doctor's way.

"I'm finished, I'll fill out a script for pain killers then I'll release you," the doctor said.

"When can we go home? We'll be riding on the team jet," Morgan said.

"Stay at the hotel tonight then you can go home tomorrow morning assuming your feeling fine," the doctor replied.

"Thank you," Spencer said with a smile.

"Your quite welcome, I'll be back with your script and your discharge papers in just a bit," the doctor informed the small group. Both men nodded as they stared at their children glad to know they still had time with them.

TBC?

A/n, thanks to those of you who reviewed. Please continue to read and review. Also, please read and review my story Daisy Petals. I needed to know if people who are reading that story want Nick and his wife to have a boy or a girl and what you want their first and middle name to be.


	17. Chapter 17

A/n, I don't like to beg for reviews, but this has been a challenging weekend for me so I'd like to stress how happy it would make me if people would review my story Daisy Petals. I need suggestions as to if you want the baby to be a boy or a girl and I need first and middle names. Here's the link to the story.

.net/s/5702030/1/Daisy_Petals

Also, please read and review this story, thank you. -------------------------------

"After talking to Garcia your dad and I talked and we think it would be okay to lift your sentencing by a week. How would you feel about being ungrounded today instead of a week from now?" Spencer asked as the three of them sat in their living room. A week had gone by since the guys had been shot and they were both healing nicely.

"Yeah, I'd like that," she answered softly.

"Okay, then it's settled you're no longer grounded," Derek said reaching in his pocket and pulling out her cell phone and car keys. Savanna reached out and took them.

"Any plans on where you're going first now that you're off restriction?" Spencer wondered.

"The support group. I'm picking up a shift," Savanna answered.

"You don't have to go there anymore if you don't want to," he reminded her.

"I know I don't, Dad, but I want to. Volunteering there has taught me something."

"What has it taught you, sweetie?" Derek asked.

"How much drugs can tear a family apart," she answered as she started to cry. Wrapping their arms around their crying daughter the two men began to rock back and forth while exchanging worried looks.

"What is it, Vanna?" Reid wondered softly.

"You were right Papa, I am stupid," she hiccupped.

"What?" Spencer responded confused. He wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"That night, you called me stupid, I am stupid. Only someone stupid would do drugs," the teenager explained brokenly. Derek saw the pain flash across Spencer's face when he remembered the part of the fight Savanna was talking about.

"Oh, honey, I never meant that. You're not stupid; you're just a kid testing the limits. I'm so sorry I called you stupid. You're not stupid, you're very smart," Spencer said soothingly. At that Savanna began to cry harder causing her parents to become alarmed.

"What's really bothering you, Savanna?" Derek questioned.

"I want you two to trust me again," she sniffled.

"You've proven that we can trust you again, and we do," her father assured her. Giving Reid a look he frowned, they both knew that wasn't all, but they also knew they needed to give the 16-year-old a chance to get it out at her own pace.

"I'm glad you trust me, but do you know what I want most of all?" Both guys shook their heads. Lifting her head from where she had it resting on Derek's chest she stared into Spencer's brown eyes. Spencer wanted to pull away due to the raw pain he saw in his baby girl's eyes, but he didn't. "What I want most of all is to be your 'Vanna Bug again and I want you to love me," she answered just above a whisper before bursting into harsh sobs that shook her slender frame. Tears filled both guys' eyes and started to run down their faces.

"Oh, Vanna Bug, c'mere," Spencer whispered pulling her into his arms and on to his lap. He hadn't held her like this since she was nine or so. "Of course you're still my Vanna Bug and of course I still love you. What made you think that you weren't and I didn't love you?"

"You've only called me Savanna since that night. Not even just Vanna, I thought you didn't love me anymore," she explained. Spencer thought back and he realized she was right that he'd only called her Savanna. It wasn't a conscious thought and he had no idea what his daughter had been thinking and feeling as a result of that.

"I'll admit I was disappointed in you, but I could never stop loving you, you hear me?" Spencer asked tilting her chin so they were looking into each others eyes.

"Yes, Daddy, I love you," she cried throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"I love you to' Vanna Bug, I love you to."

TBC?

A/n, short I know, but it seemed like a nice place to break. Please R/R!


	18. Chapter 18

A/n, please read and review. Here are the children's ages for this chapter. Savanna Reid-Morgan 11, DJ Reid-Morgan 9, Nate Reid-Morgan 9, and Jason Reid-Morgan 7.

Henry Jareau, 11, and Lisa Jareau 9.

Jack Hotchner, 14, and Sarah Hotchner 7. On with the story, read and review. -------------------

The team was in Tulsa Oklahoma on a case. They'd been chasing this unsub for nearly a week and they were all getting tired. They were all staring at the board trying to figure out where to go next when the detective working the case ran in.

"We've got him. Someone called the tip line. He's at a warehouse on 95th street." Jumping up everyone ran out after the detective eager to catch this guy and head home. -------------------

"Dobson freeze FBI!" Morgan shouted as he caught sight of their unsub. He was running trying to escape. They continued to chase the unsub. Hotch was gaining on him until he reached the fire escape outside. That was when the unsub took a flying leap and grabbed on to the rungs of the ladder as he went. Throwing caution to the wind Hotch launched himself onto the fire escape then flew after the unsub. Eventually he caught up to him and grabbed him. Reacting on instinct Dobson swung his fist knocking Hotch back into the fire escape. They continued fighting for control. All of a sudden there was a sickening screech and the ladder gave way both men still on it. They could hear the cries of Emily and JJ as they fell. Thankfully they were only a few feet from the ground so there were no major injuries when the two of them impacted the ground. Managing to land on top of the unsub Hotch yanked his hands behind his back and slapped the cuffs on him. Morgan and the police were there in an instant dragging the man to his feet and checking on Hotch. The rest of the team was right behind them.

"You okay, Hotch?" Morgan checked. The unit chief nodded his head still trying to catch his breath.

"I'm fine, just a bit winded," he responded wincing as the pain in his back from being thrown back into the fire escape made itself known. Glancing at Emily he could see the thin line her lips were pulled into. That was never a good sign. Hotch gulped he knew Emily was pissed. He would surely hear it when they got home. The other guys gave him sympathetic looks when they noticed the daggers that Emily was shooting her husband.

"We'll debrief on the plane," Hotch instructed walking off trying not to wince in pain as he did so. --------------------------

Arriving home Aaron and Emily were civil to each other but Emily only spoke to him when it was necessary.

"I'm going to bed," she said as they met in the hall outside their daughter's bedroom.

"I'll be in in a minute. I'm going to tell the kids goodnight." Nodding stiffly Emily walked into their bedroom closing the door behind her. ----------------

A smile crossed Hotch's face when he walked into Sarah's room. She was curled up under the covers which were pulled up to her chin.

"Mama tuck you in?"

"Yep, will you read me a bedtime story, Daddy?" she begged. Looking at his watch he noted the time.

"Not tonight, kiddo. It's past your bedtime. I'll read you two tomorrow night how does that sound?"

"Okay, night I love you, Daddy."

"I love you to, Sarah. Sleep well," Aaron responded leaning down and hugging the little girl who was a carbon copy of her mother. Releasing her he pulled the covers back up and walked out shutting off the light then closing the door almost all the way. Next he walked to Jack's door and knocked.

"Come in," Jack called.

"Hey, it's late, one more chapter then lights out, okay?"

"Sure Dad," the teen answered. "Hey Dad?"

"Yes?"

"What did you do to piss Emily off?"

"What makes you think Emily's mad at me?" Hotch wondered.

"Besides the fact that she only spoke to you when it was necessary? The daggers she was shooting you all through dinner," his son explained.

"I kind of went after an unsub today and the fire escape we were on gave way."

"Are you okay?" Jack asked immediately worry creasing his face.

"Sore but okay," his father was quick to reasure.

"That's good, well I guess you'd better go face Em, night, Dad."

"Night, son, sleep well," Hotch responded hugging his son quickly before taking a deep breath and heading into their bedroom to face Emily's wrath. ------------------------

He went through his nightly routine on auto pilot. Drying his hands on the towel in the bathroom he took one last look in the mirror before opening the door and heading for his side of the bed. Emily waited until he was settled in bed to speak.

"What the hell were you thinking Aaron Hotchner?"

"I was doing my job."

"Your job includes throwing yourself down a fire escape?" she responded incredulously.

"My job, our job, is to catch the unsub by any means possible. Maybe I shouldn't have rushed down the fire escape, but what choice did I have?"

"I know we needed to catch Dobson, but you just threw caution to the wind. You could have been killed. You have a family Aaron, remember your children?"

"Of course I remember my family. That's why I do this job. That's why we both do this job." Hotch sighed as he stared at his wife and the tears he saw shimmering in her eyes. He opened his mouth starting to speak but stopped.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm not the only one who risks my life. We all do, it's part of the job. The compound in Colorado?" he prompted.

"You didn't just throw that in my face! I did that to protect Reid! I can't believe your bringing that up," Emily yelled as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Aaron asked.

"I'm sleeping in the guestroom," she replied yanking open the door.

"Emily, c'mon, calm down. Let's talk about this," Aaron begged.

"Calm down? Calm down? Are you kidding me? I can't talk to you right now," she exclaimed before stalking out slamming their door behind them. She winced as she heard the sound bounce off the walls. Stalking to the guestroom she made sure to close that door a bit more quietly. Sinking on to the bed she let the tears fall down her cheeks. Curling up under the covers she cried herself to sleep unaware of the small brown haired girl padding down the hall clearly scared. --------------------

Opening her big brother's bedroom door, Sarah tiptoed across the carpet until she reached Jack's bed. Reaching out she shook his shoulder.

"J-j-jack?" she stammered through her tears. The sound of his little sister's scared and tearful voice drug Jack from the sleep he'd fallen into.

"What is it Sar?"

"Mommy and Daddy was yelling at each other," she explained.

"They were yelling," Jack corrected sleepily.

"They were yelling at each other. Then Mommy said she was gonna sleep in the guestroom and slammed the door to their bedroom. It was scarey," she explained as her bottom lip quivered and tears started to spill over. Nothing broke Jack's heart more then to see his baby sister cry. Sitting up he held out his arms.

"Hey c'mere, Sarah," he said softly. Sniffling the little girl threw herself into Jack's arms and continued crying.

"Can I s-s-sleep with you, please?" Sarah whispered against her brother's shoulder.

"Sure you can," Jack answered scooting over making room for his sister. Snuggling down against him Sarah let her eyes close but they popped open when a question ran through her mind.

"Hey Jack?"

"MMM?"

"Are Mommy and Daddy gonna get a divorce?" she asked anxiously.

"No, of course not. They just had a fight. You and I fight sometimes but we're still brother and sister, aren't we?"

"Yeah, but Katie's mommy and daddy fight to and she told me they're getting a divorce. I don't want them to get a divorce. Then Daddy will go away."

"Listen to me, Sarah. Emily and Dad aren't going to get a divorce. I promise you. Now let's go to sleep."

"Okay, night Jack, I love you."

"I love you to Sar," Jack responded as he wrapped his arms around his little sister trying to help ease her fears.

TBC?

A/n, read and review, please. Don't worry, everything will be fixed in the next chapter, I promise.


	19. Chapter 19

Waking up Emily was briefly disoriented. Taking in her surroundings she finally recognized the guestroom at her and Hotch's house. The memories of their fight flooded her mind. She knew they needed to talk and sort it out. She just hoped they could do so this morning and not spend the entire day angry with each other. Getting out of bed she headed to wake Sarah for school. Emily's heart jumped into her throat when she noticed that her daughter's bed was empty. Turning she glanced into the bath room, no Sarah. Running downstairs she looked in the living room and kitchen just in case the little girl had gotten up on her own. Rushing back up the stairs she began calling for Aaron. There fight be damned she couldn't find their daughter.

"Aaron! Aaron!" she nearly shouted.

"Emily, what is it?" Hotch asked walking into the hall having been woken by his wifes panicked voice.

"She's missing, Sarah's missing. I can't find her anywhere."

"What do you mean she's missing?" Hotch stuttered.

"Just what I said. I've looked in her room, the bathroom, downstairs. Everywhere, she's not here," Emily cried nearly in hysterics.

"Take a deep breath, Em. I'm sure she's around here somewhere," he soothed.

"I can't find her!" the mother cried tears filling her eyes. Just then Jack's door opened and he stuck his head out.

"Emily, Dad?"

"Not now, Jack, your sister's missing," Emily answered.

"No she's not," the teen replied.

"What do you mean no she's not?" Hotch prompted. Sighing Jack walked into the hallway closing the door behind him before he spoke. --------------------

"She's sleeping with me."

"Why is she doing that?" Emily questioned.

"She heard the two of you fighting last night and it scared her," Jack reluctantly admitted. The two adults shared a guilty look at Jack's words.

"I didn't realize we were that loud," Emily said softly.

"I didn't hear you, but you know I can sleep like a log and her room is closer to yours," Jack explained.

"I'll wake her for school, then can we talk?" Emily requested addressing her husband.

"Of course, and Em?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," Aaron said softly kissing her gently before allowing her to walk to their son's bedroom door.

"One more thing," Jack called just as Emily's hand touched the door knob. His parents stared at him expectantly. "She asked me if you two were getting a divorce."

"What would make her think that?" Hotch asked clearly puzzled.

"A friend of hers told her that her parents fight a lot and that they're getting a divorce."

"Let's talk to her together," Hotch said joining his wife at the door.

Turning to his son, he said. "Go eat some breakfast and get ready for school." The teenager nodded and went to do what he was told. --------------------------

"Rise and shine, sweetheart," Emily whispered in the little girls ear. Slowly Sarah turned on to her back and opened her eyes.

"Hi Mommy, daddy."

"Good morning, Sarah. Your mommy and I need to talk to you," Hotch said sitting on the edge of Jack's bed. Nodding Emily joined him. Sitting up with wide eyes Sarah stared at them.

"Jack said you heard us fighting," Emily commented.

"Yes, are you gonna get a divorce like Katie's mommy and Daddy and will Daddy go away?" she asked as tears filled her brown eyes. Each of the adults wrapped an arm around there crying child to reassure her.

"Your father and I aren't getting a divorce. I can promise you that. We just had a fight but we're going to be fine. You and Jack fight sometimes, don't you?" Sarah nodded her head. "Mom's and dad's fight sometimes to," she explained.

"No one is going anywhere," Hotch assured.

"No one?" Sarah confirmed.

"No one." Giving them both a huge smile she hugged them before jumping off the bed. Go put on the clothes we laid out last night then go see if Jack can help you get some breakfast," her mother instructed.

"Okay, Mommy," the little girl responded skipping from the room. ----------------------

"I'm sorry," the two adults said in unison. Smiles crossed their faces as they laughed. Taking a deep breath, Emily spoke.

"I'm sorry I got so mad, you just scared me. Seeing that fire escape give way terrified me. I know we all risk our lives for this job but it doesn't make it any less scary," she declared.

"I know and I understand. Maybe I could have handled it different. Perhaps I could have ran the other way and caught him at the bottom of the escape but I didn't. I'll try and not through caution to the wind quite so much next time. I'm also sorry for bringing up Colorado. It was a low blow."

"Apology accepted," Emily whispered just before claiming a kiss.

TBC?

A/n, read and review.


	20. Chapter 20

A/n, thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed this story. I can't believe I have 60 reviews. Wonder if we could reach 80 at this next chapter. Maybe 100? That would be so awesome. Kid's ages in this chapter are as follows.

Savanna Reid-Morgan four-years-old, DJ and Nate Reid-Morgan two-years-old, Jason Reid-Morgan, not born yet.

Henry Jareau, four-years-old, Lisa Jareau two-years-old.

Jack Hotchner, seven-years-old, Sarah Hotchner, three-months-old. Read and review. Also, please read and review my other stories, it would be much appreciated. -----------------------

Groaning Garcia placed a hand against her back as another pain shot through it. She was eight months pregnant with Derek and Spencer's fourth child. Nothing brought her more joy then to see those two with their children. Needless to say they were all a little scared and anxious when they learned that after she and Derek had conceived the boy's first biological child that they had in fact created twins. Thankfully the pregnancy went well. So far this one was going good as well. With the exception of this back pain, Garcia amended silently.

"You okay Pen?" Emily asked as she walked into her office. The new mother herself had been back to work for a month.

"My back is killing me. What can I do for you, Em?"

"I don't need anything. I was just coming to see if you wanted to join JJ and I for lunch. Get out of the office for a bit." Glancing at her clock Garcia was surprised to note that it was already 12:00.

"I'd love to," she said standing and turning to follow Emily. She was stopped by a rather intense pain.

"Ahhhhh!" she cried out. Emily spun quickly to face the computer tech.

"Pen?" Garcia stared white faced down at the ground. "What is it?"

"I think my water just broke," she whispered shakily. Just then another pain hit starting in the expectant mother's back and spreading to her stomach. The pain was so intense she doubled over and nearly fell. Reaching out Emily steadied her and guided her back to her desk chair noticing the puddle on the floor as she did so.

"I'm going to get the guys, I'll be right back," Emily told her.

"No, don't leave me, please. It's too early," Garcia cried almost in tears. Emily was about to respond but was stopped by JJ's voice floating down the hall.

"Em? Did you find Pen?" JJ called as she came around the corner and entered the room. Stopping just inside the door she took in the puddle of liquid on the floor then the fact that Pen was leaning into Emily a pained expression on her face. As she watched Garcia tensed up and clutched her stomach with one hand and gripped Emily's hand with the other.

"Another one?" Emily asked in concern. The computer tech nodded. JJ saw Emily frown.

"How far apart are they?" she asked.

"Two to three minutes apart and her water just broke. We need to get her to the hospital ASAP. Go find the guys, I'll get her to my car," Emily instructed.

"It's too early," Garcia whimpered as the pain eased.

"Shh, everything will be okay," JJ promised turning and heading off to find the guys.

"Let's get you to my car," Emily coaxed as she helped the pregnant woman up and guided her out the door and towards Emily's car. ----------------------------

"Derek! Spence!" JJ shouted running into the bullpen.

"What's up JJ?" Morgan asked.

"It's Pen, she's in labor." Rossi and Hotch who were standing at the railing rushed down the stairs to hear what was going on.

"What do you mean Garcia's in labor?" Morgan asked.

"Just what I said. Her water broke a couple of minutes ago and the contractions are two to three minutes apart. Em's getting her to her car as we speak. She's getting her to Emily's car that is," JJ clarified.

"But it's too early. She's only 32 weeks," Reid protested. He looked like he was about to spout off a bunch of statistics about premature babies so JJ held up a hand.

"Not now, Spence. Pen needs you two, c'mon let's go."

"Morgan, Reid, keep us posted. Emily can stay with them but I need you to stay here for the moment," Hotch said regretfully to the media liaison.

"I understand. Tell Pen I'm thinking of her, please?" the blonde requested. Morgan nodded as he and Reid took off running, eager to get to Penelope's side. ----------------------

Emily drove as quickly as she safely could to the hospital. They made it in 10 minutes. Derek and Spencer who were sitting in the backseat with Penelope in-between them each took an arm and helped her climb from the SUV and walked into the hospital. Five minutes later, Garcia was settled in a room and her doctor had been paged. Noticing her face contort into pain the two guys reached out a hand for her to squeeze.

"I'll see if I can get some ice chips from the nurse," Emily said backing out of the room.

"This hurts," Garcia ground out through her teeth.

"We know, baby girl, and if there was anyway we could do this for you, we would," Morgan soothed.

"Have we told you thank you lately?" Reid questioned. A soft smile crossed the blonde's face at his question.

"Yes, but it's always nice to hear it again," she answered softly. The three of them settled into a comfortable silence, with the guys providing their hands for Penelope to squeeze during the contractions. They couldn't help but think it was too early for the baby to be born and they just hoped he or she would be okay. -----------------------

"Let's see how far along you are," Dr. McCallister, Garcia's OBGYN said as she entered the room.

"Hi, Doc," Garcia greeted panting as she tried to breathe through the next contraction. The doctor nodded at her patient as she took her place at the foot of the bed.

"You're about six CM dilated."

"How's the baby isn't he preemie?" Garcia wondered anxiously.

"Yes it is, but I think it will be fine. It's 32 weeks which is far enough along that with a few days in the NICU he or she should be fine," the doctor assured the three of them. All of them breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll be back in an hour or so to check on you. If you need anything, press the call button."

"We will, thank you, Doc," Morgan replied. The others nodded their thanks.

"Do you want something for the pain, Penelope?" the doctor asked. Pen shook her head but Spencer stopped her.

"Garcia, its okay if you want something for the pain."

"I don't want to hurt the baby."

"You had an epidural with the twins remember?" he reminded her.

"Yes, but they weren't born a month early," she protested.

"Will the epidural harm the baby?" Morgan asked.

"No, it's perfectly fine for both mom and baby if she chooses to get the epidural," Doctor McCallister answered.

"Then, yes, give me the drugs," Garcia begged.

"I'll send a nurse in with a consent form," the doctor responded heading out the door closing it behind her. The nurse and the anesthesiologist arrived within minutes and a half an hour later the epidural had been placed and Garcia was now resting comfortably. ----------------------------------

A few hours later a tired Morgan walked into the waiting room to give a progress report. Taking in the room he smiled when he saw his team as well as Gideon sitting in chairs against the wall. Emily nudged Hotch who looked up attracting the attention of the others.

"How is she?" JJ demanded.

"She's doing better, the epidural helped. Doc thinks it won't be long now."

"How's Spencer?" Gideon asked.

"Scared, excited, nervous, wanting to rattle off statistics but somehow holding his tongue," Morgan answered.

"Sounds like Spencer," Gideon chuckled.

"I know Spence will be glad to see you," Morgan said addressing the older man.

"Hotch called me and I knew I had to be here. I was here when the twins were born, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Morgan gave him a soft smile.

"I should get back. Hopefully the next time I'll have baby news." The others watched him go smiling at the fact that there family would soon be one person larger. -------------------------

"Okay, Penelope, it's time to push," he doctor ordered. Nodding she started to push at the start of the next contraction. Ten minutes later, the doctor called out. "I can see the head! Give me one hard push."

"Okay," Garcia answered through clenched teeth as she bore down.

"That's it, keep it up," Reid encouraged.

"The heads out, give me aother push and we'll have the shoulders." Nodding Garcia pushed once more. "The shoulders are out, just breath for a moment, I want to suction the babies mouth," the doctor instructed.

"I need to push, please," Garcia begged.

"Okay, go ahead." With one last push the baby slid from her body and into the doctor's awaiting hands.

"Is everything okay, how's the baby? Derek Spencer?" Garcia questioned.

"The babie's just fine," Derek said through a choked voice as the tiny infant let out a lusty cry.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," the doctor said placing the baby on Penelope's chest.

"Do you want to cut the chord, Dad?" she asked addressing Spencer. Mutely he nodded as he stared transfixed at his son. Derek was wearing a similar look.

"He's beautiful, thank you, baby girl," he whispered. "You did an awesome job," he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"It was my pleasure," she whispered staring at Spencer and the tiny baby.

"He's 3.75 Lbs, 16.69 inches long and was born at 6:34 P.M. April 29, 2010," announced the nurse as she filled out the birth certificate.

"Do we have a name for this little guy?" asked the doctor.

"Jason Matthew Reid-Morgan," the three of them answered together. Writing the name on the birth certificate the nurse brought it over to the parents and had them sign the document.

"Can I hold him?" Derek asked softly. Nodding Spencer placed their newborn son in his husband's arms.

"Can we get a picture of the four of us?" Garcia requested.

"Sure, you two get over next to Penelope and I'll take the picture," the doctor offered taking the camera Morgan held out to her. The picture was a perfect one capturing the love the three adults had for the infant boy. -------------------------------

"Knock, knock, you guys up for some visitors?" Emily called softly as she stuck her head around the door.

"Sure, come on in." Garcia called. The team plus Gideon filed into the room.

"Oh, Pen, he's beautiful. Congrats you three," JJ said as she caught sight of the baby.

"Where are Savanna and the twins?" Morgan asked just now realizing he had no idea where there other children were. Reid gasped apparently he hadn't realized it either.

"Don't worry, Will's keeping them," the media liaison assured them.

"Hey Gideon, it's good to see you," Reid greeted as he made his way to the other man the baby snuggled securely in his arms.

"Hey Spencer, I'm glad to see you to."

"Would you like to hold your godson?" Spencer asked shyly. Morgan and he had discussed it and decided they wanted Gideon for the godfather and JJ for the godmother to this little one.

"I'd love to," Gideon responds taking the baby.

"Does this little guy have a name?" Hotch prompted. Derek and Spencer shared a look.

"Yes he does. Everyone, I'd like you to meet Jason Matthew Reid-Morgan," Spencer said softly. Tears filled Gideon's eyes and he blinked rapidly smiling at the two men.

"You named him Jason?"

"Yes, Jason after you and Matthew after a good friend of mine," Derek replied.

"I'm honnored, thank you," Gideon said softly.

"It was our pleasure," Spencer said as he yawned.

"Why don't we let you guys rest?" Emily suggested as she placed the baby into Garcia's awaiting arms.

"What about the kids?"

"Do you want Will and I to bring them down tonight or wait until tomorrow?" JJ wondered.

"How about tomorrow so that Pen and Jason can get some rest before meeting the rest of the family?" Derek suggested.

"Will do, see you guys tomorrow," JJ said waving as she backed out the world, Jason Matthew Reid-Morgan, hold on tight it's gonna be one heck of a ride," Garcia whispered in her newborn son's ear.

TBC?

A/n, read and review.e door after the rest of the team.

"Welcome to t


	21. Chapter 21

A/n, thanks for all the feedback. Keep it coming, please? It's going to be a massive update day for me. It's raining for like the zillionth day in a row and I don't wanna be outside so expect updates on a lot of my stories. Ages for this chapter are as follows. Savanna, four, Nate, two, DJ, two, Jason, eight months old. Jack 7, Sarah, 11 months old. Henry 4, Lisa two. Baby Jason's experience is based off my eight month old nieces own experience a month or so ago. I felt so bad for her. Anyway, happy reading. R/R! -------------------------

Spencer sighed in relief when he looked down at the infant and found him fast asleep. "Finally," Reid mumbled standing from the rocking chair and walking to the crib. Jason had a nasty respiratory infection and an ear infection on top of it. The baby had fought going to sleep. Spencer knew it was because he couldn't breathe, but he and Derek were exhausted. The twins were clinging to the terrible twos as hard as they could despite the fact that they would turn three in a month and Savanna was always a bundle of energy. Neither of them could hardly believe that she would turn five the month before Jason would turn one. Gently Spencer moved his arms from underneath the baby and let his back touch the sheets in the crib. He was about to start for the door when Jason started crying as soon as he felt the matris underneath him. Sighing but understanding that his baby son couldn't breathe unless he was sitting up and leaning against either his or Morgan's chest he picked up the sick infant and headed back to the rocking chair. Jason's cries turned to coughs then back to cries as he tried to suck in air. He could feel his heart breaking. He hated to see any of his children sick or in pain. A soft knock on the nursery door grabbed his attention. Looking up he caught sight of an exhausted Morgan standing in the doorway. -------------

"Here, let me take him for a bit. You can try and get some sleep."

"Okay, thanks, did you sleep?" Spencer wondered as he stood up and placed the fitfully dozing baby in his other father's arms. The transfer caused him to wake and a painful cough to come deep from his lungs. Frowning Derek patted the babie's back.

"Shh, it's okay, kiddo. I know you can't breathe."

"I got a little sleep, but not much. It's hard to sleep when they're sick, you know?" Morgan whispered. He was trying to quiet the crying baby and having little success. Settling himself in the rocking chair he began to rock guiding Jason's head to his shoulder. Thankfully the baby started falling back to sleep.

"Yeah, I know, but I think I'll try. Come get me if you need me," Spencer reminded.

"I will, night, pretty boy."

"Night, Derek." -----------------------

The rest of the night was more of the same. One of them would stay up with Jason while the other one would try and catch some sleep. Morning arrived and the two parents struggled to get moving.

"C'mon, Savvy you gotta get up," Morgan coaxed as he shook the little girls shoulder.

"Nuh uh Jay keeped me up wif his cryin'."

"I know, but it's time to get ready for daycare. He couldn't help crying, he's sick, remember?"

"Yeah, I know." Yawning widely the four-year-old reluctantly climbed from bed and headed to the bathroom to go potty. The twins were much more eager to be up than their older sister, and tore down the hall the moment Spencer had woken them.

"Full of energy as always," Spencer commented wryly.

"Mmm hmm, I can see that. It's gonna be a long day," Morgan responded. Just then Savanna came scampering out of the bathroom just as a crash and a small voice saying "uh oh" came from the living room.

"Rock paper scissors?" Reid asked. His husband nodded.

"One... two... Three!" Both of them held out their hands. "Paper covers rock," Derek declared.

"I'll deal with the 'distructive duo'," Spencer said resignedly as he made his way to the stairs. He briefly wondered how they had gotten the baby gate at the top open but decided that would be a question for another time.

"C'mon, sweet girl, let's get you dressed," Derek said swinging his daughter into his arms causing her to giggle. ---------------------

A broken candle holder greeted Spencer as he entered the living room. The twins were standing next to the broken object wide-eyed and trying to figure out how to run. They had only taken a couple of steps when he stopped them.

"Freeze!" Instantly both children froze their hands at their sides. That was one command all the children knew by heart. They also knew ignoring it would land them in even more trouble then they were already in. "What happened?" Reid prompted.

"We was' pwayin tag and I hitted the table and it feld off," DJ explained.

"What have Papa and I told you about running in the house?"

"Not do it," the toddlers answered together. It was then that he noticed Derek's cell phone on the floor between them.

"Is that Papa's cell phone?"

"We wanna talk to Nana," Nate protested.

"That may be, but we don't take other's things without asking and mine and Papa's cell phones aren't toys, are they?" The two shook their heads. "Well, here's your punishment. I want you both in your time out chairs until I come back down stairs, and no dessert tonight for playing with something that's not a toy. Now, go to time out."

"But Daddy," DJ whined.

"No whining, go," Spencer said sternely pointing a finger at the purple and blue chairs situated in opposite corners of the living room. Savanna's pink chair was on the other wall but thankfully they hadn't had to use it in a while. Pouting both kids shuffled over to their chairs and sat. "Face the wall," Spencer instructed. Nate looked like he wanted to argue but a glare from his father silenced him. Turning they faced the wall. "Don't get up until I say so."

"Yes, Daddy." Getting a broom he cleaned up and threw away the broken candle holder before heading back upstairs to check on the rest of the house. He groaned when he realized that they weren't done with the terrible twos yet. Even once the twins grew out of them they still had Jason. Give me strength, Spencer thought silently as he reached the top step and latched the baby gate before going in search of the rest of his family.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review. More will probably come soon, but reviews help that.


	22. Chapter 22

A/n, please read and review. Kids ages. Savanna Reid-Morgan 10, DJ and Nate Reid-Morgan 8, Jason Reid-Morgan 6.

Jack Hotchner 13, Sarah Hotchner 6.

Henry Jareau, 10, Lisa Jareau 8. For those of you who asked for the chapter where Savanna's kidnapping is discussed, here it is. Please R/R! -

"Have you seen Vanna Bug?" Derek asked his youngest child.

"No, I don't know where she is," Jason answered.

"Neither do your brother and sister.

"Ask Daddy," Jason suggested.

"Thanks, I will."

"Hey, Spence, have you seen Vanna?"

"Not for awhile, Henry came over and asked if they could ride bikes. That was over an hour ago, now. She should have been home by now," the genius answered starting to panic.

"Hey, relax, babe. I'm sure she's fine. Lets give her a bit more time before we start looking for them. Maybe they went to the park at the end of the block?" Derek suggested.

"I'll call and see if they biked back to Will and JJ's," Spencer answered. Derek nodded as he glanced out the front window. -

"Hey, Jayje have you seen Savanna and Henry?"

"No, Henry asked if he could go ride bikes with Savanna quite awhile ago. They haven't come back yet?" she wondered.

"No, not yet."

"I'll keep an eye out for them. Let me know if they show up there, will you?" the mother requested.

"Will do, bye, JJ."

"Bye, Reid," she said hanging up and heading to look out her front window for the kids. -

Ten minutes later the two kids came walking up the driveway pulling their bikes behind them.

"Hey," they greeted the two guys as they walked into the house.

"Put your bike in the garage then come into the living room, please, Vanna," Derek instructed.

"You better head on home, Henry. Your mom's pretty worried. I'll call her and tell her you're on your way," Spencer said.

"Okay, bye Savvy," Henry called as he turned and headed back the way he came.

"What do you want, Papa?" Savanna asked as she walked into the living room. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, you're not in trouble, but when you or any of the kids go outside you need to check back in with us regularly," Derek answered.

"You scared us, something could have happened to you," Spencer explained. A shadow crossed his face and his hands began to shake. Reaching out Derek took his husband's hand into his and squeezed.

"Daddy, Papa?" Savanna asked in confusion. Looking at each other the two adults made a decision it was time to tell Savanna about her kidnapping.

"When you were a little baby two men took you," Derek began.

"Took me where?"

"They took you to an abandoned house," Spencer told her.

"Is that where you found me?"

"No, we found you at a pizza place," Derek said.

"Why did they take me?" The two parents minds flashed back to the interrogation that Rossi and Hotch had done. -

"Why did you take her? Why an innocent little baby?" Rossi demanded.

"Just because," one of the men answered carelessly.

"Not a good enough answer," Hotch argued.

"We were paid by a guy to take the baby of two FBI agents," Jared admitted reluctantly.

"And his name would be?" Hotch prompted. Deciding he had nothing to lose Jared answered.

"Nelson Baker."

"Why did he want you to take Savanna?" Rossi asked.

"He said that Agent Morgan made his life a living hell in Chicago. He put him away for raping a girl the year before he transfered to the FBI," the kidnapper explained. Both agents just stared at him in anger before ordering the officers to take him to his cell. -

"So that guy wanted to hurt me because you put him in jail because he was a bad guy, Papa?" Savanna responded.

"Yes, kiddo."

"Then he got what he deserved. He was a bad guy," she stated matter-of-factly. Both men smiled and hugged their daughter.

"You're pretty smart, you know that?" Derek told her.

"Yes I do, thank you, Papa. Can I go play Barbies now?" The two adults nodded and smiled fondly as the young girl ran off up the stairs glad she hadn't been taken once again.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review


	23. Chapter 23

"DJ, come take your medicine," Spencer called to his daughter from the kitchen. It was almost time for the kids to go to bed and she needed to take the medicine the doctor had prescribed for the nasty cold she'd gotten.

"But Daddy, it's yucky," the young girl whined.

"I know it doesn't taste good, but it will make you feel better. Grumbling in protest DJ walked into the kitchen and took the medicine her father was holding out for her.

"Can I have a drink of water?" she requested. Nodding, Spencer filled a glass and handed it to her.

"Go brush your teeth and get into your pj's. Papa and I will be there in a minute to tuck you and your sister in."

"Yes, Daddy," DJ responded sitting the glass on the counter and running off down the hall. Ten minutes later all the kids were in bed and Derek and Spencer were lying in their bed watching some TV before going to sleep. Spencer was on Derek's chest and Derek had an arm wrapped around him.

"I love you, goodnight, Spence," Derek said through a yawn.

"I love you to, night, Derek," Spencer murmured through his own yawn. Placing a kiss on the top of Spencer's head Derek reached for the remote and turned off the TV before snuggling in closer to Spencer and getting comfortable for the night. -

The sound of coughing and wheezing woke Savanna a couple of hours later. Sitting up she looked over at her little sister only to find her struggling to breathe.

"DJ?"

"C-can't. Breathe." DJ was gasping for breath which scared Savanna. She could tell DJ was scared and she knew she had to get there dads immediately.

"Papa! Daddy!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. At their daughter's shout both men woke instantly and jumped from bed.

"Where are you Vanna?" Derek called.

"My room, its DJ, hurry! She can't breathe." Rushing into their daughter's bedroom they took in the situation in a glance. DJ was sitting up in her bed and her face was very pale and her lips were beginning to turn slightly blue. Savanna had moved from her bed to her sister's and was sitting next to her.

"Derek, call 911," Spencer instructed as he settled next to his daughters. One of his friends in college had asthma so he recognized the problems DJ was having. Nodding Derek ran from the room only to run into the boys as they came rushing in because of the noise. The two boys stood frozen in the doorway terrified at what they were seeing.

"Deej, I need you to take short shallow breaths for me," Spencer instructed.

"I c-can't," she gasped.

"I know it's hard, but try for me," he told her. Nodding the little girl tried to take short shallow breaths but couldn't. Nate couldn't watch his twin struggle any more so he walked over and settled behind her hugging her gently. Left all alone at the door Jason burst into tears. He was scared and didn't understand what was going on. Quickly Savanna jumped off the bed and hurried to him. Reaching out she pulled him into her arms and hugged him tightly trying to comfort him. -

Meanwhile in the other room.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"It's my daughter, she can't breathe. You have to help me, please. She can't breathe," Derek cried anxiously.

"I need you to calm down, sir. What's your name?"

"Derek Morgan, Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan, I work with the BAU."

"How old is your daughter and has she been sick?" asked the operator.

"She's eight-years-old and she's had a cold, but she hasn't had trouble breathing until tonight. She's very pale and her lips are slightly blue. Please hurry."

"What's your address?"

"It's 1199 Parker Street."

"Okay, medics are on the way. Do you want me to stay on the line?"

"No, I have to get back to my husband and daughter."

"Okay, the medics will be there soon." Hanging up Derek ran back to the girl's room and stood next to Spencer.

"The paramedics are on the way." Spencer nodded silently. He didn't have the strength to speak. He was having to watch his little girl struggle to breathe and he couldn't do anything. There wasn't a worse feeling in the world than that. -

Meanwhile JJ and Will were driving home from a rare night out. They had hired a babysitter and gone to dinner and a movie. They were just turning into their neighborhood when an ambulance and a fire truck came screaming around the corner, lights and sirens going full force. Reflexively Will moved over to let them pass.

"They're sure in a hurry," he commented.

"Mmm hmm," JJ mumbled. She was following the progress of the emergency vehicles with her eyes and she didn't like where they were going. "They're turning on to Morgan and Reid's street," she said absently. Will nodded. She gasped when she saw the emergency vehicles turn into her friend's driveway. "Will!"

"I'm on it," her husband answered as he turned on to Parker and pulled to a stop on the street in front of Reid and Morgan's house. Both of them jumped out and rushed for the front door. The medics were about to knock when JJ ran up.

"I have a key," she said breathlessly. Turning to her the medic took it from her and unlocked the door. The small group rushed inside.

"EMTS!" the head paramedic called out.

"Up here, last door on the left," came Morgan's panicked voice. -

The scene that met the medics and the FBI agents was one of fear and confusion.

"I need everyone to move back so we can work," one of the medics instructed. Nodding both parents reluctantly moved from their daughter. Nate refused to let go of his sister, though.

"We need to help make your sister better, kiddo. Can you move back for us?" one of the medics asked.

"No, she's my twin sister; I have to take care of her." The medic looked up for help. His eyes landed on JJ and she nodded. Moving forward, she spoke.

"Nate, c'mon, you've got to let them take care of her. They can make her feel better."

"But she's my baby sister, Aunt JJ," he protested weakly.

"I know she is, baby," JJ soothed. Reluctantly the young boy climbed off the bed and walked into her arms for a hug. The medics began working on the little girl. One of them put together a nebulizer while the other checked the amount of oxygen in her blood. He frowned at what he read and motioned his partner to hurry with the nebulizer.

"I can't breathe," she whimpered.

"I know, what's your name, kiddo?" asked the shorter medic.

"DJ," she answered.

"Hi, DJ, my names Dan. I need you to put this in your mouth, it will help you feel better, I promise," he said holding out the mouth piece for the nebulizer. Nodding the little girl took it and did what she was told. They had lifted her on to a stretcher while they were talking to her.

"You're doing so well, kiddo," his partner told her softly. The young girl gave him a small smile around the mouth piece in her mouth.

"We're going to GW Memorial, are you two riding with us?" Dan questioned, pointing to Reid and Morgan. Both men nodded mutely. They were frozen in place.

"You guys go to the hospital. Will and I will take care of these guys," JJ said pointing to the three frightened kids.

"Thanks a lot, JJ. Where'd you come from anyway?" Derek wondered.

"Well, Will and I were on a date. We were turning into the neighborhood and saw the EMS vehicles. Once we noticed they were coming to your house we pulled up and rushed in here to see if we could help. Now go be with your daughter," she said pushing them forward as the medics carried the stretcher with DJ on it out of the room.

"Garcia," Reid murmured thoughtfully.

"I'll call her," JJ said.

"Everything will be fine here," Will told them. Turning to his wife, he said.

"I'm gonna go get Henry and Lisa from our house and bring them over here. We can all stay in the guestroom. I think it'll be easier to have everyone over here."

"That's a good idea," she agreed as she watched the medics and Derek and Spencer walk down the stairs.

"Okay, see you in a few minutes," Will said, leaving as well.

"Let's get you three back to bed," JJ told the kids.

"But I wanna stay up until they get home," Nate protested.

"No, I'm sorry kiddo; you need to get some sleep. It'll be really late when they get home. I promise I'll have them wake you when they get home to let you know things are okay," she told the eight-year-old.

"Okay, fine, I'll go to bed," he finally agreed.

"Is Vanna gonna be okay?" Jason asked sleepily as JJ tucked him back into bed.

"Yes, the doctors will make her feel better."

"That's good," he mumbled turning on his side and drifting to sleep. Once she was sure he was asleep she walked over to Nate's bed.

"Night, Aunt JJ," Nate said.

"Night, Nate, sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite." Nate giggled at his aunt. Smiling at him she kissed his cheek just like she'd done his brothers and walked from the room. Once she was sure that Savanna was settled in bed she made her way downstairs and settled herself on the couch preparing to call Garcia.

She'd dialed all but the last two numbers when the front door opened and Will walked in carrying a duffle bag and the kid's sleeping bags. Henry and Lisa trailed sleepily behind their father.

"They go down okay?"

"Yeah, I was just about to call Garcia."

"Okay, I'm gonna get these two settled on the guestroom floor," Will told her.

"Okay, I'll be up in a bit once I fill Garcia in. I love you," she said as her husband ascended the stairs their children right behind him.

"I love you to." Taking a deep breath she dialed the two remaining numbers then hit send. -

"Hello?" came a sleepy voice.

"Garcia?" JJ asked even though she was sure it was.

"Yes, what's going on JJ? It's 12:00 in the morning."

"I'm sorry to wake you, but it's important. DJ's at the hospital. They had to call an ambulance for her. She was having trouble breathing."

"Oh my gosh, what happened? Where are you?"

"I'm not sure exactly what happened. I know she's been fighting that cold the last few days. Will and I were on our way home from dinner and a movie a little while ago. We saw the EMS vehicles when we were turning into the neighborhood. When we realized they stopped at Derek and Spencer's we made our way to the house and rushed in to see what we could do to help. They started giving her a breathing treatment here at the house. Morgan and Spence went with her to the hospital. We told them we'd stay with the rest of the kids. Will went and got Henry and Lisa from our house. It'll be easier if we stay in the guestroom instead of making the three of them move," she concluded.

"Are they at GW Memorial?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah, I promised Spence I'd call you."

"I'm on my way. I'll call you with an update as soon as we have one," the tech vowed.

"Thank you, call my cell. Tell the guys I'm thinking of all of you, will you?" JJ requested.

"Will do, Jayje. Talk to you later."

"Bye, Pen," JJ said hanging up the phone. As she climbed the stairs to the guestroom after locking up she said a quick prayer that DJ would be okay and that she would get better soon. -

The two dads were pacing around the ER waiting room. Derek had taken the left side and Spencer the right. They had been pushed into the hall and handed a stack of forms the instant the ambulance had pulled into the ER bay. Both of them wanted to be with DJ, but they knew they would only be in the way right now. A familiar voice stopped them in their tracks.

"How is she? What's going on? Do you know anything yet?" Garcia panted as she ran up to them. Spencer was about to tell her they didn't know anything yet when the doctor walked into the room, reading his clipboard.

"Donna Joanne Reid-Morgan?"

"We're her parents," Morgan spoke up.

"How is she, Doctor?" Garcia asked.

"She's doing much better than she was when she came in. She has asthma."

"Why is it only showing up now?" Reid wondered.

"Asthma can show up at anytime. The cold could have aggravated her lungs and caused it to crop up."

"What can we do for it?" Morgan asked.

"I've prescribed two inhalers for her. One is to be taken on a daily basis two puffs twice a day. The other one, Albuterol can be taken up to four times a day as needed. It is used for when she is having trouble breathing. I will also be sending you home with a nebulizer in case she has a severe attack," the doctor explained.

"Can we see her? When can she go home?" Morgan questioned.

"You can see her in just a minute. As for when she can go home I'd like to keep her for another hour or so then you can take her home. She's in the third room on the right. I'll warn you, she may be rather hyper. At the end of the breathing treatment we gave her a shot of epinephrine. It can make people jittery and hyper. The hyperactivity happens most in children." Just then his pager sounded. "If you'll excuse me, I'm needed by a patient. If you have any questions, my names Dr. Miller."

"Thank you, Doctor," Spencer said for the group. Smiling at each other the three agents headed down the hall needing to see DJ and find out that she was fine for themselves. -

"Hi, Mommy, Daddy, Papa. I'm so glad to see you. The nurse and the doctor were so nice." DJ was rambling and appeared to be unable to sit still. The nurse standing next to her bed smiled at the shellshocked expressions on the adults faces.

"It's the epi, it tends to make people act like chipmunks on speed," she said with a smile. A laugh escaped Garcia at the mental image the nurse gave her.

"How long until it wears off?" Spencer wanted to know.

"Usually in an hour or two," she assured. All three breathed a sigh of relief. While they were glad to see DJ feeling better a hyper DJ could be a lot to handle especially this late at night.

"When can I go home?" the young girl asked.

"In an hour or so," Derek answered.

"Is Nate okay?"

"He's fine, just a bit scared. He's very worried about and loves you very much," Spencer told her.

"I'm gonna give JJ a call and tell her what's going on," Garcia informed the group.

"Thanks, baby girl," Morgan told her.

"Don't worry about it," Garcia said exiting the room glad to be able to pass on some good news. An hour and forty-five minutes later DJ and the guys were back at the house and Garcia had returned home. After waking Nate as per JJ's request so he could see that DJ was fine everyone went to bed. It was decided that JJ and her family would stay the night because it was so late and everyone would go out for breakfast the next day. The two fathers lingered in the doorway of the girls room watching their youngest daughter sleep thankful that she was doing much better than she was earlier that evening.

TBC?

A/n, R/R! Please! Oh, and the description of the asthma attack and how you feel after a breathing treatment and the epi is directly based on my experience and my best friends experience. The very first time she met the doctor who took care of her asthma she'd just had a breathing treatment and was wired for sound. She was seven then I think. So, please read and review. Thank you!


	24. Chapter 24

A/n, a reviewer requested a chapter with Pam, the girl who spotted Savanna when she was taken in Rules of Attachment, so here's a chapter with her. Kids ages: Savanna five, Nate and DJ, three, Jason one. Jack: eight, and Sarah one. Henry five, and Lisa three. Please read and review. Oh, and I promise I'll put these chapters in age order once I'm done writing the story. I had trouble writing this story and don't like it very much.

"Everyone ready to go?" Derek called through the house. The team as well as the Concannon family who had been the ones to find Savanna were going to the park for a picnic. The rest of his family appeared in the foyer carrying the cooler of drinks and the bags of the toys they chose to bring along. Twenty minutes later they were pulling up at the park and the four children were scrambling out of the car.

"Wait for Papa and I," Spencer called as they started to runn to the picnic shelter. Reluctantly they waited for their parents. Once they were next to them they took off running.

"Pam!" Savanna cried when saw the 16 year old.

"Hey there, Vanna, how are you?" Pam asked as she hugged her.

"Good, will you and Ashley play with us?"

"Of course we will," Ashley answered as she came up to the group. The concannon's had kept in touch and the girls came over to play with the kids on a regular basis.

"It's a beautiful day," Garcia commented as the adults prepared lunch while keeping an eye on the kids on the playground.

"Yeah it is. I'm so glad it's not raining today. The kids have been driving us crazy," Emily said.

"Tell me about it, they don't understand why we won't let them outside in the rain," Reid added. The rest of the day was spent with both the kids and the adults playing and enjoying themselves.

TBC?

A/n, sorry for the shortness. I'm having a really bad week. Someone closed to me died Monday and I have to go to the visitation tonight. I'll try and make the next chapter longer.


	25. Chapter 25

A/n, A Jack and Sarah focused chapter but everyone else is in this one as well. Children's ages. Savanna nine, DJ and Nate seven, and Jason five. Jack, twelve, Sarah, five. Henry nine, Lisa seven. Please read and review. -

"Mommy, I'm bored. Can we go to the park?" Sarah begged her mother as she stood in her parent's home office.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. I can't right now. I have to finish this work."

"What about Daddy?" the little girl wondered.

"He's out with Uncle Dave," Emily answered. Aaron and Dave had decided to go to the shooting range for the day. Sarah pouted at the news. She really wanted to go to the park and play on the playground. What was the use of having a park in their neighborhood if they couldn't go play at it?

"I can take you if it's okay?" Jack spoke up as he walked into the room.

"Can he Mommy, please can Jack take me to the park?" Emily smiled at her step-son. He was such a good big brother. Aaron and she did there best not to always ask him to do stuff for or with Sarah but whenever they did he usually did it without complaining.

"If Jack doesn't mind, its fine with me," she answered.

"I don't mind, Em," Jack replied.

"Then, go have fun, make sure you listen to your brother, Sarah," Emily reminded as the little girl ran from the room to get her sandals.

"Are you sure you really don't mind?" Emily checked.

"Yeah, I'm going a bit stir crazy, and I know she is to."

"Thanks a lot Jack. Don't stay gone too long. Your dad should be home in an hour and a half or so then I think we're going to barbeque for dinner."

"Okay, see you later, Emily," he called as he headed for the door and his extremely excited sister. -

"What do you wanna do first?" the pre-teen asked as they reached the playground.

"Swing!"

"Do you want me to push you?"

"Yeah, push me, Jack, please."

"Okay, hold on tight to the chains," Jack reminded. Nodding Sarah held on tightly as Jack swung the swing back then forward and continued to do so. The happy giggles and squeals made Jack smile. He loved seeing his sister so happy. After awhile Sarah got bored with swinging and ran to the slide. Catching her as she reached the bottom Jack reached out and tickled her.

"I'm gonna climb on the fort, okay, Jack?"

"Sure, I'm gonna sit on that bench over there. Come get me if you need me. Be careful," he cautioned.

"I will be," Sarah promised as she ran for the fort and began climbing with the other kids that were on it laughing and playing a game that they made up on the spot. -

Settling on one of the benches at the edge of the playground Jack took a long drink from his water bottle. It was a rather warm day and he could feel the sweat collecting on his forehead.

"Hey, Jack, whatcha doing here, man?" asked Brian Scott his best friend.

"Not much brought my little sister to the playground. Thought I'd give Emily a break."

"Ah, I see, wanna play ball?" Brian questioned bouncing the basketball he held in his hands. Glancing between the court that was a few feet away and the fort Jack decided he could still see Sarah from the court so it would be okay.

"Sure, but only for a little while. Dad's gonna be home and I think we're barbequing," Jack said getting to his feet and heading for the court ready to play a little one-on-one. -

"Nice shot, Jack," Brian teased as Jack's shot bounced off the backboard and hit the ground.

"Yeah, yeah," Jack grumbled in mock annoyance. Glancing around he saw Sarah sitting in the sandbox building a sand castle.

"Up for more or do you give?"

"Never," Jack declared tossing the ball back to his friend and resuming their game.

A few minutes later the two boys called time to catch their breath and take a drink. Looking around the playground Jack frowned when he didn't see his little sister.

"Sarah? Where are you?" he called out. His frown deepened when she didn't answer.

"Crap, I don't see her," he said.

"Don't panic, man. We'll spread out across the playground and look for her. You look by the swings and slide, I'll look by the climbing equipment and the sandbox and such," Brian instructed. Nodding Jack took off to search his part of the playground. They met back at the basketball court five minutes later neither of them had Sarah with them.

"I have to call my dad and Emily. They're going to kill me," Jack groaned as he pulled out his cell phone. His parents had given it to him for emergencies only. This was definitely an emergency, he thought as he pressed the button to call his dad's phone. -

Hotch and Dave were walking to their cars at the shooting range when Hotch's cell phone rang.

"Hotchner," he answered.

"Dad, it's me, I took Sarah to the playground and now I can't find her. I was only at the basketball court and the last time I saw her she was playing in the sandbox. Now I can't find her. I'm so sorry, Dad," Jack apologized shakily. He tried as hard as he could to not allow the tears that were pricking the back of his eyes to fall.

"Jack, slow down and start from the beginning. What do you mean Sarah's missing?" Dave stopped in his tracks and turned to his old friend a look of fear covering his face.

"She wanted to go to the park and Em said she was busy so I volunteered to take her. We were playing on the slide then she said she wanted to go play on the fort so I told her to be careful and have fun. Then Brian showed up and we started playing basketball. I could see her from the court. The last time I saw her she was playing in the sandbox. I don't know where she went. I only took my eye off of her for a minute. Now she's gone. Now you and Emily are going to hate me." The tears had started to fall during his speech and Brian patted his best friend's shoulder unable to think of anything else to do.

"Jack, Emily and I don't hate you. We love you and your sister. Keep looking around for her I'll call Emily and the rest of the team and we'll be there as soon as we can. Hang in there and stay calm," Hotch instructed through a rapidly closing throat.

"I will Dad, get here fast, please."

"I will, son. I love you."

"I love you to, bye," Jack said hanging up the phone and beginning to call Sarah's name as he continued the search for the little girl. He knew he'd never forgive himself if something happened to her. He was her big brother it was his job to protect her and look out for her and he'd failed. -

Twenty minutes later the entire team with their kids in tow showed up at the playground and surrounded Jack and Brian.

"Where's Sarah! Where's my baby girl," Emily demanded as she reached the two boys.

"I don't know, we've looked everywhere," Jack told her.

"When's the last time you saw her?" Morgan asked. He knew they were all frantic with worry, especially Emily and Hotch.

"About five minutes before I called Dad. Brian and I had taken a break from playing and I saw her in the sandbox. Then we decided to play one more quick game of Horse and when I looked up after that I couldn't find her. We've looked everywhere and we can't find her."

"Have you asked the other kids if they've seen her?" JJ wondered.

"Yeah, and they said they were playing hide-and-go-seek but that none of them could find her either," Jack informed the group.

"Why did you take your eyes off of her in the first place? She's only five-years-old for goodness sake! You should know better than to do that! You're her big brother and it's your job to watch her. Why didn't you? Why!" Emily shouted getting in Jack's personal space.

"I'm so sorry, Emily," Jack choked out clearly in pain because of what he did.

"Sorry isn't good enough. My babies missing and it's all your fault!" Before anyone could stop her she reached out and slapped Jack hard across the face. Knowing she'd regret what she'd just done later Everyone scrambled to move her away from a frozen and shellshocked Jack.

"Emily, stop it. It's not Jack's fault. Kids wander off even when they have people watching them, you know that, " Hotch argued as he tried to pull his screaming and sobbing wife away from their son. Emily was having none of it and refused to move. Morgan knew what he was about to do might get his ass kicked but he knew he didn't have a choice. Walking up behind Emily he picked her up and carried her a few feet away.

"Damn it Morgan, put me down!" she yelled.

"No, not until you calm down and see reason. It's not Jack's fault and fighting won't help us find Sarah any faster," Morgan argued. Emily who was still kicking and flailing her arms drew her fist back and hit Morgan squarely on the side of the head. Jerking back from the blow he loosened his grip on the brunette and she pulled free and stalked off towards the playground leaving a stunned group in her wake.

TBC?

A/n, Before you go telling me that Emily was out of character, I know she was. Her daughter's missing and she's scared and angry. Don't worry things will resolve themselves. R/R!


	26. Chapter 26

Hotch knew this wasn't the time for him to be a hysterical parent; Emily was doing enough of that for both of them. He had to be in his unit chief frame of mind if they were going to find Sarah.

"Okay, I need to ask all of you kids a very important question and I need you to tell the truth, do you understand?" All of the kids nodded at their surrogate uncle. "Do any of you know where Sarah might hide?"

"I might," Jason answered softly.

"Me, to, Lisa and DJ chorused.

"Okay, so I want each adult to make sure they have a kid with them, how do you guys want to split up?" Hotch questioned.

"I'll take Jason," Dave offered.

"I'll take Lisa and DJ," JJ said.

"I'm going with Jack," Savanna said stepping forward and grabbing the still frozen young man's hand.

"That's good and I'm going with you to," Hotch told them.

"That leaves me with Nate and Henry," Garcia said.

"Morgan, go with Dave and Jason." Hotch instructed.

"I'm on it," Morgan said walking to Dave and his youngest child.

"Where do you want me Hotch?" Reid asked.

"Go with Garcia and the boys."

"You got it, Hotch," Reid replied.

"What about Emily?" Morgan wondered. Jack flinched at his step-mother's name. Everyone saw it, but chose not to comment.

"I think she's better off searching on her own at least for now," Hotch answered.

"I called Will and he's at your house in case she goes home," JJ said flipping her phone closed.

"Thanks, JJ, okay, let's go, we have a little girl to find," Hotch said taking off across the court everyone else following his lead. -

"Uncle Ron-Ron?" Savanna called about ten minutes into the search. Hotch smiled at the nickname that she'd given him as a toddler. She didn't usually use it anymore unless she was scared.

"Yes Vanna?"

"Is Sarah gonna be okay? Will we find her?" It wasn't Hotch who answered her but Jack.

"Yes! We'll find her, how could you think differently?" He didn't realize how sharp his voice had been until he saw the tears in the young girl's eyes. Stopping in his tracks he reached out and pulled her against him. "Oh Vanna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just scared and mad at myself."

"It's okay, I forgive you," she said as they pulled apart and continued searching.

"Sarah, where are you? Sarah, it's Daddy, can you hear me?"

"Sarah, its Savanna, the games over, you can stop hiding now."

"Sarah, its Jack, come out please? Sarah can you hear me?" -

Emily continued her purposeful stride as she searched for her daughter. The more she walked the more worried she got. However, the more she walked the guiltier she got as well. Logically she knew it wasn't Jack's fault but she couldn't help her reaction. She was scared and angry. That didn't give you the right to slap him, though, nagged that little voice in her head. I know it didn't, Emily thought.

"Sarah, its Mommy come out, kiddo. Sarah Elizabeth Hotchner, come out now. Sarah, can you hear me, baby?" She could hear everyone else calling out as well. She just prayed they'd find her soon and that she'd be unharmed. -

They'd been searching for about an hour when Jason spotted something.

"Look, that's Sarah's purple sandal," he cried excitedly. Dave and Morgan sped up to see what the young boy was pointing at. Sure enough it was a little girl's sandal. They were next to a bush. Kneeling down Morgan moved some of the shrubbery and smiled when he saw the little girl they'd all been searching for curled up fast asleep.

"I've got her," he called back to the other two as he gently lifted her into his arms.

"I'll call Hotch," Dave said pulling out his cell. Moments later everyone was notified and they were all heading back to the playground so Sarah could be reunited with her parents and big brother. They were about halfway there when she woke up from her place in Morgan's arms.

"Uncle Derek?" she questioned sleepily.

"Yeah, it's me, kiddo. You had everyone really scared."

"Why?"

"Because you went off to play hide-and-go-seek with your friends and Jack couldn't find you so he called Uncle Dave and your daddy and we all came as fast as we could to find you," Morgan explained.

"Oh, sorry, Jack okay?" she asked.

"He will be as soon as he sees you," Dave told her as they climbed the last hill and reached the basketball court.

"Sarah!" Emily cried as she rushed forward.

"Mommy," the young girl replied as she allowed her mother to pull her into her arms and hug her tightly.

"You had me so scared. Don't ever do that again, you hear me?"

"Yes, Mommy." Hotch then took his turn hugging his little girl.

"I love you Sarah," he whispered against her hair.

"I love you to, Daddy. Where's Jack?" the little girl questioned. Hotch frowned when he didn't see him at first. Scanning the area he noticed him standing on the edge of the group.

"He's over there, and I think he could use one of your special super Sarah hugs," her father answered. Nodding she wiggled from her father's arms and ran over to her brother and threw her arms around him as tightly as she could. Responding to the hug Jack picked her up and hugged her even tighter.

"Jack, your squishing me," she giggled.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just so glad to see you. Next time you want to play hide-and-go-seek, tell me first, please."

"Okay, I will." Pulling back she saw the bruise on his cheek. "What happened to your face?" she asked as she gently touched the spot with her tiny hand. Hotch saw Emily's shoulders slump at Sarah's innocent question. He knew she regretted hitting Jack, but unfortunately it was going to take some work for them to be okay with each other again.

"Someone accidentally hit me. I'm fine," he assured her.

"You should have Mommy kiss it and make it better," Sarah suggested. At that Emily started to silently cry. Even though he wasn't happy with how she handled herself, Hotch couldn't bare to see her cry so he put his arm around her.

"It's all gonna be okay, just give it time, okay?"

"I know, and I feel so bad. I shouldn't have ever done that."

"No, you shouldn't, but you did and you both have to deal with the consequences," Hotch reminded her. Emily nodded as she saw Jack give his sister a small smile.

"I might do that, thanks for the idea, Sar. What do you say we go home? I'm getting hungry, how about you?"

"Yeah, my tummy's talking to me," she said with a giggle.

"Mine is to," Jack said placing her on the ground and taking her hand.

"Daddy, we're hungry," Sarah called out as the two kids reached there parents.

"Well then, let's go get something to eat," Hotch suggested lifting her into his arms and tickling her before heading off towards the house Jack and Emily following behind.

"I know you want to talk, butI really don't want to do it tonight," Jack told his step-mother honestly.

"I understand, but I do want you to know how sorry I am," she said sadly as she looked down at the ground unable to look her oldest child in the eye.

"I know you are, but I'm not quite ready to forgive you yet or talk about it for that matter. I will be in a day or so maybe, but not tonight," Jack answered softly. Emily nodded she knew she deserved that, but it didn't mean it didn't still hurt. She just wished she could change what she did, but she knew she couldn't. Aaron was right, they'd both just have to deal with what happened and the consequences that followed.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review.


	27. Chapter 27

It was now the next day and Jack was ready to talk to Emily. He knew she didn't mean to do what she did but it still hurt and shocked him.

"Hey, Emily, can we talk?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen where she was making dinner.

"Sure, wanna help me fix dinner?"

"I'd love to what do you need me to do?"

"Chop the onions for the spaghetti sauce, please." Nodding the young man got out a cutting board and a knife. He knew it would be easier for both of them to talk if they were working.

"It shocked me when you hit me and it really hurt when you said it was my fault. I know it was, but hearing you say that really hurt," Jack began. He figured it would be good for him to get everything out in the open from the start.

Emily stopped filling the pot with water to look directly at Jack.

"Jack, look at me," she requested.

"It's not your fault she wandered off. Kids wander off even if they're being watched. I didn't mean it when I said it was your fault I was just angry. My hitting you was inexcusable and I'm so sorry for doing it," Emily finished tears beginning to fall.

Walking over to the woman who'd for all intents and purposes had been his mother since he was four Jack hugged her tightly and brushed her tears away like he'd seen his dad do countless times.

"It's okay, Em. I know you were scared and angry and you didn't mean what you said or did. Just know that I'd do anything in my power to protect Sarah. I'd rather be in pain or hurt or scared than ever see her that way."

"That's what makes you such a fantastic big brother," she said softly.

"Thanks," Jack replied blushing slightly.

"Finish up those onions and add them to the sauce then go wash up for dinner," Emily instructed.

"Okay, I love you, Emily," Jack told her hugging her one more time before going back to his previous task.

"I love you to, Jack."

TBC?

A/n, please read and review.


	28. Chapter 28

A/n, thanks for reading. Please leave a review. Remember I will put the chapters in order according to the children's ages once I'm done with the story. The end will probably be in a few chapters. R/R, please. Children's ages: Savanna, six, DJ and Nate, four, and Jason two. Henry, six, and Lisa four. Jack nine, and Sarah two.

"I'm heading to take Jason over to Mike's for his playdate," Reid called into the kitchen where Derek and the twins were coloring.

"Okay, see you when you get back," Derek called back.

"Can I go with you, Daddy?" Savanna asked as she walked into the living room.

"Sure you can," Spencer answered.

"Yay," the six-year-old cried as she ran to the garage door. Derek laughed and pulled his husband in for a brief kiss before letting him go. After buckling Jason into his booster seat and making sure his daughter had buckled her seatbelt Spencer climbed behind the wheel and headed off.

"I'll drop him off later this afternoon," Mike's mother told Spencer as the two boys ran for the backyard.

"Thanks, bye, Jay, be good," Spencer told his son.

"Bye, Daddy," Jason called back."

"What do you say we get ice cream?" Spencer suggested as they pulled out of Jason's friend's driveway.

"Yeah, ice cream, yum," Savanna exclaimed.

"I'm getting cookie dough. How about you?" Spencer wondered.

"Chocolate," she answered. They were about a block and a half from the ice cream shop when a car came out of nowhere and broadsided them. Spencer tried to keep control, but the car spun completely around and collided with the other car before spinning back the other way and crashing into a telephone pole. The drivers side took the brunt of the hit and both Spencer and Savanna happened to be sitting on that side.

"Daddy?" Savanna whimpered. Her head hurt and her arm hurt even more. She leaned forward enough to see her father slumpt against the steering wheel with blood runningdown his face. "D-d-daddy?" the little girl tried again. He didn't answer her, though. Just then she heard sirens getting closer and closer. Moments later she saw people running for the two cars. They stopped at the other car and talked to the girl standing in front of it. They handed her something to put on her cheek then headed for Spencer's car.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" asked an EMT. The blonde standing next to her wrecked car nodded. She had a cut on her cheek, but other than that she was fine, shaken up but fine.

"Put this on your cheek," his partner instructed handing her a bandage. She took it and did what she was told.

"Are the people in the other car okay?" she asked.

"I don't know yet, ma'am. Why don't you go sit on the back of that ambulance and we'll take you to the hospital to be checked out," one of the EMT's suggested. Nodding the young woman walked slowly to the ambulance and sat down, wrapping the blanket she found sitting there around her shoulders.

"I see two people, one of them is a little girl," called the taller EMT as he looked in through the drivers side window. The man in the front seat appeared to be unconscious but the little girl was moving and calling out for her father. Walking to the back door the EMT tapped on the glass.

"Hi, sweetie, are you hurt? My name's Greg, I'm a paramedic. My partner and I are here to help you and your Daddy." Savanna nodded as she pointed with her good arm to first her head then her other arm that was at an odd angle.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Savanna shook her head.

"Okay, I need you to do something for me, can you do that?" Once again she nodded. "I need you to unbuckle yourself and open your door. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes," she whispered as she unbuckled her seatbelt then opened the door.

"Is my daddy okay?" she asked the medic once she had her door open.

"I'm sure he's fine. My partner is getting him out. What do you say we do the same for you?"

"Okay," she answered.

"What's your name, sweetie?"

"Savanna Reid-Morgan and I'm six years old."

"He's FBI, Greg," called his partner once he found Reid's wallet.

"Do you have an ID, Pat?" Greg called back.

"Special Agent Spencer Reid."

"Spencer, my name's Pat, I'm a paramedic, can you hear me?" Spencer groaned but didn't wake."

"I'm gonna lift you out, okay, kiddo?" Greg checked.

"Yeah," Savanna agreed. As gently as he could he lifted the little girl out of the wrecked car and placed her on the stretcher wincing as her broken left arm was jostled.

"Ouch," she cried as she clamped her eyes shut."

"I know it hurts. We'll give you something for the pain in just a minute," he promised.

"How's it going, Pat?"

"Good, he's out," Pat answered as he placed Spencer on another stretcher and the two of them began rolling them to the ambulance. Another ambulance had pulled up and had transported the young woman to the hospital while Greg and Pat were getting Savanna and Reid out of their car. Twenty minutes later they arrived at the emergency room and once emergency contact information was located, the nurse on duty made the call.

Derek glanced at his watch and noted that Spencer and Vanna should have been back by now. Maybe they stopped for ice cream, he mused. He knew that both of them had a major sweet tooth. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"May I speak to a Derek Morgan?" requested a female voice.

"This is Derek Morgan, what can I do for you?"

"My name is Samantha Blake and I'm a nurse at George Washington Memorial. Are you related to a Spencer Reid-Morgan and a Savanna Reid-Morgan?"

"Yes, Spencer is my husband and Savanna is our daughter. Why?" Derek demanded. He could feel panic beginning to set in.

"They were involved in an automobile accident. They're both in stable condition, but it would be best if you'd come down," Sam explained.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Derek answered numbly. Hanging up he took a moment to collect himself before calling for the twins. They came running into the living room.

"We're going for a ride, go get your shoes on." Both of them ran off and did what they were told.

"Where are we going?" Nate wondered. Derek wasn't sure how to explain it to the four-year-olds.

"Daddy and Savanna are at the hospital. We're going to see them."

"Is Daddy hurt?" DJ asked her big brown eyes filling with tears.

"Not bad, the doctor's are making him all better," Derek assured her hugging her tightly. "Climb in and buckle up," he instructed. The twins climbed in and buckled without a fuss. Keeping his focus on the road, Derek called Garcia. He knew she'd call everyone else and get them to the hospital.

"Hey, what's up, hot stuff?" she teased answering the phone.

"Hey Garcia," Derek greeted.

"What? No hey Baby girl? What's wrong, Derek?" she questioned noting the slight panic in his voice.

"Savvy and Spencer were in an accident. I'm on my way to GW Memorial."

"Do you know if they're okay?" she gasped.

"The nurse said they're both in stable condition. Jason's at a playdate and the twins are with me."

"I'll call the rest of the team and we'll meet you at the hospital. I have a baby seat for Jason in my car so I'll pick him up. Is he at his playdate with Mike Harris that Spencer was talking about?"

"Yeah, thanks, Baby Girl, see you soon."

"Bye, Derek drive careful."

"I will, you to," he told her.

"Always," she promised.

"Bye, Garcia."

"Bye, Derek," she said hanging up and starting her car. She was glad that both of them were in stable condition. None of them could handle it if eitheir of them was hurt badly.

"I'm here for Savanna Reid-Morgan and Spencer Reid-Morgan," Derek informed the receptionist sitting at the emergency room desk.

"They're both in room 33. The little girl refused to leave her dad's side," the receptionist explained.

"I talked to a nurse, Samantha something," Derek broke off he couldn't remember her last name.

"Samantha Blake, just a moment and I'll get her for you."

"Thank you," Derek said walking over to the chairs where the twins were sitting and taking a seat between them.

A pretty redhead woman wearing pink scrubs made her way over to him.

"Hi, I'm Sam, I was the nurse who called you. Your husband and daughter are both going to be fine. Spencer has a mild concussion and a gash on his face that didn't require stitches. He was unconscious when the medics arrived at the scene, but he regained consciousness shortly after he got here. As for Savanna she has a broken arm that we've already put a cast on and a knot on the head."

"Did the arm need surgery?" Derek asked.

"No, just a cast. The doctor wants to keep them both overnight for observation," she informed them. Derek's next comment was stopped by the arrival of the rest of the team. After filling them in he turned back to the nurse.

"Can we see them?"

"Of course you can. Your daughter's been asking for you."

"And you're sure they'll both be fine?" Derek checked. The nurse nodded with a smile.

"You can see them whenever you're ready. Take this hall until it crosses take the right hallway and it's the fourth door on the right," she directed.

"Thank you," Garcia said as the rest of the team followed Morgan as he headed for the room that held two of the most important people in his life. Everyone was thankful that they were both going to be okay.

TBC?

A/n, read and review.


	29. Chapter 29

A/n, children's ages: Savanna Reid-Morgan, 19, Nate and DJ Reid-Morgan, 17, Jason Reid-Morgan 15. Jack Hotchner, 22, Sarah Hotchner, 15. Henry Jareau, 19, Lisa Jareau 17. Remember I will put these chapters in age order once I'm done with this story which should happen in a few chapters. Let me know if you'd like to see a particular point in the kid's lives that I haven't already written about? I'm taking suggestions.

"So I'll meet you at the corner of Parker and Williams at 11:30," Nate whispered into the phone.

"Yeah, I really wanna see that new horror movie. So what if it's rated R," Lisa responded. They were both 17 but would turn 18 in a few months. Both of them looked close enough to 18, that they doubted they'd be asked to show ID.

"Mine and DJ's car is sitting outside so that'll make it easier. Maybe Savanna will be getting home late tonight. I know she has a research paper for her freshman english comp class so if they hear the car they'll just think it's her," Nate said.

"Yeah, I'm glad she hasn't moved out yet," Lisa added.

"That's true," Nate agreed.

"See you tonight, love you, Nate," Lisa said sweetly.

"Love you to, Lis," Nate answered.

"Lisa Renee! I told you to do those dishes two hours ago," JJ called up the stairs.

"I have to go, Mom's mad. I forgot to do the dishes," the teenage girl explained.

"Okay, see you tonight," Nate said hanging up the phone.

"Where are you going tonight?" his little brother asked walking into the room they shared.

"No where, how much of that conversation did you hear?" Nate demanded.

"Enough to know that if Dad and Pop knew what you were up to, you'd be in a lot of trouble," Jason answered. "You're grounded for the weekend because of your math grade, remember?" the youngest child reminded his brother.

"What they don't know won't hurt me. I promised Lisa I'd take her to that movie before I got my algebra test back," Nate protested.

"Which movie are you going to see?" Jason wondered.

"The new horror film with Morgan freeman," the other boy answered. Deciding he'd be nice to his brother Jason promised to cover for him.

"I'll cover for you if they ask where you are."

"Thanks, Bro, but they shouldn't. I'm meeting her at 11:30 and we should be back by 1:00 or so. If I'm careful I won't get caught."

"For yours and Lisa's sake, I hope not," Jason said flopping on to his bed and grabbing the new issue of Sports Illustrated.

The rest of the evening went by without a hitch. Finally it was 11:30 and Nate crept quietly down the stairs and out the door. He cringed as he climbed into the car he shared with DJ and started the engine. The car sounded really loud in the silent night. Thankfully no one seemed to notice. Easing out of the driveway he drove to the corner where he was to meet Lisa. Pulling up beside her he reached over and opened her door.

"You ready?" he asked as she climbed in.

"Yeah, let's go," she said excitedly.

"Did anyone see you?" he wondered.

"No, I just hope we don't get caught."

"Yeah, me, to. I'm dead if Dad and Pop catch me sneaking back home."

"That Algebra grade get you grounded?" Lisa wondered.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to break a promise to you," he explained. Lisa nodded as they settled into a comfortable silence.

The two teens enjoyed the movie and made it back to the parking lot before trouble hit. Emily who had taken Sarah and a couple of her friends to the movies for a late night release of a huge movie was just walking out into the parking lot with the three girls.

"Hey Mom, isn't that Nate and Lisa?" Sarah asked spotting the two older teens. Following where her daughter was pointing Emily frowned when she realized Sarah was right.

"Go get into the car, I'll be there in a minute," Emily told her daughter and her friends. Nodding the girls headed off, knowing the other kids were in big trouble.

"Nate, Lisa, what are you doing here? Its way past your curfew," Emily reprimanded as she reached the kissing couple. Breaking apart they stared wide-eyed at Emily.

"Uh, hi," Nate said sheepishly.

"If I were to call your parents and ask them where you two are supposed to be what would they tell me?" the mother questioned sternly.

"At home," Lisa replied looking down at her feet.

"Nathaniel?" Emily prompted.

"The same," he answered reluctantly.

"Well then, don't you think that's where you should be heading?" the mother suggested. The young couple nodded silently.

"Yes, Aunt Emily," they answered in unison.

"I'll be following you home to make sure you get there, and I'm calling your parents," she told them.

"No, don't call them, please. Can't we just keep this between us?" Nate begged.

"No, we cannot, young man. You two broke the rules, now it's time for you to accept the consequences," she said. By this point they'd reached the cars. "Get in and wait for me to tell you where to go. I've a feeling the four of them will want to meet at one place," Emily said as she dialed JJ's number.

The phone ringing drug JJ from a sound sleep.

"Hello?" she mumbled into the phone.

"Hi, JJ, it's Emily, sorry to wake you, but I'm at the movie theatre with Nate and Lisa. It looks like they snuck out to see a movie. How do you want to handle this?"

"They did what?" the mother cried angrily. Will sat up and stared sleepily at his wife.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"Lisa and Nate snuck out and went to the movies. Em's at the theatre and just ran into them. How do you want to handle this?" JJ repeated.

"Let's go to over to Reid and Morgan's," Will answered.

"I heard him," Emily said.

"Okay, see you in a bit," JJ said hanging up the phone and climbing from bed, Will copying her actions. She was beyond angry at her daughter and her boyfriend. Emily's call to Derek and Spencer went much the same and they said they'd be waiting for everyone toget to their house.

"I'm gonna drop the girls off at my house first if that's okay," Emily asked.

"Sure, see you when you get here," Derek said hanging up the phone.

"I can't believe he snuck out. He's grounded because of his grade on his math test," Spencer said angrily.

"I know if he thought being grounded for a weekend was bad, he ain't seen nothing yet," Derek added. Spencer nodded in agreement.

Half an hour later Emily was climbing out of her car and walking with the two teens to the door. Derek opened the door when he saw them coming up the walk.

"Thanks for bringing them home, Emily. I'm sorry to have messed up your night. I know they are two, right you two?" Derek prompted.

"Yes, sir," the two kids answered.

"Apology accepted," she said turning and heading back to her car glad that at least the two kids were safe even though they were both in a world of trouble.

TBC?

A/n, read and review.


	30. Chapter 30

"What were you thinking?" JJ demanded once they reached the living room.

"We really wanted to see the movie," Lisa answered softly.

"Which movie?" Spencer asked.

"The new one with Morgan Freeman," Nate told the group.

"So let me get this straight, not only did you sneak out to go see a movie, but it was one that's rated R?" Derek clarified. Both kids nodded unable to look the adults in the eye.

"Did you know that Nate was ground because of his grades?" Will asked his daughter.

"Yes," Lisa answered honestly.

"But you went anyway?" She nodded tears filling her eyes. She was ashamed of her behavior.

"Well, now your both grounded for a long time," Derek said.

"Nate, your grounded for a month," Derek said.

"Give me your keys, you're also grounded from driving for that month," Spencer said.

"Same goes for you Lisa Renee," JJ said holding out her hands. Both teens handed over the keys to the used cars they'd gotten when they were 16.

"It's going to take a long time for the two of you to regain our trust. I hope this month apart will help you understand just how wrong what you did tonight is," Will said.

"It will," Nate answered lowly.

"Good, well we'd better be getting home," JJ said.

"Bye, Nate, see you at school on Monday," Lisa said.

"Yeah, see you then," Nate replied.

"Get on up to bed, Nathaniel," Derek said sternly.

"Yes, sir, night, Dad, Pop."

"Night, son, we love you," Spencer said.

"Love you to," Nate said beginning to climb the stairs. He knew his parents loved him that was why they'd grounded him.

TBC?

A/n, Please read and review!


	31. Chapter 31

A/n, children's ages: Savanna Reid-Morgan 12, Nate and DJ Reid-Morgan 10, Jason Reid-Morgan 8. Jack Hotchner, 15, Sarah Hotchner 8. Henry Jareau, 12, Lisa Jareau 10. An important time in every girl's life, just how do the guys cope?

Savanna was sitting in her sixth grade social studies class reading that day's chapter in her textbook. She'd not been feeling well all morning, but she tried to ignore it. Her stomach started hurting and she really needed to go to the bathroom. She raised her hand and waited for her teacher to call on her.

"Yes, Savanna?" called Mrs Walters, her social studies teacher.

"May I go to the bathroom, please?"

"Yes you may, take the pass on my desk. Nodding the pre-teen grabbed the pass and headed for the bathroom.

She'd finished using the bathroom and began to pull her underwear back up when she saw the blood. Her panties were covered in it. Savanna began to panic. She wasn't sure what was going on. With shaking hands she fixed her clothes and headed back to her class.

The teacher looked up as she walked in. She grew concerned at the paleness of the young girl's complexion.

"Are you alright, Savanna?"

"No, may I please go to the nurse? I'm not feeling well."

"What's the matter?" Mrs. Walters questioned as she began filling out a pass.

"My stomach hurts, and uh," she stopped embarrassed about the other part.

"And what?" the teacher whispered leaning closer.

"I'm bleeding and don't know what to do," she finished. Nodding in understanding, the teacher signed her name and handed the nurses pass to Savanna.

"Take this to the nurse and I'll see you in a little bit."

"Thank you, Mrs. Walters."

"You're welcome," the teacher answered.

Nervously Savanna walked into the nurse's office and stood at the counter dividing the seats and the cots where kids who were sick laid down.

"How can I help you, hun?" the nurse asked kindly.

"My stomach hurts and my underwear has blood on it," Savanna whispered.

"Have you had your period before?" the nurse asked. Savanna shook her head.

"No, I haven't."

"Well, you're experiencing your first period. Welcome to womanhood, sweetie. Do you have any supplies?" the nurse asked kindly.

"No, I have no idea what to do," Savanna answered sniffling. She was a little scared.

"It's okay, I have some supplies and I'll show you what to do." Nodding Savanna allowed the nurse to hand her the necessary supplies and instruct her on how to use them.

"Do you have anything to get the blood out?" Savanna wondered.

"Yes, here's some peroxide, put some on a cotton ball and rub it across the stain it'll come out. Five minutes later the stain was gone and Savanna had successfully used the panty liner and the tampon the nurse had given her.

"My stomach hurts, can you give me something for that, please?"

"I can't give you any medicine. Someone would have to bring it to you. Maybe your parents can. I can call them," the nurse told her reaching for the phone.

"Do you have to tell them why I need it?" she asked blushing.

"Yes, but it's a natural part of becoming a woman, don't worry, they'll understand," the nurse promised. Slumping into the chair, Savanna placed her head in her hands. The idea of her father's knowing she'd started her period was mortifying. An idea popped into the young woman's head. Garcia was on all four kids emergency contact lists and authorized to give permission if it was ever needed.

"Can you call Penelope Garcia and ask her? She can tell my dad's if she has to," Savanna suggested. Smiling softly, the nurse nodded. She could understand where the young girl was coming from.

"What's your name, sweetie?"

"Savanna Reid-Morgan," she responded. Typing a few keys the nurse located the girl's record and her emergency contact form. Locating Penelope's number she picked up the phone and dialed.

"FBI technical annalist Penelope Garcia, how can I help you?"

"Uh, yes, this is Brenda Smith; I'm the nurse at Quantico Middle School. I have Savanna Reid-Morgan here in my office and she's started her period for the first time. She's a bit scared right now. She's experiencing stomach cramps and asking for some medicine. Would you be able to bring her some? She requested that I call you instead of her father's."

"Of course I can. Can I talk to her for a moment?" Garcia requested.

"Of course you can," the nurse said holding the phone out to Savanna who took it anxiously.

"Hey, Mom," she greeted.

"Hey there, Vanna, I hear you're a woman now?"

"Yeah, and it sucks. I don't feel well. My stomach and my back hurt and I have a headache." Garcia winced sympathetically.

"I'll bring you some meds. If I can get your dad's permission, would you like to leave school and spend the day with me? It's a special day and I think it's something that two women should celebrate together.

"Sure," Savanna answered softly.

"I'll be there with the meds soon and I'll let you know what your dad's say," Garcia told her.

"Okay, see you when you get here," Savanna said handing the phone back to the nurse.

"Do I have to go back to class?" she questioned the nurse.

"No, you can lay on one of those cots until she gets here."

"Okay, thank you," the pre-teen said as she headed to one of the cots and curled into a tight ball wishing these stupid cramps would go away.

"Hey, can I talk to two of my favorite agents?" Garcia requested as she stood next to Reid and Morgan's desks.

"Sure, what do you need, baby Girl?" Morgan asked the computer tech.

"Savanna's school nurse just called me. She apparently started her period for the first time today. She's having cramps and isn't feeling well and wants me to bring her some medicine," Garcia explained.

"She's a woman now?" Reid squeaked. Garcia nodded.

"But, she's too young. She's only 12," Morgan protested.

"That's not too young, Derek. I was eleven when I got mine," Garcia told him.

"Why'd she call you instead of us?" Reid wondered.

"Who would you have wanted her to call if you were Savanna?"

"Good point," the genius answered.

"Is she okay?" Derek asked in concern.

"She's a bit scared and really isn't feeling well. Her back and head are hurting on top of the cramps."

"Does she need to be picked up?" Reid asked.

"That was the other thing I was coming to ask you. Would it be okay if I took her out of school and we spent the afternoon together? Becoming a woman is a big deal and I think it'll help her adjust if she's got another woman to talk to." She could see the relief in both men's eyes.

"You'd do that for us?" Reid checked.

"Of course I will," Garcia told him.

"Thank you, baby girl," Derek said hugging her.

"Tell her we love her and we'll see her this evening.

"Will do," Garcia said hugging them then heading off to purchase somethings for the young woman and then heading for the school.

"Hi, Penelope Garcia, I'm here to pick up Savanna Reid-Morgan," Garcia introduced herself to the school nurse.

"She's sleeping back there on the second cot," the nurse informed the other woman, pointing her finger in the direction of the cots.

"Thanks, can I sign her out here or do we have to go to the office?"

"I can sign her out and have someone bring her stuff here," the nurse said.

"Thank you if you'd do that, I'll go wake Savanna," Garcia said. Nodding the nurse called the main office and signed Savanna out and had them send an office runner to her class to get her things.

Garcia found the pre-teen curled in a ball fast asleep. Sitting next to her surrogate daughter she brushed some hair from her face as she called her name.

"Vanna, time to wake up, sweetheart." Slowly brown eyes opened and stared into Garcia's compassionate ones.

"Hey, Mom," Vanna greeted.

"Hey, Vanna Bug, I brought you some Midol and Derek and Spencer said you could come with me," Garcia told her. Savanna gave a smile as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the cot.

"Okay, cool."

"Here, take this it'll help you feel better," Garcia said handing her a pill and a bottle of water. Savanna took the pill then followed Garcia out into the main part of the nurse's office.

"I had another student go get your things from your class," the nurse informed Savanna as she walked around the counter.

"Thank you," she answered.

"Do you need anything from your locker?" Garcia asked. Savanna shook her head as she put her backpack on her back.

"Hope you feel better," the nurse said.

"Thank you," Savanna responded turning and heading out the door Garcia next to her.

A little while later found the two women walking into Savanna's house.

"I bought you a few things," Garcia said handing her a bag of feminine products and a bottle of Midol. "Here's a bar of chocolate as well. It'll make you feel better."

"Chocolate makes everything better," Savanna commented.

"You're right about that, Savvy. I tell you what, why don't you go take a nice hot bath and I'll make us grilled cheese sandwiches," Garcia suggested.

"A bath does sound nice," the young woman admitted.

"Go on, lunch'll be ready in a few minutes. The rest of the day was spent with the two of them watching chick flicks and talking about what it was like to be a woman.

"Can I ask you a question?" Savanna asked.

"You can ask me anything you want."

"What was it like when you got your first period?"

"It was really embarrassing. My mom was gone for the weekend with a friend of hers so it was just my dad and me. I had to tell him that I'd started my period."

"Oh, how awful," Savanna sympathized.

"Tell me about it. Neither of us knew what to do so I called my mom and she told me to call my best friend Mya and ask if her mom could take me to get some supplies. She did and we made a girls day of it," Garcia explained.

"Just like you did with me," Savanna realized.

"Yes, just like I did with you." Glancing at her watch Garcia saw that the other kids would be getting home shortly. Right on cue the school bus carrying the three younger kids pulled up and let them off.

"Looks like the peace and quiets over," Savanna teased as her brothers and sister came running in.

"Hi, Mommy, why are you here?" Jason called hugging his mother tightly.

"Vanna wasn't feeling well so I picked her up from school," she answered.

"Are you feeling better now?" DJ wondered.

"Yeah, Mom helped me feel lots better." Garcia smiled hugging the girl quickly before standing up and heading into the kitchen to fix all the kids a snack.

Later that night Savanna was curled up in bed reading with a heating pad that Derek used for his shoulders when he overdid it working out against her back. She'd just taken another dose of Midol and was waiting for it to kick in. It was 9:00 and it would be bedtime soon. She was pulled from her book by a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," she called the person on the other side. The door opened, revealing her father's.

"Hey, how are you feeling, baby?" Spencer asked.

"Okay, the heating pad is helping and the Midol is kicking in I think," she answered.

"We love you so much and we know this is a big day for you. We got you something," Derek said pulling a small wrapped box from behind his back. Reaching out the pre-teen took it and carefully unwrapped it. Lifting the lid she gasped at the butterfly pendant on the gold necklace chain.

"Oh, it's beautiful, thank you," she exclaimed. Jumping up she hugged both men smiling brightly.

"We're glad you liked it," Spencer told her.

"Like it, I love it. I'm gonna wear it to school tomorrow," she said.

"If that's what you want to do," Derek said.

"It is, I love you Papa, Daddy," she said softly. Both men kissed her on the cheek and told her they loved her to.

"Time for lights out," Spencer told her.

"Okay, night," Savanna said climbing back into bed after placing the necklace on top of the outfit she'd planned to wear the next day.

"Good night, young lady," Derek said blinking back tears at the declaration of womanhood. Quietly they slipped from the room just as DJ was heading for it having just brushed her teeth. After bidding the other kids goodnight the two men settled on the couch in the living room beers in their hands and the TV on softly.

"I can't believe she's a woman now. It seems just like yesterday we were holding her in our arms and she was a baby," Spencer said wistfully.

"I know it does, babe. She's growing up and we have to let her," Derek reminded him.

"Oh crap, part of growing up means d-d-dating," the genius stuttered.

"Oh crap," Derek echoed as the full implication of Spencer's words sank in. Their lives would never be the same again.

TBC?


	32. Chapter 32

A/n, Children's ages: Savanna 13, Nate and DJ 11, Jason 9. Jack, 16, Sarah 11. Henry 13, Lisa, 11. Please read and review. Thanks to my regular reviewers, you know who you are.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Derek was enjoying a quiet cup of coffee one Saturday morning. He and Savanna were the only ones up. They were the early risers in the family. DJ and the others would sleep all day if they could. His cell phone, which was sitting on the counter, rang, breaking the silence. Carrying his mug of coffee in one hand he walked over to the counter and picked up the ringing phone with the other.

"Hello?" he answered. The person on the other end of the line began speaking rapidly.

"Des, slow down, sweetheart. I can't understand a word you're saying. Are you crying?" Derek asked in concern.

"Derek, Mama's g-g-gone. She died in her sleep last night. Sarah and I were going to take her out for breakfast this morning, but she didn't answer when we called her. We were both worried so we drove over to the house. I used my key to get in and f-f-found her in her bed. She wasn't breathing. We called the paramedics and they came, b-b-but there was nothing they could do. She was already gone." By this point Desirée was sobbing uncontrollably. Derek could feel his breath quicken. He was having a panic attack but he couldn't seem to stop it. He could hear his sister calling his name but he couldn't seem to get his voice to work. His vision was going dark around the edges. He'd forgotten about his half full cup of coffee and it slipped from his fingers shattering into pieces as it hit the kitchen floor. Unable to hold himself up anymore Derek fell to his knees and allowed the darkness from the panic attack surround him. The last thing he heard as his world went black was his oldest daughter and sister simultaneously calling out to him.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The nice thing about being up first on Saturday morning meant that she got to pick the cartoons, Savanna thought with a smile. She was 13 and most people would say too old to watch cartoons, but she didn't agree. Cartoons are for all ages, she argued when someone would give her a hard time about watching them. She heard her father's cell phone ring and smiled when she heard him say her aunt Desirée's name. She let the conversation blend into the background. The sound of shattering glass grabbed her attention instantly, though. Rushing to the kitchen she reached it just in time to see her father fall to his knees and black out.

"Papa!" she shouted running over to him. She dropped to her knees beside him mindful of the glass littering the floor. She noticed that his hands had landed on two rather large shards and were now bleeding freely. The teen could hear her aunt calling her father's name. Reaching out she took the phone from his limp hand and placed it against her ear.

"Hey Aunt Des, it's Savanna, what's wrong? Papa's on the floor and he's blacked out."

"I thought I heard glass break, what happened?" Des questioned.

"He dropped his coffee cup," the young woman explained. Realizing her first question hadn't been answered, Savanna repeated it. "What's wrong, Aunt Des?"

"I shouldn't be the one to tell you this, but your grandmother died this morning, Vanna. She died peacefully in her sleep."

"Nana's gone?" Savanna whispered.

"Yes she is, kiddo," Desirée answered just as softly. Savanna could feel tears filling her eyes and flowing down her face.

"I need to take care of Papa and tell everyone, I'll have Dad call you or Aunt Sarah soon. I love you Aunt Des," Savanna told her.

"Love you to, sweetie. Have Spencer or Derek call me when they can. We're still working on arrangements."

"Okay, bye," Savanna said.

"Bye," Desirée replied.

She'd only been on the phone for a minute or two, but it felt like much longer. Savanna was surprised when she looked up to see Jason come running into the kitchen. Taking note of the fact that he wasn't wearing shoes and didn't see the glass, Savanna used a command that all the children had been taught from the moment they could walk.

"Freeze!" Instantly the nine-year-old froze in place looking from his older sister to his motionless father.

"Savvy?" he questioned fearfully.

"Jay, go get Daddy, tell him to get down here now," she instructed as she got to her feet and began cleaning up the glass thankfull she'd been wearing her slippers. Nodding the young boy took off for the stairs at a run calling for his dad as he ran. Savanna knew as loud as he was being, Jason would wake everyone in the house, but right then she didn't care.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

By the time he reached the top of the stairs, his older siblings and his father were hurrying towards the young boy.

"What is it, Jason?" Reid asked hurriedly.

"It's Papa, he's hurt and Anna's crying. She t-t-told me to come get you," he stuttered. The fact that Jason used the name for his oldest sister that he hadn't used since he was three showed just how afraid he was. Spencer desperately wanted to ask more questions, but he could tell by the anxious look in his child's eyes that now wasn't the right time to ask them.

"You did a good job getting me so fast, kiddo," Reid said hugging Jason before rushing down the stairs. He knew the kids would follow him even if he told them to stay upstairs.

Having cleaned up all the glass Savanna got the first aid kit from the downstairs bathroom and began assessing her father's wounds. Thinking back she tried to remember everything she'd learned in the first aid/CPR class she'd taken a couple months before.

"I'm sorry, this is going to hurt, Papa," she said regretfully as she gently removed the first piece of glass. Thankfully it came out without a problem. What worried her, however, was that he didn't even flinch when she removed the glass from his hand. Quickly but carefully she removed the remaining pieces of glass and began bandaging his hands.

Reid's heart jumped into his throat when he reached the kitchen and took in the sight of his daughter holding Derek's bleeding hands and the fact that Derek didn't appear to be aware of his surroundings.

"Careful, there's glass on the floor, don't step on it," Savanna called out pressing down on thebandage on her father's hand as she did so. Spencer looked down and saw the bloody pieces of glass and winced in sympathy. Grabbing the dust pan from where it was sitting a few feet away he cleaned up and threw away the glass then knelt down beside his daughter and husband.

"Derek, can you hear me?" Spencer called touching the other mans arm. His skin was cool to the touch and Spencer could see his color was off.

"Vanna Bug, do you know what's wrong with him?"

"He blacked out while talking to Aunt Desirée," the young woman informed her father.

"Why?" Spencer asked. He could feel the dread in the pit of his stomach. Hesitantly Savanna looked between her parents and her younger siblings. Deciding it was better to tell her father even if her siblings were present she spoke.

"Nana's gone, she went last night in her sleep, according to Aunt Des. She said she'd call with more information or to have you call her or Aunt Sarah when you could. She said to have Papa call her if he was able to as well," Savanna relayed. The three younger children stared at their big sister wide-eyed. After a moment DJ's eyes filled with tears and she fled the room.

"Jason, Nate, why don't you go upstairs with your sister," Spencer suggested.

"Sure, Dad," Nate said ushering his younger brother out of the room explaining to him what was going on along the way. Taking a long look at his daughter he saw the blood on her cheek.

"Are you hurt?" he questioned.

"Huh?" she replied.

"Are you hurt? You have blood on your cheek," Spencer pointed out.

"Oh, no, it was from when I took the phone out of Papa's hand. He'd dropped his coffee cup and when he fell to his knees his hands hit the glass and got cut. Just then Derek began coming around.

"Derek, it's Spencer, can you hear me?" Cacant brown eyes stared into Spencer's Hazel ones.


	33. Chapter 33

"Derek, it's Spencer can you hear me?" Vacant brown eyes stared into Spencer's hazel ones.

"Papa?" Savanna tried. He didn't respond to her either.

"Dad, what's wrong with him?" she asked.

"He's in a deep state of shock. I need to get him to the couch and look at those cuts. I think they might need stitches.

"Okay, I did what I could to help stop the bleeding."

"You did just fine, sweetheart. Can you help me get him to his feet?" Spencer requested. Nodding she stood up and reached out to take one of Derek's hands carefully into hers mindful of the cuts. Spencer did the same and they managed to get him to his feet. He allowed them to move him to the couch in the living room, but gave no indication he recognized them or what was going on around him. Spencer unwrapped the bandages and examined Derek's hands. He frowned at what he saw.

"These look pretty deep. I think they might need stitches. He needs to go to the hospital," Spencer told his daughter.

"What do you want me to do while you take him to the ER?" she asked.

"Can you stay here and keep an eye on your brothers and sister?" her father questioned. Savanna nodded quickly. "Are you sure? I don't want you to take care of them if you can't handle it right now. I know this is hard for you to, baby," Spencer said softly pulling her in for a tight hug.

"Dad, relax, I can handle it. I'll look after the boys and DJ while you guys are gone. Just take care of Papa and call Aunt Des or Aunt Sarah."

"I will, I'll also call the team, so expect people to be calling and dropping by," Spencer said getting off the couch and after coaxing Derek to his feet making his way to the door guiding the other man behind him.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Once the door closed the teen made her way upstairs to check on her siblings. The three of them were in her and DJ's room crowded on DJ's bed.

"But when's Nana coming back?" Jason repeated for what clearly wasn't the first time.

"She's dead, that means she's never coming back, stupid!" DJ shouted. Their grandmother was dead, why couldn't Jason understand that

"Donna Joanne, cool it! He's just a kid, don't yell at him. He doesn't understand what's going on," her older sister scolded.

"You're not my boss. You can't tell me what to do, only Daddy and Papa can," the pre-teen shot back.

"Dad and Papa aren't here right now. Dad took him to the hospital to get stitches in his hands. Dad left me in charge, so yes, right now I'm the boss. Now go to Dad and Papa's room and cool off. I'll be in to talk to you in just a little bit.

"Fine," DJ huffed stalking out of the room slamming their parent's bedroom door when she reached it.

"Is DJ telling the truth? Is Nana really dead?" Jason whispered, tears brimming in his Hazel eyes.

"Yeah, she is, Jace," Savanna answered. Once he knew what DJ had said was the truth the little boy started to cry. Silently Savanna held out her arms, and Jason crawled into them laying his cheek against her chest as he cried. Savanna rocked back and forth rubbing circles on her baby brother's back.

"I'm gonna go read," Nate said tightly. Savanna could tell he was struggling with the situation, but, like Derek, he always tried to hide his emotions.

"Okay, let me know if you need anything," she told him. Nate nodded as he patted Jason's shoulder before heading to his room and grabbing a book. He wanted to escape into another world for a little while.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Once Jason's tears subsided Savanna let go of him and gave him a shaky smile.

"I love you, Jason," she said softly.

"Love you to, Vanna. Can I go watch TV in the living room?"

"Sure, go ahead. If the doorbell rings, make sure to ask who it is," she reminded.

"I know," Jason said exasperatedly. Savanna smiled, she couldn't help but do it. Jason always knew how to make anyone in the family smile no matter what kind of a day they were having.

Sighing when she reached her parent's room, Savanna forced herself to relax. DJ was just angry and sad, she didn't mean what she said to Jason. Opening the door Savanna looked in only to find her sister curled up on their parent's bed sound asleep tear tracks all down her face. Deciding it would be best to let the younger girl be, she quietly closed the door and tip-toed back down the hall collapsing on to her bed. She desperately wanted to curl up in a ball and cry for the loss of her grandmother, but right now she couldn't. Actually she could, but she wanted to do her best to stay strong for her siblings. They were counting on her, and she didn't want to let them down.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Spencer was sitting in the waiting room at GW Memorial while a doctor was tending to Morgan's wounds. Deciding it was now or never, he picked up his cell phone and dialed Hotch.

"Hotchner," the Unit Chief answered.

"Hey Hotch, it's Reid. We have a problem. Derek's sister, Desirée called this morning. Apparently his mom died in her sleep last night. Needless to say Derek didn't take it well and when he blacked out from shock his hands landed on the coffee cup he'd dropped. We're at the hospital now getting stitches. I'm in the waiting room, he's getting the stitches," the genius clarified.

"I know what you meant, Reid. I'm sorry to hear about Fran. Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Yeah, can you call the team, and Hotch?"

"Consider it done, and yeah what else do you need?"

"Can you send Jack over to our place. Vanna Bug's keeping an eye on the other kids and trying to help them cope. If I know her she's forcing herself to be strong. I think Jack's the only one who can get through to her."

"I'll send him over as soon as we hang up. Hang in there, and call me if you need anything else. We'll probably stop by later. How's Derek doing? I mean I know he's not doing well, but…" the Unit Chief broke off.

"Not good atall. He's in a deep state of shock. I don't think he recognizes me or what's going on around him. He didn't seem to recognize Savanna when we were at the house," Reid explained. Flashbacks to Savanna's kidnapping ran through Hotch's head. Only then Reid had been the one in a near catatonic state and Morgan was the one to bring him out of it. "What can I do, Hotch? I've never seen him like this before. It's scaring the hell out of me," the genius admitted.

"Just be there for him. Let him know you're not going anywhere. When he comes out of the shock, it's gonna hit him hard and he's going to need you. Losing someone you love is never easy, you know that," Hotch reminded the other man.

"I know, I have to go for now. I'll keep you posted."

"Okay, I'm giving you both the next week off. I think I can get Morgan a couple more weeks off because it's a death in your immediate family, but I'm not sure if I can get anymore than this week off for you," Hotch warned.

"A week for me is fine. Thanks, bye, Hotch," Reid said.

"Bye Reid," Hotch said hanging up just as Emily walked into the living room frowning at the look on her husband's face.

TBC?

A/n, read and review. This little story arc will span a few chapters. Sorry for all the sadness I'm throwing at you, but I've lost two people who are very dear to me within a week of each other. The first one died on July 19, and the second person on July 26. Needless to say it's been really hard on me. Please read and review. I promise I'll get back to some happier chapters soon. Oh, and I know Savanna seems really mature for only being 13, but keep in mind the seriousness of the situation.


	34. Chapter 34

"Aaron, what's wrong?" Emily wondered moving to sit beside her husband on the couch.

"That was Reid, he and Morgan are at the hospital. Apparently Morgan's mom died in her sleep last night. When he got the news he blacked out and when he did he cut his hands on a coffee cup he'd dropped. His hands needed stitches," the team leader explained.

"Oh my gosh, that's terrible. What can we do to help?" the brunette asked.

"Reid asked if we'd tell the rest of the team, and he wanted to know if Jack could go over to their house and help out Savanna. She's watching the younger kids and trying to help them deal."

"Which means she's not dealing with it," Emily finished.

"Exactly, I'll call Dave and Gideon, you call JJ and Garcia?" he suggested.

"Sure, should we tell Jack and Sarah first, though?" Hotch nodded in agreement.

"Jack, Sarah, come in here, please?" he called.

"What's up?" Jack asked as the two kids walked into the living room.

"We have something sad to tell you," Emily began. "Uncle Derek's mother died in her sleep last night," she explained gently.

"Oh no, poor Derek," Jack said softly.

"That's so sad," Sarah added.

"Yes it is, kiddo," Hotch said hugging Sarah.

"What can we do to help?" Jack wanted to know.

"Reid's asked if you wouldn't mind going over and helping Vanna look after DJ and the boys," Emily told him. Jack nodded without hesitation.

"I'll finish getting ready then I'll head over," the teen said quickly.

"I'm gonna draw Uncle Derek a picture," Sarah said scampering to her room to begin coloring.

"Jack?" Hotch called just as he reached the hall.

"Yeah?"

"Don't be afraid to call Emily or me if you need us. It's not easy helping someone deal with losing a loved one."

"I will, see you later."

"Bye Jack," the two adults called back.

"Well I guess we'd better get calling everyone," Emily said standing up to go find her cell phone.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ hung up the phone and stood completely still. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Will," the blonde called.

"Yeah, what is it, baby?"

"I need to go to Derek and Spencer's it's an emergency, can you handle things here?"

"Of course I can, what's wrong?" As he got closer he could see the tears in her eyes.

"Morgan's mom died in her sleep last night. I'm not sure quite what all happened, but he blacked out and somehow cut his hands rather badly on a broken coffee cup. Spence is with him and Em said Garcia and Rossi are heading to the hospital to be with Reid. She and Hotch are working on getting a hold of Strauss."

"Go, we'll be fine," her husband assured her.

"Tell the kids, will you?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Go help take care of their kids. I love you, JJ," Will said kissing her quickly.

"I love you to," she said returning the kiss before heading for the door.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Vanna, I'm hungry," DJ complained as she appeared in the doorway of the room they shared. Glancing at the clock the 13-year-old noticed an hour or so had gone by. She couldn't believe it.

"Okay, let's go fix us some lunch," she said climbing off her bed. Arriving in the kitchen she took a look at what they had.

"Hey, how does grilled ham and cheese sandwiches sound?"

"Yum!" Nate cried.

"Yeah, double yum," Jason replied.

"Okay, I guess," DJ answered softly. Nodding Savanna gave DJ a sharp look.

"What?" the young girl wondered. Savanna's eyes moved to Jason.

"Oh, sorry for being so mean to you earlier, Jason."

"It's okay," he told her.

Savanna had just finished putting lunch on the table when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, it's me. We're still at the hospital. They're almost done with the stitches, but the doctor's are trying to decide if they need to admit him," Reid explained. Glancing at the table she saw that all three of her siblings were listening intently. Moving into the living room she lowered her voice.

"Why would they admit him?"

"Because he's still not responding. They'll observe him for a little while longer before they make a decision. Are things going okay there?"

"Yeah, they're fine now. Things got a bit tense earlier, but everythings okay now. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Keep me on the phone while you answer it," Reid instructed.

"Yes, Dad," Savanna said walking to the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's JJ," came the voice from the other side. Giving a small smile she opened the door and allowed her aunt to pull her in for a hug.

"Is that your dad?" JJ asked pointing to the phone.

"Yeah it is."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Aunt JJ wants to talk to you," Savanna informed her father.

"Okay, give her the phone."

"Okay, I'm gonna go eat lunch. See you when you get home." Taking the phone from the teenager, JJ began asking the same questions Savanna just had.

Lunch was over and JJ had convinced the others to head into the living room and watch a movie. DJ grabbed a photo album and began looking at it with the boys commenting on a photo every now and then. This left Savanna alone in the kitchen which suited her just fine. She began washing dishes trying to stop thinking. The harder she tried to block her grandmother's death from her mind the harder the memories kept coming. She didn't even register someone ringing the doorbell or JJ answering the door. The first realization she had of someone else in the kitchen was when she felt hands on her shoulders and heard a kind and gentle voice.

Jack pulled up in front of his best friend's house and turned off the car. It was no secret that he cared for Savanna Reid-Morgan more than just a friend, but he wasn't sure how she felt. He was pretty sure she liked him to, but he was afraid of finding out for fear of ruining their friendship. Now's not the time for those kinds of thoughts, Jack, he scolded himself as he made his way up the driveway and rang the doorbell. It opened revealing JJ. He looked into the living room and saw the twins and Jason watching a movie and looking at family pictures.

"Hey, Jack, come on in," JJ greeted.

"Hey, JJ, how are you?"

"I'm doing okay. She's in the kitchen and I know she'll be glad to see you."

"Thanks, I'll just go check on her if that's okay.

"Sure go ahead," JJ said waving a hand.

Entering the kitchen Jack just watched the brunette. She didn't even seem to realize he was there. He could see her furiously scrubbing a plate. Walking over to where she stood he placed his hands on her shoulders and spoke softly.

"Hey there, Lady bug."

"Hi, Jack," she greeted just above a whisper. On one hand, she was glad to see him, but on the other one she wasn't. She knew other than her parents he was the only one who had the ability to make her stop being strong and deal with whatever was wrong. Having thoroughly washed the plate she rinced it and began drying it. Noticing the harshness with wich she scrubbed the plate dry, Jack could tell she was reaching her breaking point but fighting it tooth and nail.

"I think it's dry now," he teased. Savanna shook her head and kept running the towel over the plate.

"No I'm not done yet," she protested. Reaching out Jack tried to remove the plate from her hands.

"Let me have it, Savvy." The young woman shook her head. She could feel her emotions reaching their breaking point. Jack decided he needed to use his trump card.

"Savanna, you need to stop. It's okay to let go for a little while. I'm here, Lady Bug, I'm here." Savanna's hands began to shake and she finally let Jack take the plate. The moment he turned back to face her she let herself fall forward against his chest and let her grief take over.

Cradling the crying girl to his chest, Jack managed to walk to the back door and slide it open. Carefully he guided them to the swing on the back porch and settled on it Savanna curled against him. Hearing the back door close JJ tip-toed into the kitchen and glanced out the window. She was glad to see Jack holding Savanna and extremely glad to see he'd broken down her walls and she was beginning to grieve.

"Why did she have to go?" Savanna choked out through her sobs. "It's not fair, J-j-jack, she shouldn't have been taken so soon."

"I know how that feels," the young man said a shadow crossing his handsome face.

"Oh, Jack, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I forgot about your mom," Savanna exclaimed.

"It's okay, I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about," Jack admitted.

"I c-c-can't believe she's gone," the teen whimpered fresh tears making tracks down her face.

"I know, Lady Bug, I know," Jack soothed pulling her closer and continuing to rock.

JJ hated to ruin the moment, but she knew Savanna would want tissues. Quietly she walked out on to the patio and over to the swing. Seeing something out of the corner of his eye, Jack glanced up. JJ was holding a box of tissues out to him.

"Thought you could use these," the mother explained.

"Yeah, thanks, JJ."

"No problem," she answered. Savanna's sobs which had eased up slightly intensified once again as a new wave of grief hit.

"Shh, it's okay, it's gonna be okay, Vanna," the 16-year-old whispered. Without thinking he leant in and kissed her on the temple as he rubbed her back. JJ jumped in surprise and Jack froze and looked up wide-eyed at someone who he saw as an aunt. JJ could see the love shining in the young man's eyes and she just smiled in understanding before quietly making her way back into the house.

Jack wasn't even sure Savanna had registered the kiss until he looked down at her and saw her smiling at him through her tears. Even though her face was tearstained and her eyes were red rimmed, Jack hadn't seen anyone look more beautiful than Savanna Reid-Morgan looked at that moment. Slowly and deliberately he moved his mouth towards hers. He moved slowly enough to give her time to pull away if she wanted. He let his lips hover just inches from hers as he stared into her deep brown eyes.

"Kiss me, Jack," she breathed. That was all the permission he needed and he let his lips touch hers. The kiss was short and sweet but spoke of the attraction they had for each other. Pulling back they rested their foreheads together.

"I like you, Savanna Grace Reid-Morgan," Jack declared.

"I like you to, Jack Landon Hotchner," Savanna responded just before kissing him once again.

TBC?

A/n, There you have it, their first kiss. Please go to my profile and read how to nominate me as a beloved author on the facebook page. The link to the facebook page is my homepage. Please read and review.


	35. Chapter 35

"What exactly are you asking from me, Agent Hotchner?" Strauss demanded. He'd finally managed to reach the section chief.

"Agent Morgan's mother died last night and I'm asking for three weeks off for him and one week off for Agent Reid. I'm also asking for the entire team to be given a couple days off so they can attend the funeral," Hotch explained.

"I'll grant your first two requests, but I'm not sure about the third one," she answered.

"Listen, Erin, I'm giving you the courtesy to grant my request before I just call the director and get his permission. I can guarantee he'd take one look at the BAU's outstanding record and say yes with no problem. Sighing she knew he was right.

"Fine, I'll give the rest of the team until Thursday off, but expect to be working next weekend."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you," Hotch replied. XXXX

"I managed to get the time off for the guys and the time off for all of us so we can go with them," Hotch said walking into the kitchen where Emily was fixing lunch for them and Sarah.

"That's good, it means we'll be able to help look after the kids and be there for Derek and Spencer," she commented. Just then the phone rang. A moment later Sarah came running into the kitchen the phone in her hand.

"Daddy, it's Jack," she said handing it to him.

"Hey Jack, is everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Savanna cried herself to sleep and is napping on the swing. I tried to move her but she wanted to stay there," Jack explained all in one breath. Hotch took note of the fact that Jack sounded a little jumpy.

"Are you okay, son? You sound a bit funny," Hotch questioned.

"Yeah, sure, I'm fine. But can I talk to Emily?"

"Sure you can, here you go," Aaron said handing the phone to his wife before going to wash his hands for lunch. XXXX

"What can I do for you?" Emily asked her step-son.

"I kissed her, then she kissed me back and I can't believe it," the teenager rambled. Emily's head spun. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Woah, hold on a minute. Did you just say you and Savanna kissed?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I did," Jack replied. "It was my first kiss, and I'm pretty sure it was hers to."

"And where are you now?"

"In the kitchen pacing. I can see her sleeping on the swing from the window."

"So how did it happen?" the agent asked.

"She was crying and without thinking I kissed her temple. JJ who'd brought out a box of tissues saw it. I didn't think she realized I'd done it at first, but then Vanna smiled at me and once JJ went back inside I leaned in to kiss her. I gave her enough time to pull away but she didn't. She told me to kiss her. We admitted that we like each other then she kissed me back. Then I sat their rocking her trying to calm her down and her crying had worn her out and she fell asleep."

"Wow, just answer me this. Are you happy?" Emily questioned.

"Yes I am, Em," Jack said softly. "And she seems happy to."

"Well then that's all that matters. We don't know arrangements yet, but your dad managed to get most of this next week off of work for the entire team so we'll be going to give the guys and the kids support at the funeral. I'll call the school on Monday and get your assignments if you want to go with us?"

"Yes, I do, thanks, Emily. I should get going, Savanna's waking up."

"Okay, see you later, love you, kiddo."

"Love you Em." He was glad he could be at the funeral for Savanna's sake. Hanging up his cell phone, Jack made his way back outside and settled on the swing just as Savanna's eyes opened. XXXX

Meanwhile at the hospital. Rossi and Garcia were sitting in the waiting room with a worried Spencer.

"How are you doing, baby cakes?" Garcia asked gently.

"Honestly? I don't know. I can't believe she's gone. After my mom died she filled in that part of my life. Of course she didn't replace my mom, but…" the genius broke off."

It's okay, we know what you mean," Rossi assured him. Drawing in a shaky breath Spencer clasped his hands in front of him. Reaching out Garcia covered his clasped hands with one of hers.

"It's okay to miss her, sweetie. I know we all will. She was always so sweet when she came out to visit you guys and the kids."

"I can't think of anyone who could cook a better breakfast," Rossi added. The doctor entering the room stopped their conversation.

"How's Derek, are you going to admit him?" Reid demanded jumping to his feet stumbling as he did so. Garcia and Rossi reached out to steady him.

"We've managed to stich up both of his hands. As for admitting him I'd like to but when we talk about it he gets agitated. I think he's going to come out of this no matter where he is, but I'm afraid admitting him would be more a hinderance than a help at this point. I'm releasing him into your care. However, if his symptoms get worse or he tries to harm himself bring him back immediately," the doctor instructed.

"I will," Spencer swore.

"Very well then, he's in the fourth room on the right. Here are his release forums. You can leave anytime," the doctor said handing the papers to Reid to sign. Once he did so he along with his two friends/coworkers along side. XXXX

Garcia gasped at the sight of Morgan's hands.

"Oh, hot stuff. What have you done to yourself?" she cried gently taking them into hers and staring down at the stitches that criscrossed his palms. Derek didn't acknowledge the computer tech, but just stared straight through her.

"The doctor said you can go home. So c'mon, let's get you home, babe. I know the kids will be glad to see you," Spencer said helping his husband to his feet and guiding him from the room. XXXX

The four BAU teammates were silent until they reached the parking lot. Once the fresh fall air hit him, Morgan seemed to come back to himself. He was confused, though. He didn't understand why he was at the hospital and why Reid, Rossi, and Garcia were with him.

"Why are we here?" he croaked. The other three stopped in surprise.

"You needed stitches for your hand," Rossi explained.

"Why?" Morgan questioned.

"You cut them on a coffee cup when you blacked out," Garcia told him.

"But what made me black out?" The computer tech and the co-founder of the BAU gave Reid bewildered looks.

"I think he's suffering from a common kind of amnesia. He's suppressing a painful memory," Reid explained.

"How do we fix it?" Rossi wondered.

"The only way to do it is to tell him what he's blocking out, unfortunately," Reid answered with a sigh. Turning to Derek he spoke softly.

"Desirée called this morning to tell you that your mom died in her sleep last night and you blacked out cutting your hands on the coffee cup you'd just dropped when you fell to your knees," Reid explained.

"You're lying! I know you're lying! Mama's not dead damn you!" Derek shouted. Before anyone could react he'd jumped at Spencer and swung at his face connecting with a solid punch that sent the genius sprawling. Derek continued to reign blows down on a curled up Spencer while declaring that he was lying.

"Derek, that's enough. Stop it right now!" Garcia yelled as she tried to grab Derek's flailing hand. She only succeeded in getting hit in the face accidentally, though. Rossi could only think of one thing that would reach the irrational agent right then.

"Agent Morgan, stop it right now, and that's a direct order from a superior agent!" he bellowed in his best boss voice. Instantly Derek froze and Rossi was able to pull him off Spencer and hold him in a tight grasp. Shaking Spencer climbed to his feet and Garcia and he checked each other over.

"Are you okay, Pen?" he checked.

"Yeah, just a bruise, what about you?" she wondered worriedly.

"Nothing that won't heal. I'm just worried about him," he whispered glancing at Morgan still being held by Rossi. Derek's vision cleared and his eyes widened. Feeling the younger man relax, Rossi released his hold allowing him to stand on his own.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry, Spencer, Baby Girl. Please forgive me," Derek begged. The two nodded knowing he wasn't in his right frame of mind.

"Mama's really gone?" he whispered shakily.

"Yes she is, Der," Spencer responded.

"No, I c-c-can't believe it," Derek said tears filling his eyes.

"I know, me, either," Spencer replied tears filling his own eyes. Silently he held his arms open for his distraught husband and Derek quickly walked into them. Both of them let their tears fall once they were in the comfort and safety of one another's arms.

"I think it's best if we all go over to their place and neither of them are in any condition to drive. If I drive Reid's SUV, will you come with if we find a way to get your car later?" Rossi asked the computer tech.

"Yeah, I feel helpless and going to the house will give me something to do. There's plenty of people for me to help there," she agreed.

"Okay, stay with Reid and Morgan. I'll go get the car," Rossi told her.

"But how?" Garcia wondered. Victoriously Rossi held up Spencer's keys.

"I took them when he wasn't looking. I hadn't planned on letting him drive home," Rossi explained.

"You're a very sneaky man, Agent Rossi, a very sneaky one indeed."

TBC?

A/n, I know that Derek's behavior was way OOC, but remember he's not in the right frame of mind right now! Please read and review. Also go like the status on the facebook fan page that has my link as it's update. It's number 36. Look at my profile for more info.


	36. Chapter 36

Arriving at Derek and Spencer's the four of them climbed out of Reid's SUV. Holding hands Derek and Spencer walked into the house Garcia and Rossi a little behind them.

"Papa, Daddy!" Jason cried as he ran to them. The nine-year-old stopped in front of the two guys and stared up at them. He looked from Spencer's face to Derek's hands.

"It's okay, kiddo. We're both fine," Derek comforted pulling Jason into a hug mindful of the stitches in his hands. A laugh/sob from the couch caught the adults attention. Savanna was sitting next to Jack with the twins and JJ on her other side and she was looking at a picture. She was laughing and crying simultaneously.

"I don't remember that picture," Nate commented.

"Which one?" Derek asked as the adults walked over and settled around the others.

"The one when you and Dad brought the twins home and I drewarrows on them trying to send them back," Savanna explained.

"Oh, what happened?" Jack asked.

"Nana who'd come for a visit took me aside and explained to me that now I was a big sister and it was my job to look out for the babies. She made me realize that they weren't so bad after all." At the end of her speech, the teen was crying softly.

"She sounds like a really great woman," Jack comforted as he brushed her tears away then kissed her on the forehead. Spencer's and Derek's eyes widened in surprise and they glanced between the two kids and JJ who was smiling. Rossi and Garcia shared a soft smile. Looks like the next cutest couple of the BAU had finally taken the first step. XXXX

"We knocked but no one answered, so we let ourselves in," Emily said as she Hotch, Sarah, Will, Lisa and Henry walked into the living room. Everyone picked up on the slightly awkward atmosphere. Emily's gaze swept from a slightly stunned Derek and Spencer to a blushing Jack and Savanna then back to the guys.

"I think they know," she commented wryly. Hotch nodded in agreement.

"Huh?" Will questioned.

"Jack and I are dating," Savanna answered smiling.

"We're happy for you, but, Jack?" Derek asked.

"Yeah?"

"If you hurt her we'll kill you," Spencer finished.

"Yes, sir," Jack replied.

"I'll never hurt her," Jack swore, kissing Savanna quickly before settling back on the couch to enjoy looking at more of her family pictures.

TBC?

A/n, short, but it was where the chapter broke. Will write more as soon as I can. Please read and review.


	37. Chapter 37

It was now Tuesday and they'd all made it to Chicago safely. The visitation would be that night and the funeral would be Wednesday. Reid and the kids were able to stay until Friday evening, but the rest of the team would have to leave early Thursday morning. Derek was going to stay to help his sisters go through his mom's belongings. Spencer felt guilty leaving Derek in Chicago alone, but Derek understood he didn't have any other choice. Everyone had stayed at a hotel near Fran's house. None of them could handle staying at her house. All the women and the two younger kids were helping Sarah and Des with the last minute arrangements. The guys were at the funeral home making sure things were fine for the visitation. Jack and Savanna were watching a movie in her and DJ's room. The door to the adjoining room was open so they could look in on the two boys playing videogames. Lisa and DJ had asked to go to the pool, and Spencer and Derek didn't have the heart to tell them no. They knew how hard this was on all the kids. Jack looked up at someone clearing their throat from the doorway. He and Savanna had been locked in a rather intense kiss.

"I brought Jason back. He's getting bored and wants to play with the other boys.

"Sure go on over," Savanna said smiling at her little brother. Happily he ran off to play with his big brother and Henry.

"Maybe you should join them?" Emily subtly suggested. Taking the hint, the two teens climbed off the bed and walked into the adjoining room and settled in to watch the videogame playing. Satisfied she'd stopped them from going to far to fast for the moment Emily headed back to the house to help out more. XXXX

"Hey, it's my turn now," Jason called grabbing for Nate's controller. "You said I could play Henry this time."

"No, I didn't say that, now, let go. It's my turn," Nate argued.

"It's not, give me it!" Jason yelled. Diving at his brother the two of them began fighting for the controller.

"It's my game and you can't have it. Just because we're all sad because Nana's gone, doesn't mean I have to be nice to you," Nate taunted. Tears filled Jason's eyes. "Now you're a cry baby," he taunted as he held the controller above his head. Jason tried to reach for it, but Nate swung it out of his reach, elbowing him in the face in the process. It was at that point when Jack intervened. Reaching the two boys he pulled them apart. He frowned when he saw that Jason had a bloody nose.

"Savanna," he called.

"Yeah?" she called back.

"Jason's got a bloody nose. Can you help take care of that?"

"Yeah, come on, Jason. Let's go back to mine and DJ's room and we'll take care of that," she invited. Nodding the stunned nine-year-old followed his oldest sister out of the room. XXXX

Once Nate stopped struggling Jack pointed to one of the beds. Reluctantly the eleven-year-old sat down. Jack gave Henry a meaningful look.

"I'd better go check on the girls at the pool. I'll be back later," he said leaving.

"Now, what was all that about?" Jack prompted.

"It's not fair. Nothing's fair right now," Nate grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Everything," Nate explained his voice shaking slightly. It was then that Jack realized that the fight over the videogame was only part of the problem, and in fact not the real problem at all.

"Explain what you mean by everything," he encouraged.

"Jason was trying to horn in on the time Henry and I were hanging out. He's so annoying sometimes. He's just a little kid," Nate complained.

"You were one once to, and he's only two years younger than you, that's not a big gap."

"Yeah, I guess," Nate agreed.

"The fight with your brother is only a small piece of what's bothering you, isn't it?" Jack prodded. Looking down at his hands, Nate nodded.

"It's not fair, why did Nana have to die? I miss her, Jack." Tears were shining in Nate's eyes and he was fighting to keep them back, but losing.

"I know it's not fair," Jack comforted placing an arm around the younger boys shoulders. The two of them sat in silence Jack giving silent comfort as Nate allowed himself to grieve for the loss of his grandmother. After a few minutes he calmed down and Jack handed him some tissues. Nate wiped his face in embarrassment and gave Jack an embarrassed smile.

"Thanks," he said softly.

"No problem, I tell you what, why don't you go apologize to Jason then we'll go down to the pool and join the girls and Henry?" Jack suggested. Nodding Nate ran off to apologize to his brother before they both ran back to change into their swim trunks. XXXX

"She looks so peaceful," Derek commented as he, Spencer and the kids stood next to the casket.

"Yeah, she does," Spencer agreed.

"I forgot that Nana's first name was actually Donna," DJ said reading the obituary Derek and his sisters had written.

"Yes it was, Donna Francine Morgan," Sarah answered.

"That's where you got your first name and your middle name Joanne was from your grandma Dianna Joanne Reid," Spencer explained.

"I remember the day you were born like it was yesterday," Derek said, remembering the event. XXXX

"You're doing fantastic, Penelope. Just a few more pushes and you'll get to see your babies," her doctor coached.

"Oh my god, this hurts so much," the expectant mother panted.

"I know, and I'm sorry, if there was a way we could do this for you we would," Derek soothed.

"Der's right, we would in a heart beat," Spencer said.

"Thank you both, oh here comes another one," Pen groaned as another contraction hit. The expectant fathers watched as the line on the fetal monitor jumped as the contraction intensified.

"Just keep breathing, you're almost through it," the doctor said.

"You try breathing through it. The pain of child birth is akin to doing the splits on a crait of Dynamite," Pen growled. The three guys smiled at the analogy but made sure she didn't see them do it.

"I feel a lot of pressure. I can feel a head. Can I push now, please?" Penelope begged.

"Go ahead and push if you feel you need to," her OBGYN instructed.

"Why don't you two get behind her and support her. Penelope, tuck your chin to your chest and push as hard as you can. We'll count to 10," the nurse explained. The two guys settled behind their best friend and the mother of their children and helped support her as she began to push.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Oh my god this hurts!"

"I can see the head. Give me another good push," the doctor called. Groaning in pain, Penelope did what she was told and screamed as she felt her child's head leaving her body.

"The heads out, don't push , just breathe for a moment," the doctor told her.

"But I need to push," she whimpered beginning to do so.

"No, not yet, listen to the doctor, baby girl," Morgan coaxed. Turning her head she glared at him and he closed his mouth. Spencer bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud at the interaction.

"Okay, you can push now," the doctor called. Putting her chin to her chest she pushed as hard as she could. She could feel the baby slipping from her body and she smiled as she heard her baby cry.

"It's a boy, 6 lbs 4 oz, 20 inches long born at 7:22 PM. He's absolutely perfect," the nurse said placing him on Pen's chest. All three parents stared in awe at their little bundle of joy. The nurse took him to clean up and wrap him in a blanket.

"I have to push again," Penelope told the group.

"That's good, it won't be long now and you'll have both your babies in your arms," the doctor said taking his place at the foot of the bed once again. Three minutes later a healthy baby girl weighing 6 lbs 8 oz and 19 inches long was born at 7:25 PM.

"Do these two cuties have names?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, but we'd like to wait until our family and friends are here to announce them," Spencer answered.

"Okay, we'll fill in that part on the birth certificates in a little bit. I just need the three of you to sign them right now," she said handing the two pieces of paper to the the three of them and smiling while they signed.

"Can the rest of the team come back now?" Garcia asked in awe as she stared down at the two babies snuggled in her arms.

"Yes, whenever you're ready for them," the nurse said.

"I'll go get them," Spencer offered.

"Thanks, baby cakes," Garcia called as she placed the baby girl in Derek's arms and smiled down at her twin brother that she was holding.

Five minutes later everyone was in the room. Hotch was carrying Savanna and an excited looking Jack was walking next to him.

"Let me see my grandbabies," Fran demanded moving over to the bed.

"Here, Mama, why don't you hold your granddaughter," Derek offered standing up and placing the newborn infant in his mother's arms.

"Hotch, would you like to hold your godson?" Garcia asked. The three of them had decided to make Hotch and Emily the twins godparents.

"I'd love to," he said walking over and taking the tiny boy into his arms.

"Baby," Jack exclaimed in a loud whisper.

"That's exactly right, buddy. It's a baby," Hotch told his son.

"He's so little, Daddy. Was I ever that little?"

"Yes you were," his father answered.

"Wow," Jack exclaimed amazed that he'd ever been that small.

"Now you're a big boy who helps take care of Savanna and Henry, aren't you, Jack?" Emily asked ruffling the little boys hair. Jack nodded excitedly.

"So what are their names?" JJ asked as she held a dozing Henry.

"Well, Hotch is holding Nathaniel Aaron Reid-Morgan 6 LBS 4 OZ 20 inches long born at 7:22 PM," Reid informed the group.

"Nathaniel after Dad, and Aaron, after well, Hotch," Derek explained smiling at the unit chief and his mother.

"We'll call him Nate for short.

"I'm sure your dad would have been honored," Fran said blinking back happy tears.

"Thank you both so much. This means a lot to me," Hotch said also getting choked up.

"Well we figured we needed to give him a strong name and you two were and are two of the strongest men we know," Derek said.

"So what is this little angel's name?" Fran asked smiling down at her newborn granddaughter. Getting up from where he was sitting on the edge of Penelopes bed Derek walked over to his mom and stood next to her.

"Mama, I'd like you and everyone else to meet Donna Joanne Reid-Morgan, DJ for short. Weighing in at 6 LBS 8 OZ, 19 inches long born at 7:25 PM."

"Oh, Derek, I love you so much, son," she cried hugging him tightly mindful of the baby in her arms.

"come over here Spencer," she demanded. Making his way to his mother-in-law he allowed her to hug him as well.

"But I thought your first name was Fran?" Rossi questioned.

"Nope, my actual given name is Donna Francine Morgan," Fran explained.

"And my mom's middle name was Joanne," Reid put in.

"Well they're both beautiful babies," Emily complimented.

"Thank you," Pen said as she yawned. Simultaneously Nate and DJ began crying.

"Well, we'd bettter let you get some rest and take care of these little ones," Emily said from where she stood holding Savanna who Hotch had handed to her when he took Nate.

"Bye bye, Nate, DJ, wuv you," Savanna whispered as the rest of the team left the room. All the adults smiled at the little girl then back at the little family as the three parents tried to pacify their crying infants. XXXX

"It's hard to believe that was 11 years ago now," Garcia said in amazement.

"I know exactly what you mean," Spencer agreed. The rest of the night was spent talking about some of their favorite memories with Fran and meeting others who loved her dearly. The funeral the next day was beautiful and before they all knew it, it was time for everyone but Reid and the kids to go back home.

"Bye, I'll see you when you get back home," Jack said tenderly as he kissed Savanna.

"Ewww, gross," Jason cried.

"Yeah, double gross," Sarah declared. Everyone laughed at the pair.

"Trust me, you won't feel that way forever," Emily assured her daughter.

"She better," Hotch argued causing all the girls to laugh.

"Oh hush, you," emily whispered kissing him quickly before grabbing his hand and heading for the departure gate at the airport. The rest of Spencer and the kids stay in Chicago went off without any problems and before they knew it they were back in Chicago. Three weeks later Derek was finally home having dealt with all of his mothers things and was currently helping to put her house up for sale. They were alljust glad that they'd made it through this difficult time thanks to the love of their friends and family.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review, and please go tothe facebook fan page and find my link, I'm number 36 and "like" me as a beloved author. The info is on my profile.

Please read and review! P.S. I'll give cyber cookies to anyone who gets the reference to another show I make in this chapter and who says it on the show.


	38. Chapter 38

A/n, hi everyone, this story is back. I promise, I'll write a happy chapter soon. I'd like to take a moment to encourage all of you to please go and nominate my stories and me as an author for the Profilers choice criminal minds awards. For more info go to the chit chat on author's corner forum. Nominations have to be sent in by Oct 15. Please go nominate my stories. Childrens ages: Savanna 13, DJ and Nate, 11, Jason 9. Henry 13, Lisa, 11. Jack, 16, Sarah, 9. Please read and review. XXXX

The team was sitting in the conference room waiting on JJ to brief them on their current case. The media liaison cane walking through the door looking a little worse for wear.

"You feeling okay, JJ?" Morgan wondered.

"Yeah, just a little tired," she replied.

"You sure, you look really pale," Emily added.

"Yeah, my stomach just hurts some, I'm sure it's nothing," she told them.

"What do we have?" Hotch asked. JJ began giving the specifics on the case. She had just reached for the remote and pressed the button to put the pictures up on the screen when a sharp pain shot through her stomach. Crying out she grabbed for her stomach. Unable to stand the pain her knees buckled underneath her and she collapsed to the floor. The team surrounded her in an instant.

"Jayje?" Garcia called softly.

"It hurts, oh god, it hurts so bad. Please make it stop," she whimpered.

"Where does it hurt, JJ?" Reid questioned gently.

"Right here," she answered pointing to the lower part of her stomach. Reid frowned, he thought he knew what was wrong, but he prayed he wasn't correct. Emily gasped apparently the same thought was going through head that was going through Reid's. Dropping to her knees beside her best friend, Emily moved her eyes down JJ's body and stopped when she saw the blood coming through the other woman's pants.

"Someone call 911. Hotch, call Will and tell him to meet us at the hospital," Emily instructed.

"What's going on, Em?" Derek demanded. Ignoring her male colleague, the brunette turned to the media liaison.

"JJ, did you know you were pregnant?" she asked gently. JJ shook her head as she started to cry.

"No, I didn't," the other woman sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay, it will all be okay," Emily soothed as she took the blonde's hand into hers and squeezed. Ten minutes later she was being loaded into an ambulance and she begged Emily to ride with her. The rest of the team floowed behind in one of the SUV's. None of them could believe that one of their own was experiencing such a tragedy. They all just prayed she'd have the strength to get through it.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review and please nominate my stories!


	39. Chapter 39

A/n, okay, here are some happy times. I'm tired of all the angst, and think this little family needs a break. Kids ages: Savanna seven, DJ and Nate five, Jason three. Jack, nine, Sarah, three. Henry, seven, Lisa five. Please read and review! Also, read the end of this note and go vote! Three of my stories are in the running.

**FINAL VOTING HAS STARTED FOR CM FANFIC AWARDS!**

**Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to vote. Please check out the final voting ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum. All rules and information are on the forum.**

Again, thank you so much for your support, and if you haven't already voted….PLEASE VOTE!

Ilovetvalot

tonnie2001969 XXXX

"I can't believe you never told us you own a giant beach house, Rossi," Emily said as the adults sat on the beach watching the children play.

"Well, it never came up. When the higher-ups gave us a mandatory weeks vacation I figured this would be a good time to tell all of you.

"A week of sun sand, and fun, sounds like the best vacation I've ever had," Derek said lifting his beer to his lips and drinking some.

"Give it back! That's mine!" Savanna yelled.

"What's going on?" Reid asked.

"DJ took my shovel, Daddy," the older girl whined.

"DJ, we don't take things without asking," her father gently reminded her. "Apologize to your sister and give it back."

"I'm sorry, Vanna," DJ said handing it back to her.

"It's okay, would you like to play with it? I wanna go find some shells," Savanna offered.

"Okay, thank you," she said taking it and running off to build a sand castle. The guys had started a game of beach volleyball and the women were sipping lemonade while relaxing in lounge chairs. Nate Henry and Jack were playing a game of Marko Polo and splashing one another. Jason and Sarah were playing in the shallow water wearing their water wings and picking up shells. Just then Sarah walked over to Emily and pulled on her hand.

"Mama, up, pease." Nodding Emily lifted her daughter in her arms. Once she was in her mother's arms she laid her head on her chest and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you getting tired, baby?" The toddler just nodded as she yawned.

"Jace looks just as tired," Garcia commented as the little boy trudged towards her holding up his arms.

"What do you say we put these two down for a nap?" Emily suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Garcia agreed picking up her son and carrying him into the house Emily following behind. They all needed this vacation and they knew it would be a week that none of them would soon forget.

TBC?

A/n, sorry for the shortness, but the muse decided this is all she was willing to give. Hope to have more soon. Please go vote for the Profilers Choice CM awards!


	40. Chapter 40

Duated from the FBI academy and she was going to be joining the BAU. Jack had planned on joining the BAU but then he decided to be a psychologist. He was in his third year of medical school. Deciding it was now or never he rang the door bell.

XXXX

"Hey Jack, come on in," Spencer greeted as he smiled at his oldest daughter's boyfriend.

"Hi, Uncle Spencer, is Uncle Derek home? I was hoping to talk to both of you."

"He's in the kitchen follow me."

"Hey Der, look who's here," Spencer said entering the kitchen Jack behind him.

"Hey Jack, want a glass of tea?" Derek offered.

"Thanks, I'd love one. It's really hot out today," he younger man declared.

"Yes it is," Spencer agreed ass he got the requested beverage. He and his husband shared a look. They were both pretty sure what this conversation was all about.

"So what did you want to talk to us about, Jack?" Derek rompted.

"I want to marry Vanah. I love her more than anyone else in the world, but I need your blessing before I can ask her. I've already asked Aunt Pen and she said yes," the young man explained. The two father's sat in silence letting Jack wonder. Finally after a moment, Spencer spoke.

"Of course we give you our blessing. You love her and it's clear to everyone. Congratulations, kiddo."

"hanks Uncle Spencer. This means a lot to me."

"Just make sure you don't hurt her," Derek warned.

"I promise I'll do my best not to hurt her," Jack swore.

"So howare you going to ask her?" Spencer asked.

"We're going out to dinner tomorrow night. I was thinking of asking her then."

"That sounds like a good idea. Well we should let you get going," Spencer replied.

"Yeah, and Jack?" Derek called as the younger man stood up and headed for the door. Turning back, he stared at Derek expectantly.

"Spence and I couldn't have chosen a better man for our little girl. I know you'll do right by her," Derek said. Jack smiled at those words and let himself out. I'll do right by her, I just hope she says yes, he thought as he climbed back into his car and headed for the apartment.

XXXX

"You look beautiful, sweetheart. I'm the luckiest guy in the world," Jack stated as he stared at his girlfriend the next evening. She was in a pretty purple dress that hugged her curves perfectly.

"Thank you, Jack. You're so sweet," she said kissing him softly.

"Are you ready to go?" Jack checked.

"Yeah, let me get my purse and I will be," she said grabbing the previously mentioned item and heading out to the car ready for a night out.

XXXX

"I can't believe I start at the BAU on Monday. I'm nervous," Savannah admitted.

"You'll do just fine. Besides, most of the family still works at the bureau in some way or another. Everyone will make sure you settle in," Jack assured her.

"That's true, what a crazy wonderful family we have, huh?"

"Crazy indeed," Jak said with a laugh.

"I wonder if everyone thought all us kids would pair off when we were all born? I mean, I'm with you, DJ and Henry are dating. Nate and Lisa are a couple, and of course Jason and Sarah."

"Yeah, it's truly amazing, isn't it?" Jack added.

"Yes it is." They continued their dinner enjoying each other's company. Having finished dessert Jack suggested that we take a walk. Savannah agreed happily.

XXX

They had been working for about 10 minutes when Jack stopped and turned towards the woman standing next to him.

"These last several years have been amazing. I can't believe we've managed to survive all the obstacles that life's thrown at us. I know now that we can handle anything. I'm hoping we will continue to handle everything that's thrown at us together. What I'm saying is, Savanna Grace Reid-Morgan, will you marry me?"

TBC?

A/n, read and review. Please and Thank You!


	41. Chapter 41

"Savannah Grace Reid-Morgan, will you marry me?" Savannah's mouth dropped open and she stared wide-eyed at her boyfriend. Somewhere during his speech he'd dropped to one knee and was now holding out the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen.

"Yes! Oh, Jack, yes I will marry you," she cried tears of joy running down her face. Jack let out the breath he'd been holding. Reaching out he slipped the ring on her finger before pulling his new fiancé in for a kiss. Everyone in the restaurant clapped.

XXXX

"The owner would like to offer you some complimentary champagne along with the restaurant's congratulations," their waiter said.

"Thank you," Jack said kindly. Smiling the waiter filled their glasses before leaving them to their celebration.

"A toast," Jack said.

"To us," Savannah said with a smile.

"To us," he echoed gently tapping their glasses together.

XXXX

"This ring is so pretty, it looks kind of familiar," Savannah said as she twisted her new engagement ring around on her finger.

"That's because it's my mom's. I'm sure you've seen it in pictures," Jack explained.

"You gave me your Mom's ring?" she gasped.

"Yeah, I asked Dad about how to pick out the perfect ring, and he gave it to me," Jack said, remembering the conversation.

XXXX

"Hi son, what brings you by? If you're looking for your mom or Sarah they're out for a girls only dinner," Hotch explained.

"No, actually, I came to talk to you, Dad."

"This sounds serious, have a seat. You want anything to drink?" his father questioned. Jack shook his head and dropped into a chair twisting his fingers in his lap. It was a nervous habit he'd had since childhood.

"I want to ask Vannah Bug to marry me and I was wondering if you had any advice on how to pick out the right ring?" the young man asked. A smile crossed the FBI agent's face at his oldest child's words.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," he said getting up and heading for the stairs. He reappeared five minutes later carrying a box in his hands.

"This was your mother's engagement ring. I want you to have it," the father of two said his voice cracking.

"Are you sure, Dad? I know this ring means a lot to you. I can't just take it," Jack argued.

"Yes you can, son. The last promise your mom made me make is that I'd show you how to love again and I know giving you the ring that made her so happy and expressed my love her would be the best way to do so. Give it to Savannah, I know Haley would want her to have it." Nodding, Jack took the ring and put it safely in his pocket for safe keeping until the time was right.

XXXX

"Hey Jack, earth to Jack," Vannah called.

"Oh, sorry, I was remembering the conversation I had with Dad the day I got your ring," he explained.

"I have to cal Dad and Papa and the rest of the family," she said grabbing the phone and beginning to dial. This was definitely news she was excited to share with the ones she loved most.

TBC?

A/n, please R/R!


	42. Chapter 42

A/n, kids ages Savannah 23, Nate and DJ 21, Jason 19. Henry 23, Lisa 21. Jack 26, and Sarah 21. I've been looking forward to writing this chapter for a very long time. I hope you enjoy it.

XXXX

"You look gorgeous, sweetheart," Garcia commented as she finished helping Savannah into her wedding dress.

"Thanks, Mom, you really think so?" the anxious bride wondered.

"Yes I do," the tech replied.

"She's right, the dress is perfect for you, Sis," DJ said with a smile.

"Are you nervous?" Emily asked.

"A little bit. What if he decides he doesn't want to marry me?" she questioned.

"Nonsense, Jack's been in love with you since the day Reid and Morgan brought you home," JJ argued.

"She's right, kiddo. Other than the guys and Garcia, no one has loved you more than Jack," Emily responded. Finally feeling reassured, Savannah allowed herself to relax for the first time all day.

XXXX

DJ noticed that her sister was looking around the room.

"Whatcha looking for, Savvy?" her younger sister questioned.

"My something borrow and my something blue. My something old is my ring. My something new is my dress. I don't have the other two, though," she explained.

"Here's a garter DJ and I bought for you," Lisa said as she handed the blue garment to the bride. Savannah nodded her thanks.

"I'd like you to wear these earrings," Garcia said handing her a pair of earrings.

"Oh, they're beautiful, Mom. I love them, I'll take care of them," her daughter promised.

"My mother gave them to me a few weeks before she and my dad died. I've always treasured them and I know they will go wonderfully with the other things you're wearing."

"Thank you," Savannah responded. Just then a knock on the door and Sarah walked over to see who it was.

XXXX

When she opened the door she saw her boyfriend standing in front of her.

"Hey, Jason, what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing really, Jack just asked me to check on avannah," the 19-year-old informed the group of women as he entered the room. Catching sight of his sister, the young man stopped in his tracks.

"Wow, you look beautiful, Anna," he said using his childhood nickname for her. Hearing the nickname nearly did her in and she had to blink hard to push back the tears.

"Hey, now, no crying," her mother instructed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. I just wanted to stop in and tell you I love you and so I can let Jack know you're doing fine," Jason said as he kissed his eldest sister's cheek then headed out of the room and back to the room where the guys were getting ready. This was definitely going to be a day none of them would ever forget.

XXXX

An hour later found Jack and Savannah entering the reception ready to celebrate the beginning of their married life.

TBC?

A/n, sorry for the short chapter, my brain is fighting me right now. Please go do this. Thanks!

Please nominate my stories. *** Profiler's Choice 2012 Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds Community ***

**Hosted by ilovetvalotand tonnie2001969 and hxchick**

_It is our pleasure to announce the Third Annual Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds community! _

_The nomination ballot is now available, and all rules are posted on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum! Nomination ballots must be received by October 15, 2012, and must be sent to this PM at Profiler's Choice CM Awards (this page!) Fics for consideration must have appeared on the CM section of between September 1, 2011, and August 31, 2012 (see rules for full details.)_

_Please read all rules prior to submitting ballots! Please _PM at Profiler's Choice CM Awards_ with any questions_


	43. Chapter 43

The reception was in full swing and everyone was having a great time. The first dance as well as the father(s)/daughter and mother/son dances had been done and now everyone was dancing together and laughing. Hearing people pounding on the tables, Jack made his way over to his bride. Reaching her he pulled her into a kiss that had everyone cat-calling.

"I love you, Savannah Grace Hotchner," he breathed against her lips.

"I love you to, Jack Hotchner," she replied kissing him once again.

"Are you ready to get out of here yet?" Jack wondered.

"As soon as we do the tosses we can," she replied. "I can't believe we're going to Napa Valley California for a week. I've always wanted to go there.

"Well now, you get to. I'll go tell the DJ that we're ready for the tosses," Jack said as he squeezed her hand before heading for the DJ's table.

XXXX

"How are you doing, Vannah Bug?" Reid asked as he and Morgan walked up.

"I'm so happy Daddy, Papa. I've waited for this day for a long time and it's finally here. I just wish…" the young woman broke off not wanting to put a damper on the day. Her dad's understood what she wasn't saying.

"I'm sure she was looking down on you today. I know she's as proud of you as we and Garcia are," Morgan assured his daughter.

"Thanks, Papa, I love you," Savannah said as she hugged him tightly then she moved to hug Spencer.

"Is there room for one more?" Garcia asked as she walked up.

"Of course there is, Mom. Thank you for everything," Savannah whispered as she hugged her mother tightly. No she wasn't her biological mom, but she was there for everything that counted and that was all that mattered. Just then the DJ called for Savannah to come to the center of the dance floor and for all the single ladies to come up. Grabbing her toss bouquet from the head table she walked to the center of the floor smiling at all her friends and family along the way.

XXXX

"Are you ladies ready?" she called out.

"Yeah!" they all called back.

"Okay… One, two, three!" she said tossing the bouquet over her shoulder. The guest's began cheering as Lisa caught the bouquet and started to smile.

"Looks like it's gonna be your turn next, Nate," Henry said slapping his best friend on the shoulder. "The fact that you'll be marrying my baby sister doesn't bother as much as it should since I know you'd hurt yourself before ever hurting her," the blonde commented.

"Yeah, that is definitely true," Nate answered. While this conversation was taking place all the single guys were called out on to the dance floor. Jack made a ceremony of removing the garter from his wife's leg then standing up and turning away from the crowd, preparing to throw.

XXXX

"So do you think you and Nate will get married anytime soon?" Sarah asked as she, DJ, and Lisa sat together.

"I don't know. We're only 21 and we both have school to finish. I do hope he'll ask me soon," Lisa said thoughtfully.

"I think Sar will get married next," DJ put in. The 19-year-old turned wide eyes on her friends.

"W-W-What? I mean why do you say that?" she asked nervously.

"It's just a hunch. There's just something about you and Jason that makes me think you'll be next. You Hotchner's love totally and completely and I don't see that stopping anytime soon," DJ explained. Lisa nodded in agreement. Just then Jack threw the garter and the entire room burst into laughter when a dumbfounded Nate caught. Turning to Lisa he gave her a smile which she returned.

XXXX

"Fifteen minutes later found everyone bidding farewell to the happy couple as they headed for the hotel they were staying at for the night compliments of the team. They would be leaving for a fun-filled week in California the next day.

"There she goes," Derek said choking up.

"Our little girl's all grown up and ready to fly," Spencer commented.

"That she is, that she is, pretty boy. All we can do is hope and pray we've given her the skills and ability to deal with anything that comes her way and that she knows we're always here."

"She does, Derek, we've definitely made sure of that. What do you say we head home and do a little celebrating of our own?" Spencer whispered in his husband's ear. Nodding eagerly Morgan grabbed Reid's hand and began dragging him towards their car ready to do what his husband had just suggested.

Finished!

A/n, after two and a half years this is finally finished! Sorry for the age issues, Jack is supposed to be seven years older than Sarah but Jason and Sarah are the same age, so just go with it. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, favorite and followed this story. It truly has been a labor of love.


End file.
